Deal With The Devil
by RoseWhite01
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a demon. With some problems. One, she doesn't really feel emotions. Two, she needs to find a way out of an arranged marriage set up for her by her mother. Three, she needs to find a way to keep herself from getting all hot whenever around him. The Devil. You know, Lucifer aka Klaus Mikaelson. Ring any bells? Good. Major OOC. Major AU. Klaroline!
1. The Letter

**Author's Note: Hi guys! New story and all!**

 **This one is a bit different from my others. I want to just put some warnings out there. Child abuse is an undercurrent. There won't be any descriptions, at least not for a while. I'll warn on the chapters beforehand. And it'll be more of a reflection from the past.**

 **This is Alternate Universe, so while I'll use some of the Original descriptions from the TV show there will be some of my own twists to it. I won't be following the show, either. Just using their characters as puppets for my own crazy story telling :)**

 **Characters will be described differently, and some will be described the same. Either way, bare with me. My imagination doesn't always coexist with reality.**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it ;)**

 **Feedback is NEEDED. Kind of like a drug, except it won't kill me - hopefully.**

 **Happy Reading . . .**

* * *

Honestly, I wish I could tell you that I was angry or perhaps surprised, but I can't. The only emotion swarming within me at the moment was the one I wish I could deny the most. Hurt. I was hurt. Pain enveloped inside me like a cancer, sucking the life from my soul. You were supposed to be the one I could always count on. The one where my trust was safe and untested. It slipped away, and loneliness followed along with the realization. I was alone. Utterly and completely alone.

An arranged marriage. What century were we in? Because, last I checked, it was 2012 and those things didn't exist. No, not true. They weren't _supposed_ to exist, but they did. Not for humans, per say. Alas, I wasn't human, but you understood. You know me. You know how edgy I get around new men, especially those of our kind. Being forced upon one wasn't just unsettling, it was unfathomable. You understood this. How could you?

If only one of us was blessed with the gift of premonition. Then we would have been able to see. We would have known the catastrophic events your choice put into motion. We would have seen the deaths and the rebellions caused by those simple words from your lips. Maybe, just maybe, we would have been able to keep the world from burning to ash.

Unfortunately, the fates had different plans. Our destinies were sealed and there is only one person in existence to blame . . . no, not you. Are you surprised? Did you think I would put Armageddon on your head for one measly betrayal? You know me better than that, mother. The only person responsible for my damnation . . . is me.


	2. Chapter 1

Blood spilled from his wound like crimson diamonds. The blade had sliced easily through skin, separating the cells like a hot knife through butter. Excited roars and hoots of amazement erupted in the arena. I watched on, not taking part in the cheering festivities surrounding me. I no longer took any sort of pleasure in watching the executions that took place at the end of every year. The only time adrenaline would run high within me was when I would play the part of executioner. I suppose that was good for a demon. To enjoy killing.

My best friend, Elena, however, hated to kill. This, I only vaguely understood, but she was always the pure one. The one who believed in redemption, even for the unredeemable. I don't believe anyone could truly be redeemed because no one could forget. There are certain things that can be forgiven, but nothing could ever be forgotten. You may not remember who took your blade, but you'll never give anyone the opportunity to do it again.

Trust is a feeble thing and once lost, it could never be regained. No matter how many meaningless apologies were spoken. They would always land on deaf ears. In my opinion, anyway.

"Disgusting." Elena muttered next to me and I grinned, broadly. Yes, her discomfort amused me to extremes. She had a bit of a temper and was adorable when it exploded.

"Oh, c'mon, Lena." I purred, leaning over to speak quieter.

"Admit it." I grin against her ear.

"It turns you on." I flick her earlobe with my tongue and she swats me away. I laughed and the sound drowned out amongst the roaring crowd.

"Caroline, that wasn't funny." She pouted and I shrugged, not caring. Emotions were problems for me. Unlike my fellow demons, I wasn't born with the ability to switch them off. I was born with them already off and my switch was the on, kind. And they turned on at the most inopportune times, if I was being completely honest. However, at the moment, they were blessedly under control. Which meant I felt nothing. I felt numb.

I bounced in my seat. I did, however, feel impatient. "I'm hungry." I pout, the smell of blood intoxicating my senses and causing my mouth to water demandingly. Elena scrolled through her phone and promptly ignored me. I rolled my eyes and leaned obnoxiously close to stare blatantly at her text messages. I was also incredibly nosey, just saying.

She was texting her boyfriend, Stefan. My eyes hurt from the roll they performed after finding out this piece of information. "Are you seriously still with that thing?" I demanded and she cast me an irritated glare. But, I wasn't in the mood to play. I was in the mood to be bitch. This seemed to be a constant for me, though.

"He's sweet." She defends and I snort.

"He's incompetent." I challenge and she snorts.

"Sexually?" She questions, wondering if that's what I meant.

"Well, duh!" I exclaim, tossing my hands in the air. She rolls her eyes.

"Tell that to my happy orgasms from this morning." She chirps, smugly. I chortle.

"If Stefan fucking Salvatore is giving you orgasms than either, A: You're helping him. Or B: He's finally acquired the knowledge of where the female clitoris resides and the brain capacity to use it to his advantage." I huff and she pinches her eyes.

"I don't understand why you get on him all the time." She was exasperated and I shrugged, not having an answer, because I didn't have one. He just _bothered_ me. There was something about him. Perhaps it was the whole Devil wannabe vibe he gave off. Or, it could have also been the fact that he told me where to shove it when I propositioned him. Of course, I wasn't going to go through with it. Sex is _so_ not my thing, but I knew Elena liked him. I just wanted to find out the kind of guy he was. Turns out, he's an ass.

"Lena, my point is, you could do _so_ much better than him. Like, totally." I wave my hand indifferently and she stands with a sigh.

"Thought you said you were hungry." She changes the subject and my stomach was in complete agreement. I smiled deviously as I stood with a giggle that sounded psychotic to my own ears. We moved through the crowded aisles, hands clasped in assurance that we wouldn't be separated. Just as we reached the bare steps, a body collided harshly with my side and I growled in fury, the sound quieting the people in my immediate surroundings.

"Watch it, witch." I snarled at the girl that had bumped into me. She turned back to face me and frowned.

"Bite me, demon." She returned and through her pupils I watched my blue eyes glow silver in a primal hunger only known to a few of my kind.

"Are you offering?" I return, sharply, my body jerking toward hers threateningly before Elena yanked me back. She laughed, awkwardly, as the witch and I continued to glare at one another with unconcealed hatred.

"Hey, Bonnie." Elena waved uncomfortably and I snorted at her pathetic show of peace.

"Move, Elena, before your arm becomes a casualty of her death." I hiss, trying to move forward without actually hurting her. Friends were a hard thing to come by and I really didn't want to test Elena's loyalty to me at the moment.

"Come at me, bitch." Bonnie goaded and hollered oohs erupted around us as a circle formed with the anticipation of a fight.

"Don't tempt me." I warn and Elena spun to face me.

"Care, please calm down, okay? You know violence is restricted at these events and the last thing you need is to spend the night in the seventh circle of hell." Elena pleaded with me. She was right. I didn't need to be thrust within a war of violence for my sins. Especially considering the fact that she wasn't worth it.

I smiled sweetly at Bonnie. "Sorry, witch, but I'm afraid my girl is right. You just aren't worth the non-existent breath it would take for me to rip your throat out." I wrap an arm around Elena's shoulders, wiggle my fingers in goodbye, and then lead her away. Ignoring the shouts of deflated fury from the crowd. With a single flick of my wrist, I flipped them the bird.

"You really shouldn't let her get to you." Elena spoke as we waited for the elevator in an empty corridor.

"Who says she gets to me?" I challenge, with a bit more vehemence than necessary. In return, she rolled her eyes. The ding of the elevator signaled its arrival, but it in no way prepared Elena or me for who resided within.

It opened and the voices immediately stopped. I moved to step in, but Elena's gasp cut me off. I looked at her, but she was frozen just outside the doors while I stood between them. Well, at least they wouldn't close while I waited for her to break from her spaz attack. I blinked at her and then let my eyes travel toward the interior. Ah, I see. Damon Salvatore leaned against the back wall of the elevator, speaking to another man. I cast him a quick glance, before going to tell Elena to hurry up, but the words died on my lips and my head swiveled back to the man.

"I didn't think The Devil took elevators." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Damon erupted into laughter and Elena squeaked in response to my momentary word vomit. I suppose I should feel inferior to the man currently staring at me, but I didn't. Was that weird? Yes, it was. I also suppose I should feel something other than appreciation for his looks, but I didn't. Wow, I really was insane.

"Ladies." Damon greeted and Elena moved inside, standing far away from the King of Hell, but I couldn't tear my gaze away. Not for all the blood in the world. Because, he was gorgeous. You'd think the reincarnation of all evil would be hideous. Perhaps, smell a bit. You know, look evil. Not like he should be on the cover of some male beauty magazine.

He stood tall, over a head taller than me with broad shoulders leading down to a lean build of cut muscle that radiated strength and obvious power. He also wore Armani. Now, that's just being cruel to the female ovaries. Or at least the ones that worked. Mine didn't work. At all. I felt nothing in response to the electric blue gaze currently boring into me or the way his three piece suit molded to him as if it were specifically designed to. Nothing. I felt nothing.

I did feel hot. Very hot. It was uncomfortable and it annoyed me. I moved closer toward the doors, tempted to just break them open. Sweat broke out across my body as heat pooled like liquid lava between my thighs. My heartbeat picked up in panic. I'd never, _ever_ felt like this. Not even with the boy who took my virginity. Not that I remember much of that, but still.

I crossed my arms at the tightening sensation that tingled against my nipples and tensed my shoulders at the shudder that ran down my spine, only to envelope my entire body. As if the cells that lay beneath my skin were igniting to life. What the fuck was happening to me? What was this sorcery and by all the demons in hell, if it was because of the man next to me, I was going to kill him. Or, at least maim.

The doors opened and I shoved them, hard. They broke, but I didn't care as I continued out of the building. More heat flooded through me when I stepped out into the air of Hell. Why did I come here, again? My mind came up blank.

"Caroline?!" Elena called. Her voice was frightened and that was the only reason I stopped. She grasped my wrists and I stared at her. Obviously, whatever was happening to me wasn't external. Oh, hell.

"Let's go home." I say, yanking her off.

"You _broke_ the elevator!" She exclaimed and I shrugged.

"So? I can't be the first!" I retort and she releases a cry of exasperation.

"Maybe not, but you'd be the first to do it in the devil's presence!" She shouted over the crackles of our surroundings as we moved down a staircase carved and molded from brimstone. A pool of lava stretched out for infinity bubbling and bursting with angry spouts of liquid fire.

After getting out of the main section and into a different part. A rather cooler part where lava was non-existent. We ran along the river Styx and toward the gatekeeper. I tossed him some coins before climbing onto the raft with Elena and a few others, who were chatting mindlessly.

"Caroline." Elena whispered, still trying to get me to explain. I cast her a glance.

"For once in your entire immortal existence, Elena. Drop it." By some miracle. She did. But I would be naïve to believe that was the end of it. Naïve indeed.


	3. Chapter 2

When Elena and I arrived back in the human dimension aka Earth, I snuck away from her in the hopes of avoiding any more curious questions. Arriving back to my apartment was uneventful, until I pushed the door open. Then, I was ready for war.

Tyler Lockwood stood in my home. As if he had the right to. I shut the door harder than necessary and he flinched, his gaze snapping up to meet mine. He moved toward me, but before he could get within touching distance, my eyes narrowed and a wave of invisible energy emanated from my core sending him flying backward into the brown leather sofa. The piece of furniture slid fast across my hardwood floor, leaving scruff marks in its wake as it pinned itself to the wall.

I flicked my wrist, making a movement with my fingers that awakened the leather of the couch. Turning it into snake-like creatures that wrapped around his torso and arms, effectively pinning his entire body. I tossed my leather jacket onto my dining room table and walked into my kitchen. Acting as though I didn't have a man held captive in my couch.

After pouring myself some coffee, I looked up at him and smiled around the brim. "To what or whom do I owe the displeasure of your company, Mr. Lockwood? Be specific. I'm already planning how to torture and maim the unlucky foe." I purr, moving around the wall and back into my living room. I got about ten feet away from him when I realized how red he looked. My eye roll was impatient as I snapped my fingers, minutely loosening the ties on him. You know, so he didn't die while I was questioning him.

He took in deep, gasping breaths as he tried to catch his own. I waited impatiently. Tapping my foot. "Who?!" I roared after his insistent gagging on oxygen got to be a bit more than I couldn't handle. Patience was a virtue. It just wasn't one of mine. I didn't have many of those.

"I came on my own free will." He choked out and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Right and what makes you think you possess the right to enter my home without permission?" In a flash, I was in front of him with the tip of my blade – which I kept in the back of my pants – against his throat. His brown eyes glanced down at it, unable to conceal the true horror he felt.

"Y – You can't k – kill me, Caroline." He stuttered and I glanced from side to side.

"Says who?" I ask, indignantly.

"Me." A feminine voice behind me answers. My jaw tightens enough to be painful as I glare into Tyler's dead, terrified, brown eyes. I dig my blade hard into his skin, enough to draw a squeak along with a bead of blood from the bastard. My hand shook in visible restraint and with a growl, I pulled back. My back continued to face her as I worked on getting my temper under control.

Rolling my shoulders, I placed my blade back into its sheath and turned. Smiling at my other uninvited guest.

"Mother." I greet and she cast a dry glance at Tyler.

"Caroline." She smiled, flatly, back at me.

"Honestly, Caroline, is that how you treat the man who will become your husband?" She questions, pushing me aside and tugging on the restraints that still bound Tyler. It was a futile attempt. They were binding him by my will and would only stop by my will alone.

"Please, mom, you don't give a shit how I treat my _future husband_. You do, however, give a shit about how I treat a prince of hell. Unfortunately for you, I don't share in your shit giving." I flash her a grin and her face contorts with disgusting disapproval.

"Must you be so foul with that tongue of yours, child?" She stood up, crossing her arms and facing me head-on. There wasn't a hair out of place or a crinkle in her grey dress. Sleeveless with deep cleavage and ending just above the knee. Yet, she still managed to appear like a queen. Her bone straight golden mane serving as a crown.

I hated her. I remember when I used to worship the ground she walked on. That ended on my fifteenth birthday, when she accepted a proposal on my behalf from a prince of the sixth circle of hell. She proved to be just like everyone else. Greedy and cruel.

Alas, four years later and there was still no wedding. You could call me stubborn. "Release him!" She demanded and I shrugged, indifferently.

"Caroline, your rehearsal dinner is tonight. Very important people will be there and I'll be damned if you embarrass me with these childish antics! I will not ask again – release him!" She roared from deep within her diaphragm. It was loud and demanding, even though she didn't as much as flinch from her spine straight position.

"I'm not marrying him." I say and she moves toward me at break-neck speed. I was pinned to the wall before I could fully grasp what was happening. Her hand wrapped around my slim throat and her nails dug in, sharply. I wouldn't be surprised if she left marks. I didn't give her the satisfaction of my struggle, I stared her down. Trying to convince myself I wasn't trembling inside.

"You will marry him. You will change into the outfit I left for you. You will _behave_. Believe me, daughter, when I say that I will drag you to the depths of hell myself if you don't. This is not a game, Caroline. It is not a situation you can bitch yourself out of. My word is final and my decision is law. Challenge me, child. I dare you." Her eyes glowed a soft blue. It wasn't nearly as powerful as my silver. I think she forgot that sometimes. That I was stronger than her. I think she clung to the delusion that I was still that little girl who needed her mommy. I wasn't, but there was something in her gaze that gave my rebellious nature pause.

Behind the anger, the hatred, and the dominance, lay something that I was sure she wasn't consciously showing me. Fear. Not towards me, my mother hadn't quite reached the brain capacity it took to understand that she did need to fear me, but something was scaring her. I was far too curious as to what, to continue defying her. I'd go to her stupid party and I'd play dutiful daughter, loving finance, whatever the fuck it took to find out what could frighten the fearless. Curiosity won out on stubbornness today.

"Whatever." I growl, shoving her away from me. I wasn't stupid enough to submit to her easily. She understood me better than that. I waved my hand, releasing Tyler and snapping my couch back into place.

"I'll meet you at the ballroom." I walk away without a backwards glance and lean against the door of my closed bedroom. I only let my breath release when I knew they were both gone. Tears pricked my vision. I wasn't emotional. It just wasn't me. Too bad my psyche didn't remember that whenever my mother was around.

The dress was bright red silk with a slit going up to the top of my thigh. Held up by measly straps with a V neck cleavage and back. It contrasted against my tanned skin and golden hair, which fell to my shoulders in loose waves.

I hated it. I looked good, no lie, but I hated it. Elena helped me clasp the silver heels, because there was no bending in this dress. I was slim, but it was tight around my torso, cinching at my tiny waist before molding against my hips.

"I hate it." I mutter, crossing my arms over my cleavage. Elena rolled her pretty brown eyes and pulled my arms down.

"You look beautiful." She says and a smile snuck out onto my face.

"I know." I nod at her and she laughs. Elena's dress was strapless and blue, flowing to the ground like water. Her brown hair fell to her waist in loose ringlets and was pinned up, letting one loose curl fall against her cheek. She was the beautiful one.

"Ready?" She asked, grinning.

"No." I say, incredulous.

"Oh, c'mon, Care." She sighs, shutting her eyes.

"It's a ball." She looks practically giddy.

"Yeah, I know. So, why are you treating it like an orgasm?" I ask, blankly. Her stare turns dry and I shrug without batting an eye.

"Elena, I don't want to marry him." I press as we move through my apartment.

"I know, Care-bear, but you're Caroline Forbes. You'll figure it out and if you don't . . ." She trails off on a sigh and met my gaze.

"Caroline, Tyler isn't a bad guy. Sure, he's annoying and arrogant, but he isn't a bad guy. He wouldn't hurt you. He wouldn't ever even have the chance. He's rich. He's connected. He's your freedom. Maybe you should consider just going through with it." She says and I stare at her. Not able to believe the words coming out of her mouth. Didn't she understand? Apparently not. I guess I'd just have to clear it up for her.

"Elena, trading one cage in for another doesn't make it any less a cage. That's delusion. I don't want a delusion. I don't want a bigger cage. I want the key that unlocks my current one. Tyler Lockwood isn't that. He's just an extension." We lock eyes and I could tell she understood.

"What if there isn't a key?" She questions without judgement.

"Then, I'll make one."


	4. Chapter 3

Arriving at the ball was nothing short of a miracle. The driver was annoying and chatty. It took three minutes of holding my breath to keep myself from ripping his tongue out. When the car pulled to a stop, I lunged from the vehicle and stumbled across the pavement. Not caring if I ate concrete. Luckily, I didn't. I growled and glanced back to see Elena smirking as she exited with Stefan, the other cause for my fury.

He was being _oh so sweet_ tonight, and it was disgusting. We moved toward the entrance and a man in a tuxedo took Elena's coat. I didn't bother wearing one, already feeling far too hot. Heels clacked against the tile floor as the three of us moved toward the main hall. I moved inside and without being allowed a moment's relief, I was yanked to the side.

My mother wore a floor length silver dress with off the shoulder sleeves and a sweetheart bodice. Her hair was up in a pristine bun on the lower right side of her head. A golden pendant rested in her cleavage and I frowned at it, finding it to be confusingly familiar.

"You are late." She clipped and I snorted.

"No, I'm not." I defend. I wasn't. She said to be here I eight. It was seven fifty-nine.

"Do not ever make that despicable sound again." She growled referring to my snort while unnecessarily fixing the straps of my dress. I rolled my eyes and pushed her hands away.

"Mom, this is my engagement party. Don't make a scene." I say through gritted teeth while smiling at a threesome of females who moved past us. She ignored me and them.

"There are important people-." I cut her off.

"I don't care." I smile, sweetly and move away from her. My attention was on the table holding various glasses of alcohol and I would kill anything that got in my way. Nothing did and without bothering to glance up, I yanked a glass of champagne from the hand of some man and downed it. I swallowed the dry and bubbly liquid, thickly, and wiped my mouth. I pushed it back into the man's hand.

He took it with a disgruntled sound. I, again, ignored him while taking my time glancing through the assortment of liquids. There was one glass filled with blood and I was willing to bet my life it was virgin's. With a near moan, I reached for it, but it was swiped from my grasp and I growled, turning to grab it back, but the man held it high above his head. Far higher than I could reach, even in heels.

"Son of a bitch." I snap, dropping my hands to my hips as I momentarily contemplated maiming him.

"You owe me an elevator, luv."

Shock caused me to stumble back as my gaze flew to connect with a pair of electrifying blue. One's I'd never thought I'd ever lay sight on again. My mother was there, appearing like a fucking irritating bug. I cast her a slightly bemused glance as she smiled tightly at Lucifer.

"Klaus." She greeted and I blinked.

"Mom, his name is _Lucifer_." I whisper. Her tongue touches the roof of her mouth as she shuts her eyes in disbelief.

"Right?" I asked him.

"Guidelines." He answers. Okay, cryptic dude.

"You took my blood." I challenge and his eyebrow raised as a laugh of pure disbelief escaped him. Remember that heat that enveloped me back in the broken elevator? Yeah, it was happening again. A dull throb that I couldn't control started to drum hypnotically between my legs as a tightening sensation gripped my nipples in a harsh embrace. He had a nice laugh.

"You took my champagne." He returns and I scowl.

"So? Bite me." I retort, reaching with expert speed and ripping the glass from his hand. I downed it and placed it back against his palm. I licked my lips, slower than I needed, but I enjoyed the way his eyes darkened far too much to really care.

"Caroline!" My mother exclaims and I cock an eyebrow.

"I can't die." I say obviously.

"And, no offence, but you don't really scare me." My mother's grip after my comment hurt, but I was being truthful. The devil, Lucifer, the king of hell, Klaus, whatever the fuck he wanted to call himself, he didn't scare me.

"I like a challenge." His chest rumbled in pleasure and more heat pooled into my panties at the sound. What the fuck was up with that?

"I apologize, Niklaus." A man said and a rumble bubbled in my own chest as I stepped toward the man.

"Excuse you?" I ask, feeling my hand curl around the handle of a blade strapped to my outer thigh.

"Did you just apologize on behalf of me?" I asked, not truly believing it. I watched through his own gaze as my eyes turned from sky blue, to dark blue, to a brilliant silver within the matter of seconds. Klaus inhaled deeply, but I barely caught it as my body moved on instinct.

"Caroline!" I heard someone exclaim and I had a feeling it was Tyler, but I didn't care. The man was pinned to the wall and my blade was against his throat. He choked as I broke his kneecaps with a single twist of my calf.

"I'm a big girl and I can apologize on my own. I don't need your help with it. No one speaks for me. If you find yourself in that inconceivable position again, I will make you pray to the gods that you could die, because death would be the only relief from the agony I would inflict upon you. Test my word." My voice shook with barely restrained fury. My blood boiled and silence raged around as the man cowered on his broken knees in front of me.

"I don't think I heard your apology, sir." I say, before casting a glance over my shoulder at Klaus.

"Did you, your majesty?" I ask and he wets his lips, before shaking his head. Lust burning in his eyes. I grinned and turned back.

"Yeah, I didn't either." I dug my blade into his skin and just as blood started to bead, he cried out.

"Forgive me! Please! Oh, I beg you!" He cried like a coward.

"Sure . . . this time." I dropped his worthless body and stepped back, before placing my blade back in its sheath. I turned on the long stem of my heel and moved toward the table. I grabbed a glass of champagne and walked toward the exit.

"Where are you going?!" My mother shrieks and I turned with a wave of my dress, walking backwards while staring at her.

"Home. I only came here to figure out what frightened you, mother." I cast a glance towards Klaus and smirked.

"I figured it out and now I'm done. Enjoy the rest of this bullshit party. Don't look so surprised, mom. You should know better than anyone that I'm not one to give in so easily." I tilted my head to her and raised my glass to Klaus before spinning back around, and leaving.

"That was fascinating."

The voice gave me pause and I turned to see Klaus exit from the shadows. "Come here to get back at me for being such a crass little girl?" I pout sarcastically at him.

"Sorry for not kissing your ass." I finish, turning back around in my quest toward home.

"You intrigue me, Caroline." He admits and I froze. Okay, now I was curious. I turned to face him and stared.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you have silver blood and you don't fear me. Even the most callous of demons cower at my very name, but you're measly aroused." He comments and I snort.

"I'm not aroused. That doesn't happen to me." I say, crossing my arms. He cocks an eyebrow.

"Then why are your nipples hard. And there is this scent." He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as if in pleasure.

"Mouthwatering female arousal. Sweet. I've never smelled anything like it. How do you explain that?" He purrs, grasping my jaw with his fingertips. I shove him away.

"I don't know, but I'm not aroused. I don't get aroused. It's not my thing." I say and he watches me curiously.

"You have no idea how much that intrigues me. You're obviously turned on, yet you deny it and you believe your own denial. So, damn naïve. So, damn evil. That's not a combination one comes across often. You can threaten and break a man's knees without batting an eyelash, yet you blink at your own bodily reaction. It's confounding." He admits in awe.

"Thank you?" I ask, slowly.

"I have a job for you, Caroline Forbes." He states, changing the subject so abruptly that I nearly laugh.

"A job?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"I've heard of you. You only kill the damned. I could use someone like that. I could use someone with silver blood." He says and I crossed my arms.

"My blood is red." I say.

"When it come in contact with air, sure, but inside your body it is very silver. Why do you think your eyes glow that specific color when you're hungry? You're craving nutrients. It's your blood's call and silver is rare. In my entire eternal existence I've only come across three. You'd make lucky four. I need someone like you, Caroline. Hard to kill. Kills easily. You're the devil's wet dream." I didn't miss the way his grin broadened as he said that.

"Gold is the rarest, go look for someone with that." I say and he caught my arm.

"I see one every time I look into a mirror." He informs me, but I shoved him back, not interested.

"Don't touch me." I warn and his hands come up in a show of surrender.

"My apologies, luv." He purrs in that accented drawl that served for only one purpose and that was igniting this damning heat within my loins.

"I don't want a job." I snap, going to move away, but he slips in front of me.

"Oh, c'mon, Caroline. I'm offering you freedom." He purrs.

"No, you're offering me a literal deal with the devil and I don't want to be indebted to you." I inform him, arching my neck to stare into his eyes.

"You would travel the realms doing my bidding. Being the one thing you've always wanted to be." He says, following me through the streets.

"Oh, and what's that?" I challenge.

"An executioner. Except you'd have a license and a paycheck. A meaning. You hate your life, Caroline. I don't need to know everything to know that. I'm offering you a way out. For one measly thing in return." He says, eyes glowing with unconcealed mischief.

"I'm waiting." I inform him and he runs his bottom lip through his teeth. A few beats of silence pass before he finally answers.

"Your time." It didn't seem like much, if I was being honest with myself. Not in comparison to what he was offering. A job. A way out. A key. This is what I wanted, right? Freedom to do as I pleased, but was I really going to make a _deal with the devil_ in order to get it?

"Do we have a deal?" He asked, anxiously. No one ever said I wasn't reckless. I needed to get away from this place. From these people. I needed a life that I could call my own.

With a deep inhale and a knowledge that this could very well be the biggest mistake of my life, I met his gaze.

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, so, I just agreed to serve as an executioner for the devil. So far it's been a relatively normal night. I stared at him as we moved through alleyways and darkened street corners. The air was cold against my sweaty neck. I was still hot and I still didn't understand why. The bastard responsible said that I was aroused, but that doesn't happen to me. It can't.

I mean, I got naked with a guy I thought I was in love with. Well, when I say, 'In love with.' I mean, I wouldn't have just walked passed his dead corpse without blinking. That's love, right?

Anyway, I got naked with him and he put it inside . . . I think. I'm pretty sure. There was white, sticky stuff on me so I'm ninety percent positive. My point is, if I can't even stay interested long enough to experience something like that with someone I . . . care about. Then, how could I get aroused in the presence of a man who means virtually nothing to me? Even more so, how could I get aroused, period? That was taken away from me a long time ago. At least I thought . . .

"CAROLINE!"

The roar ripped me from my thoughts and I looked at Klaus, blinking.

"Uh . . . Hi?" I ask, confused as to why he'd just screamed my name at me.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the passed ten minutes. You've just been staring at me, blankly. It was creepy. I'm the embodiment of all things big and bad, and even I was a bit freaked out by it." He informs me with a sideways glance while he tries to pick the lock of a metal door we stood in front of. Wow, when did we get here?

"Sometimes I zone out." I admit and he cast me another glance. This time instead of confusion, his expression translated the common saying of, 'no shit.' I looked away from him, gripping my arms. The heat was still throbbing inside of me, but luckily it was easy to ignore. After pushing these strange emotions away, I was reminded of just how cold I was. We stood there until I could no longer ignore the chattering of my jaw.

With a grumble, I shoved him out of the way and gripped the metal door knob. With an exuberance amount of strength, I twisted it and pushed the door forward. It slid open, easily. Klaus' expression was a mixture of amusement and wounded male ego. "I could have done that." He informs me petulantly before staggering passed. I followed with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Then why didn't you?" I challenged and he completely ignores me. My facial muscles split my lips into a grin without my permission and I found myself unable to get rid of it.

"Where are we going?" I complain, before stopping in my tracks. My grin from earlier was long forgotten as I slowly reached for my blade. Distrust and anxiety filled me to my breaking point as I watched his back. He froze and looked back at me.

"Is this the part where you kill me? You know, for giving in to temptation and all." I ask seriously and he frowns, before angling his massive body to face mine.

"I don't usually kill the things that are of use to me. Destroys the purpose of them, luv." He says. His eyes gained a look of hesitation, as if he were staring at a caged animal while trying to maintain a level of control. Little did he know that no one could control me. Not even I could control me.

I suddenly felt the level of stupidity at my actions. What was I doing, exactly? This wasn't some demon wanting to chit chat about battle scars. This was the devil himself asking for a deal. A deal I had already agreed to. Had my life really gotten that bad? Had I really become that desperate? Oh, hell.

I backed up and he watched me carefully, then he moved forward. My arm was a blur as my body reacted on instinct rather than logic. My mind didn't have time to fully comprehend the situation before I pressed the tip of the blade to his throat.

His lips twitched. "Don't be stupid, kitten." He purred while walking forward. Anyone else and I would have put pressure on my grip, allowing the metal to pierce flesh. Anyone else I would have decapitated.

I sure as hell wouldn't have backed up or allowed him to pin me to a wall, but this wasn't anyone else. This was the king of all demons. The incarnation of everything evil in the world, and I was out of my league. I didn't know how I felt about this newfound realization.

One thing I did know, was that I wouldn't beg and it sure as hell wouldn't be easy for him. I was too damn proud. Too damn stubborn.

"Caroline, you're letting pre-perceived notions of me enter that beautiful head of yours. You're allowing yourself to second guess and when it comes to me, there is no second guessing. There's just go. You want a new life. You want a way out. I know this. I'll give it to you. You just tell me what you want and it's yours." He whispers, his mouth weirdly close to my own. Our breaths mixed and I got a strange taste of mint and cinnamon. The heat was back.

To my immediate embarrassment, a sound escaped my throat without my consent. A breathy keen of want that left me dumbfounded. Holy hell, did I just whimper? Fuck him. Ooh, I hated him in that moment. I despised and loathed his very essence. His stupid pretty eyes that glowed like sapphires and his strangely intoxicating breath. I mean, what guy had intoxicating _breath_?

"Why?" The question left me, void of emotion, as my eyes glazed over with the walls I've spent nineteen years building. Invincible and high. Unyielding for anyone, even the devil.

"Why the deal? Because you're of interest to me, Caroline. Your reputation perceives you and I already told you. You confound me." He murmurs.

"So, I'm just a puzzle? Another game for the fallen angel, hm? Well, let me tell you how this ends. You will know no more of me in the next millennia than you will in the next minute. My pieces are broken, crooked, and scattered. You may be the father of the damned and the lost, but you couldn't piece me together if you had all of hell's denizens working around the clock." I spat out, our faces centimeters apart. My face was hot with flush and my pulse beat erratically. I couldn't remember the last time someone had gotten me so worked up by words alone.

"Which is why I asked for your time in return for my assistance." He spoke calmly and if he was as effected by me as I was apparently over him, he didn't show it.

"You'd be surprised by what secrets are revealed with time. It's the only thing we know for certain, yet it is our masters. Even mine. I've merely learned how to use it to my advantage. I don't let things leave me wanting . . ." He trailed off, his face the only thing in my view while his lips ghosted over mine and his body caged me in.

"Even blonde psychopaths." He breathed before moving away from me with such fluidity and grace it was as though he were never there. My body edged forward, as if remorseful for the loss of his closeness. I swallowed passed my dry throat, trying to work my muggy brain through the smoke of confusion and, oh dear, what I could only describe as lust.

My gaze traveled up and I watched him push a slab of cemented rock to the side with no effort at all. He might as well have been sliding a book across a shelf. He glanced back at me. All traces of lust gone. All traces of the man gone. A demon stood in front of me, no, not a demon. A demon was too tame of a being to describe the abomination staring back at me. For the first time since meeting him, I understood why they called him the devil.

His eyes glowed a certain chaos that was akin to a battlefield and the curve of his lips held a mischief that sent shivers down my spine. Maybe I was afraid of him.

"Come along, kitten. We have terms to discuss."


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Alright, here's chapter five for all you lovely readers.**

 **Just wanted to remind all of you to tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it :)**

 **Happy reading . . .**

* * *

The destination he was leading me to wasn't what I expected. It was a large den styled in a definite man-cave likeness. Leather couches, pool table, foosball table, flat screen TVs, and a fully stocked bar and kitchen. I was impressed. To say the least.

"Nice place." I comment casually, but the tension continued to twist my muscles into tight coils of awareness as my gaze darted everywhere at once, looking for escape routes and possible weapons. Just in case, you know, he decides he does want to kill me.

"Are you thirsty?" He asks, surprising me. He loosens the tie around his neck while removing the coat jacket. My eyes widened in disbelief as I stared at the contours of his back. Ridges and crevices molded from solid stone by the hands of God himself. I wet my lips and shook my head in disbelief. Lucifer really was the most beautiful angel. A dark angel. A fallen angel.

"Blood." I answer and he casts me a glance over his shoulder before uncorking a bottle of wine.

"Or wine." I relent and his lips quirk as he pours. Surprise fills me when the glorious smell of blood reaches my nostrils. Was the devil a gentleman? I cock both of my eyebrows.

"I didn't think you let anyone get their way. Especially a woman." I confess as he hands me a flute glass filled with my reason for existing. He shrugged and watched me, before turning his back and pouring an amber liquid for himself in a glass of crystal.

"I like pleasing, Caroline. I'm sin, remember?" His voice melted over me like warm chocolate or caramel. I couldn't decide which. He moved toward a cabinet and opened it. The glance I got in the brief moment he opened it – of the interior – was enough to bring back my anxiety. The case wasn't wide in width, but it seemed to stretch on for infinity with rows and rows of corked bottles. Each holding a ball of light inside. They were message bottles, of sorts. Except smaller and without the long bottled neck. Some of the lights were bright while others were dim and some were blacker than the deepest pits of hell.

He shut the case and cast me a glance. An empty bottle twirled in his hand as he took a sip of his drink. He placed the bottle on the table before lifting his left leg and resting his foot on the rim of the table. Lifting his pant leg up to his knee revealed a set of knives. After removing the interior one from his calve, he stood up straight and faced me.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked and I set my glass down, shaking my head. It was a beautiful dagger with a golden handle engraved with scriptures of old and symbols of the ancient realms. Some of which I wouldn't be able to tell you about if my life depended on it.

"A dagger." I answered and his lips quirked in amusement. His long, powerful fingers trailed down the blade possessively as he inquired it with near lust. Not a sexual lust, but a blood lust. Blood filled my mouth and I flinched, realizing I had bit my tongue.

"Wrong. It's a gift. Crafted and blessed by the fates themselves. Blood spilled from this blade is cursed with my own in an unbreakable bond." His gaze flickered up after those words left his lips, searing into my own like a blow to the chest. And it knocked the air from my lungs all the same.

"Paper and pen, even blessed with magic is so futile, and temporary. Blood . . ." He inhaled with that lust again, shutting his eyes in rapture. They opened and locked with mine.

"Blood is infinite." Klaus turned away from me and I was thankful for the relief from his scrutinizing attention. Even if the pause was so brief.

"Infinite, Caroline. Eternity. That is how long my deals last. If you cannot commit to that, I would leave now. I'm known to get a bit angry when I don't get what I want." He leaned against a mahogany bar and crossed large arms over a broad chest. Rippling muscles bulged from his forearms and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't affected down below. I needed to talk to Elena about these reactions to him because dear God, heaven, and hell, I was going mad.

"I thought we were going to discuss terms." I remind him and he nods.

"We will, but I won't discuss them unless I have at least ninety-five percent of your cooperation. The other five will be for if you need to leave because you can't handle my terms." He shrugs and I nod, slowly.

"This is oddly formal. Anyone else thinking that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Choose, Caroline. I'm an impatient man." Yeah, I got that. With an eye roll I moved toward his couch and sat down.

"You have me curious, devil. I'll stay." I was insane. This knowledge wasn't new to me.

"Some of my jobs will require you going to different realms, but most of them will take place here on Earth." He starts, moving to take a seat in front of me. For such a proper business man, he slouched. It was a sexy slouch, though. His legs spread as he sunk into the chair, resting his shoulder blades against the back. His arms crossed. At least he was comfortable. I had to suppress an eye roll.

"What will these jobs entail?" I ask, sweetly and he paused with the brim of his glass to his lips. He placed it down against his thigh.

"I thought I made that clear. You would be my executioner." He says and I wave my hand, dismissively.

"Yes, I understand that, but who would I be executing exactly? Would I hunt men, women – I won't kill kids." I say, immediately and he frowned at me.

"I'm bad, but I'm not that bad." He says and I nod.

"Good." I swallow.

"Caroline, I go after the damned. The ones who have succumbed to temptation. That very rarely if ever involves children. I have some morals." He rolled his eyes.

"Are they in your pants?" My question was automatic and uncontrollable. I didn't regret it, but I knew I should have.

"Is that an invitation?" He returned and I ignored him.

"I give you an assignment. You go and retrieve this assignment. Sometimes I'll have you bring them back to me alive and other times it's your choice as to what occurs, as long as the end result is a dead body, of course." He explains and I nod, this actually seemed easy enough.

"So, this is a literal job? I do these assignments for you and I get paid?" I asked and he nodded in reassurance.

"We can discuss numbers after I see you in action for myself. In return for this I'll give you your freedom. In exchange for your freedom, I want your loyalty and your time." He wet his lips and I squirmed.

"What would my . . . _time_ entail?" I ask, hesitantly.

"When I want you, you're there. Until I say you can go." His eyes flashed and I scoffed.

"No, that's like accepting a dance from you, we'd never stop. There's a time limit." I say and he nodded.

"I can agree to that. Forty-eight hours." He says and I snort.

"Fifteen." I counter and his eyes flashed gold.

"Thirty-six." He offered.

"Twenty." I retort.

"Thirty." He wagers and my jaw tightens.

"Twenty-four." I deadlock. If he wanted more than that he could kiss my tight, blonde ass as I walked out of his stupid man-cave.

"Deal." Another flash of gold and an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach.

"Fine. But the twenty-four hours can only take place once a month." I was also deadlocked on this. If I knew anything, I knew the Devil was a sneaky bastard and he'd somehow twist this twenty-four hour rule in his favor. Like me ending up on a new clock of twenty-four hours immediately after the first were over. Yeah, that sounds very devil-like, if I do say so myself. Amusement filled his eyes along with respect.

"Alright." He nods and I squirm.

"Okay, in exchange, I want you to get me out of my arranged marriage. And I want freedom. I don't want to be under your thumb all the time. These assignments vary." I add and he rubs his jaw.

"Alright, I can agree to that. Just a couple questions. A: Why are you in an arranged marriage? B: What's so bad about it that you need to make a deal with me to get out?" He asked, cocking a light eyebrow. I grinded my jaw.

"I'm in an arranged marriage because my mother is a moron. The bad thing about it is, I've already been tied to a man against my will. I don't want to be tied to another. Ever. I want freedom. I want a life." I don't think I've ever admitted that aloud. Damn bastard really is good at getting you to open up. I'll have to watch out for that.

"Okay, okay, so twenty-four hours of your time once a month and executing the damned at my will, varied of course. In exchange for a life and your freedom. I like this deal." He admits.

"I gathered that and that's what's terrifying me." I confess and he watches me.

"Good. When you're scared, you express it through anger. I like you angry. It makes your eyes glitter with violence." He smirks and I glare.

"Can we just get this over with?" I snap and he shrugged, standing up. He helped me to my feet before grabbing his special blade. He uncorked the bottle and placed it in my hand before grabbing my free hand and positioning it over the opened bottle. He held the tip of the steel to my palm and leaned over, brushing away some of my hair before tucking it behind my ear. His thumb teased my earlobe as he rested his mouth carefully against the shell of my ear.

"Do you fear hell, Caroline?" He whispered and the answer fell from my lips without my consent just as my skin split open, releasing a drop of crimson liquid which dropped into the glass with a defining ding. The sound lingered in the air long after he corked it shut tightly.

My answer continued to ring in my own ears and the weight of it lingered in my chest. My fate was decided by one simple answer.

"No."

I was officially damned.


	7. Chapter 6

My eyes flew open and adrenaline burst into my blood stream as if I'd just been shot up with heroin. I lay on my bed – naked. Immediately, I covered myself with my arms over my breasts and my thighs brought to my chest. I couldn't breathe. From what I could gather, though, I was alone. Hesitantly, I glanced around my empty, dark room.

How on earth did I get here? The last thing I could remember was damning myself to that irritatingly yummy man. Then, nothing. It was like someone just turned off a light switch, leaving me completely dark until I woke up here. Naked in my bed. Did I get really drunk and sleep with him? That doesn't really sound like me, at all, but he is the devil.

I groaned and stood up, placing my hand between my legs. I wasn't sore or wetter than normal. That was a good sign. Because really, did the guy seem like the type to clean up his messes? The physical kind, I mean. He didn't to me. He seemed like the kind to leave his mark, the arrogant prick.

I grabbed a robe off the back of my door and tied it tightly. Then I grabbed two knives, just to be safe. I wouldn't have slept with him. Even if I was, and I admit, a little curious. I still wouldn't have done it for all the freedom in the world. My steps were light, yet cautious as I moved out into the living room. My red dress lay crumpled on the floor at the end of the hall and I stared down at it as if it were a pool of blood. I wasn't hungry, I was pissed.

My gaze snapped up and the anger boiling inside me paused at the sight. The person that lay on my couch wasn't the devil and it wasn't really who I was expecting. That's most likely why I wasn't screaming my fury. She stirred before rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I demand, having no patience at the moment. She met my gaze and scowled.

"You called me up, drunk." She deadpans and I snorted..

"BS." I challenge and she shrugs.

"I'm not bullshitting you, Caroline. When I first ignored your number, I figured it was just a butt dial or something. But on the third time, I figured it was something important if you were calling me, so I answered." She shrugged.

"You were in tears about something that I couldn't decipher so I did a tracking spell. Found you sobbing your eyes out in an alley. Mumbling something about making a deal with the devil. So, what the fuck, Caroline?" She demanded pointedly.

"Fuck off, Bonnie, I don't cry." I hiss and she shrugs.

"I was surprised, too. It freaked me out, demon." She stood up and I glared.

"Go to hell, witch." I returned and her lips twitched.

"Why was I naked?" I demand and she sighs.

"You threw up, got it all over that pretty thing on the floor. I held your hair as you continued to vomit for the next three hours and then you crashed on the bed. Your white ass bare as the day you were born." She gave me a dry look and I nearly found that funny, because if I knew Bonnie like I thought I knew Bonnie, which I did. Then, she most likely laughed her ass off at my display of immodesty.

"Well, uh, yeah." Discomfort filled my blood stream as I watched her. It hadn't really been that long since we were friends. In fact, it was only three years ago that Elena, Bonnie, and I were staying up late and talking about boys. Well, they would talk about boys, I would promptly ignore them while watching Netflix. Because I didn't do that, remember? Even with those that I . . . love.

Then it was all shot to hell and Bonnie became just like everyone else, an untrustworthy, lying, conniving bitch and all I had left was Elena. Wasn't it horrible how I waited for the day when Elena would show her true colors and leave? Because that's what everyone did. They left and they made sure to hurt you every time.

"So, what is with this devil deal? I saw you two together at your engagement party. He followed you out after getting into it with your mother. She seemed a bit . . . scared, if I'm being completely honest." Bonnie shrugged and I stared at her.

"It's nothing." I say and that was the truth. I didn't regret the deal. There was no reason for me to. At least, that's what I was telling myself. But I still wasn't able to shake this uneasy feeling swirling around in my stomach and twisting my throat raw.

"Right." She didn't seem to believe me.

"Caroline, you're reckless, but you aren't stupid. What did you do?" She demanded and I scoffed.

"I didn't do anything. God, Bonnie, fuck off." I say and she stood up, crossing her arms.

"Caroline-." I cut her off, hating her even more for her compassion. I didn't need this shit.

"You know what, Bon? Why don't you go fuck your boyfriend. Matt, right? You remember him, don't you?" I growl, knowing my eyes were glowing bright, but not caring. I watched her determination dwindle away and defeat shone in her pretty brown eyes.

"C – Caroline." She blurted, stuttering. I turned away from her, gritting my teeth.

"Thanks." I ground out in a hiss, keeping my back to her.

"You can leave now." I say, voice void of emotion.

"You know Matt and I aren't together anymore." She pressed her hands to her stomach.

"I'm sorry – is that supposed to make you fucking him behind my back easier?" I ask, sweetly and she opened her mouth to reply, but I raised a hand, stopping her.

"I don't care, Bonnie. At all. Not anymore. But I want you to go before I do something reckless, like slicing off your head." I flash her a grin while twirling my blade promiscuously. Then, I walked away.

OOO

"I get hot." I say as Elena and I sat at a local coffee shop. She looked up at me and frowned.

"Like fevers?" She asks, obviously confused. I hesitated for a beat, not sure what I should tell her. Not sure I wanted to admit it.

"When I've been around him for the past couple of times. I get hot. I tingle and wetness pools between my thighs." I say casually, while she proceeds to choke on a sip of her drink. I blink at her before looking to my right where a young man stood, staring blatantly at me. I frowned at him, confused.

"What?" I snap and he swallows before stumbling off. I glance back at Elena to see her watching me.

"Caroline, those are signs of arousal." Elena says, slowly, as if speaking to a child. I scoff and shake my head, waving my hand dismissively.

"No, no, that's not it. That can't happen to me. I need to figure out why every time I'm around him, my nipples tighten and there's this throbbing between my legs. It's _annoying_." I grumble, dropping my chin into my palm.

Elena was covering her mouth and staring at me as if she couldn't comprehend what I was saying. "Do you think it's, like, a spell?" I suggest, glancing over only to see a few teenagers gawking at me.

"What?!" I screech and they scurry off while Elena shifts in her chair.

"God, what is up with people today? Do I have something on my face?" I asked her and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Only if you count the word 'Ignorant' written across your forehead in black sharpie." She shrugs and I frowned.

"Elena, what is happening to me?" I press.

"You're aroused, Caroline. There is no other explanation. Obviously you've never experienced it, but c'mon, don't be naïve." She laughs, softly.

"But he's . . . he's the devil. I can't be aroused by him. I – I can't be aroused by anything!" I was freaking out. She leans over and grips my cheeks.

"Caroline Josephina Forbes, it is a natural bodily reaction. It's normal and nothing to be ashamed of. It doesn't mean you're in love with him, you're just attracted to him. It's about time someone did that to you." She giggles falling back in her chair.

"But . . . Lena, my eyes glimmer and my face flushes. Kinda like your reaction to Damon . . ." I trail off and frowned at her, before sitting up straighter.

"Are you attracted to Damon, Elena?" I asked, confused.

She doesn't answer and my curiosity was peaked. "Oh my god." I whisper and she shifts uncomfortably.

"Drop it, Caroline. We're talking about you." She reminds me and I scoff.

"He's a high class demon. He's second to Lucifer and you're having naughty dreams about him, why didn't you tell me?" I ask, stunned.

"Since when do you care, Caroline?" She asks and her voice didn't hold the resentment that it should have. My stomach twisted and the feeling was foreign. I shook it off and swallowed passed the lump in my throat.

"I care because I hate Stefan and this interests me." I went for honesty and she rolls her eyes.

Just as she opens her mouth to answer, the door to the coffee shop slams open and my mother bursts through. I blink at her and watch as she moves toward me, shoving people out of her way.

"What did you do?!" She nearly yells, gripping the table with barely restrained fury.

"Excuse me?" I demand, annoyed by her attitude towards me.

"Tyler is dead. Now, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She roared.


	8. Chapter 7

He was dead? As in dead, dead? I stared at my mother while Elena sunk back in her seat like a scared kitten. You know that thing that happens after hearing about the death of someone you knew? You know, that . . . emotion. It starts with an R. Revelation? . . . No. Regret? . . . No, not that. Re – Oh! Remorse! Right. Yeah, I didn't feel that.

"Okay." I say and her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"By all the devils in hell, Caroline. For once in your life couldn't you show some compassion?" She hisses and I blink at her then look toward Elena before back at my mother.

"No." I deadpan.

"I know it must be awful for you, mom. Him, dead and all. It kind of crushes your dreams of him being married and living happily ever after." My voice was sweet enough to rot teeth. Her gaze became dry and I smirked.

"How did he die?" Elena asked, trying to change the subject.

"He was found decapitated in his apartment. His heart was also extracted." She sighs and laughter bubbles from me.

"Oh, that fucker's dead with a capital D." I giggle before clearing my throat at the sight of their unamused stares. I tilted my head back and stared at my mother.

"Just look at the bright side!" I grin and Elena blinked as my mother faced me while crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's that?" My mother questioned and I shrugged.

"I don't have to get married anymore." I clap my hands and the dryness in my mother's expression would have shriveled the ocean to a mere pond.

"Caroline, did you do it?" She demanded and I shook my head.

"Nope, I can honestly say that I did not kill Tyler Lockwood." I sigh and take a sip of my vanilla iced coffee. I was surprised Klaus chose to kill Tyler instead of just magically erasing our arrangement. And in such a violent way, too. I swallowed as the heat enveloped me again. A throb pulsed demandingly between my thighs and I squirmed. Okay, this was becoming too much. Like, holy hell.

I stood up and Elena followed in suit. "Later." I say, slipping passed my mother, but her hand catches my bicep and I snarled ferociously in her face as she returned my fury with a glare.

"No good will come of whatever you've done, Caroline. Not for you, not for him, not for anyone." She hissed against my ear, then spun on her long stem heel and walked out of the shop. Her words lingered in my ears long after Elena started to lead me home.

OOO

What did she mean? No good could come from whatever I've done. I scoff to myself. I haven't done anything . . . yeah, I didn't really believe me either.

Numbness filled my legs and I blinked, glancing down to make sure I was still standing. Adrenaline races through me when I realized it didn't matter if my legs were still moving or not, because they were gone. From my thighs to my feet, nothing was there. My thighs slowly started to disappear followed by my hips, waist, chest, and shoulders. I had a last breath of consciousness to feel my body floating through nothing, but space.

OOO

I sat up and noticed that I lay on cool marble ground with a mixture of black, silver, and red tiling. The room was shaped like a dome with mile high walls and fire places one could live in. I looked toward the front and nearly swallowed my tongue. Sapphire blue eyes watched me intently as I literally lay before him. The hunger swirling in his depths made me think I wasn't all clothed, but I was. What was up with these stupid episodes of new feelings? I was a demon, dammit, I didn't have feelings about men.

Klaus sat on a throne, slouching, but this time was different than the last. His chin wrested in his palm and his elbow rested on the arm of the gold and black throne which was adorned with flames of orange that looked a bit too real.

Three piece suit, no tie, and spread legs. I wet my lips unconsciously, wondering if he was just as inviting as his stance led me to believe.

"You killed Tyler." I state, because it was true.

"Are you upset?" He responded and I scoff.

"I don't get upset. I don't feel anything toward your actions other than a bit of surprise. I didn't think you'd kill him." I shrugged both shoulders, still laying in front of him. I glanced down and noticed my thighs were spread. He would have a full frontal view of the red cotton panties I pulled on this morning, from under my denim skirt. Although I thought about it, I didn't close them and he didn't say anything.

I met his gaze to see his head angled toward me, but his eyes slightly downcast. Pervert, I thought with a hint of a smile. Then, I shut my thighs and stood, taking a weird pleasure in watching him clench his jaw.

"So you are surprised, but not upset." He pushed from his seat and moved down the steps, walking passed me without a glance. I turned to follow him.

"Yes." I bite my tongue.

"Interesting. I figured you two were friends." He confessed while moving to stand in front of a desk pushed into a corner. I froze and just stared at him.

"You thought he was my friend, yet you killed him anyway?" For some reason, that pissed me off more than the actual death.

"What kind of a bastard are you?" I realized the stupidity of my question as it fell from my lips. He looked at me, holding a vanilla envelope.

"I'm _the_ bastard, kitten." He brushed by me, slipping the envelope into my hands with finesse.

"By the way, you'll get used to my summoning. You won't pass out as much." He assured and I rolled my eyes, great.

"Professor Atticus Shane is your first assignment." He informs me and I glanced up from the picture of the brown haired scruffily man to stare at him.

"You work fast." I comment and he sits, staring at me.

"What did the big bad teacher do, devil? Hand out one too many F's for your liking?" My voice was dry, but teasing and I liked the way his lips quirked at my joke.

"Not quite. He teaches young inexperienced witches about dark magic. He uses them as pawns in his quest to awaken Silas so he can be reunited with his lost wife." The eye roll was downright cruel, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Silas is a witch and a cursed one at that, it would take a Bennett witch already experienced enough in the dark arts to awaken him. Too bad our professor doesn't know that. He's already lost a grand total of forty-five witches and not all of them come to my domain after death. I need him stopped and he won't stop unless someone intervenes. That someone is you. I want him dead. I don't care how, but I want it done by the end of the week. Understand?" He asks and I look up sharply.

"That's four days, Klaus. And all I have to go on is a rather creepy picture and a town name." I snap and he frowns at me.

"Are you not a tracker?" He demands.

"I am, but-." He cuts me off.

"Then not another word, Caroline. Four days. Him dead. Go on." I was dismissed and I was furious about it.

"Fine. But once I do this, I don't only want to talk about my pay check, I want to discuss time preferences." I grumble, storming out of his throne room. As I angrily push the elevator button, a yelled, amused voice reaches my ears.

"Don't break another one of my elevators, luv!" His laughter brought a smirk to my lips.


	9. Chapter 8

Mystic Falls. It was actually pretty beautiful, but I was still pissed that I've spent two days looking for this bastard all over North Carolina, and he ends up living in some no name town in a really shitty apartment. I mean, seriously, the guy had witches wrapped around his fingers. He couldn't get them to give him suitable living conditions? Not that it mattered anymore. I was going to kill him.

I jumped out of my car and skipped toward his apartment. Room 230. It took me three hours of beating the shit out of some gas station owner to get this information. I'll say this about Shane, he had some pretty loyal friends. Unfortunately, they weren't loyal enough.

I didn't bother knocking on the door, I pushed it open and clicked my tongue as if to chastise him for his stupidity. Then, I remembered that he probably wasn't too worried about the devil's henchman showing up.

I shut the door and moved around the place. It was bare, apart from a couch, coffee table, and mini flat screen. No pictures, nothing to showcase a social life of any sort. I turned and froze, staring at the barrel of the gun currently pointed at my chest. Damn, he was a quiet motherfucker.

"What are you doing in my home?" He demanded and I cocked an eyebrow.

"It's a secret." I pressed a finger to my lips and unfortunately for me, Shane wasn't a curious man. The bullet pierced my chest with a stinging burn that tore the breath from my lungs. Okay, I hadn't thought this through. I admit, this is partially my fault, but I'm going to place the majority of the blame on the man still holding the pistol.

Another bullet pierced my thigh and I went down, surprise still filling me. This wouldn't be the first time I've been shot, and it most likely won't be the last, but this would be the first time it hurt in a way that was nearly crippling. I couldn't get air into my lungs and blood seeped from the wounds. Again, I wasn't worried, just confused as to why this was so painful.

"What are you doing in my home?" He asked, again. I met his gaze and figured that I could torture people on my other assignments. Right now, I just wanted him dead. I smiled, sweetly, as sweat broke out across my body.

I slowly stood and he fired again. It froze my movements for a moment, but I merely shook my head and straightened my spine. Another bullet pierced my arm, I walked forward ignoring the biting pain. Another one hit my opposite thigh and I giggled, as the pain numbed and my muscles loosened. I reached out just as he went to pull again, easily breaking his wrist and removing the gun from his hand by raising a leg and wrapping it around his bicep. With a harsh tug and pull, I threw the gun to the other side of the room and took him to the ground.

We both landed with a loud thud. Using his momentary shock to my advantage, I rolled on top of him. I locked his thighs together with my knees and gripped his throat with my hands, tight enough to restrict air from entering his lungs.

"Do you feel that?" I purred against his lips, taking pleasure in watching his eyes burst red at the cornea as the blood flow was cut off by my grip.

"That burn in your chest desperately seeking the relief of oxygen?" I cocked my head to the side and my eyes glowed as a snarl took over my lips.

"That's exactly what those girls you led to their death felt in their final moments. Karma's a bitch and so am I, but I do have one question before you go." I trailed my lips to his ear.

"Do you fear hell, Atticus?" I let the question hang in the silence of the room as he writhed under me. His survival instincts focused only on getting air back into his body. I didn't wait or want for a response, so I kept my left hand squeezing tightly around his throat while my other rose to grip his jaw. With one sharp tug and push, his body fell limp and the light left his eyes. Curtesy of a broken neck.

I pushed away from him and fell against the wall, gripping my bloodied torso and cursing colorfully. With a deep inhale, I dug my fingers into the flesh of my thigh, ripping the bullet free. A loud, sharp cry of pain escaped me and I dropped the bloodied object before moving onto the next. After I finished, I lay limply against the wall unable to move.

Those weren't normal bullets. I didn't know what they were, but kudos to whatever bastard created them. I needed blood. There was perfectly good blood in front of me, but it was most likely lukewarm and dead. I didn't want that, but alas, I didn't have a choice. With a blank mind, I allowed my demon to take over, releasing fangs. I pounced and drained him completely.

My wounds were healed, but there was a bad taste left in my mouth. It was gross and I got that twisted feeling in my gut again. Ignoring it, I picked up the bullets and gun, before walking to the kitchen and cleaning my blood from them. I loaded the gun, locked the safety and tucked it in the back of my pants.

Something caught my eye and before I could change my mind, I was already reaching for the large butcher's knife. It was heavy in my grip, but also grounding. I walked toward Shane's dead corpse and knelt. I rose my arm and without an ounce of humanity, brought it down. Successfully disconnecting his head from his shoulders.

Now, all I needed was a pillow case . . .

OOO

A clicking sound from my boots was the only sound in the entire castle from what I could hear. I pushed open the door to Klaus' throne room. He stood with Damon and another man I didn't take any notice in. My gaze, furious and glowing a bright silver, was focused on Klaus.

"Caroline." He greeted as though I weren't staring at him with murder. I threw the object in my hand and he caught it.

"A bloodied pillowcase. Luv, you shouldn't have." He cooed and looked inside of it. Then he tossed it at Damon, who caught it with a frown.

"Deal with that." Klaus wiped his hands together as if brushing off dust.

"Why are you, uh, covered in blood?" He questioned, motioning to my red shirt. It was white when I put it on this morning.

"Because the bastard shot me!" I screamed, before grabbing the gun and tossing it to him. He caught it and brought it close for examination.

"Hm, cursed. Intriguing." He mumbled to himself, walking off. My mouth dropped open as I stared at his back.

"Are you kidding me? I could have died, Klaus." I say and he looked at me.

"No, I wouldn't have let that happen. If you were in great danger, I would have helped." He defends and I glared, not finding this to be substantial enough.

"I was in pain." I crossed my arms, a bit confused as to why I'd told him that. Maybe I wanted to hurt him. Or obtain some type of reaction. Something to show he wasn't the cruel, psychopathic bastard everyone thought he was. He placed the gun down and walked toward me. He grasped me jaw, just as I tried to jerk back.

His opposite hand caught my wrist as I made a move to smack him. Effectively, he pinned my hand behind my back and yanked me against him. Molding our bodies together tightly. Even though I couldn't hear it, a rumble from his chest vibrated against my own. Tightening my breasts and sensitizing my thighs with liquid lava.

"How shall I make it up to you, luv?" He purred and I bit my bottom lip, a move so unlike me that I nearly screamed in fury. Fuck him. Uh, no. Don't fuck him. Fucking him would be really bad. And yes, I was still trying to understand why that would be a bad thing, but I knew it was.

"How about you let me go." I suggest and he smirked.

"Can't. You remember that twenty-four hour deal? I'm cashing them in. Get comfortable. You're not leaving for a while." He let me go and just like last time when he was that close, I leaned towards the direction he walked away in. Only to stop myself from reaching out at the last moment.

"Can't we do that some other time? I want to take a shower." I say.

"I have showers. Don't argue with me Caroline." He warned and I blinked.

"Or what?" I snap in challenge.

"Or I'll spank you." He spoke without emotion or tease. He was being serious and that was what probably shocked me the most.

"If you put your hand anywhere near my ass, I'll kill you." I said it before thinking it through. He met my gaze and I watched the blue of his turn dangerously gold. They glowed and shimmered like coins. I couldn't tell if they were angry or lustful. Perhaps both.

"KATHERINE!" He roared and I blinked. That wasn't my name. I didn't like him yelling another woman's name. Oh my hell, I've lost my mind. A girl walked in, wearing a black dress that did it's job of covering her ass and boobs. Barely.

I recognized her. She was Elena's doppelgänger. Every Petrova had one. A good twin and a bad twin. One guess as to which category Katherine fell under.

"Yes, my lord?" She questioned and I laughed. I couldn't help it. It was as though someone had ripped it out of my sound box. I covered my mouth quickly, even as my body continued to shake. They all stared at me. I turned and pressed my forehead to the wall, laughing hysterically. Oh devil, this man would be the death of me.

"Please escort-." Klaus was cut off by me falling flat on my ass, laughter bursting free and filling the room.

"Sir, do you want me to fetch the guards?" Katherine asked and I lay on my side, still giggling like the psychopath I was.

"No. I want you all to leave." He said and they hesitated, but my crazy ass was still laughing.

"NOW!" His booming voice had them running and me laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"Caroline." His voice didn't keep my laughter at bay. He pushed from his throne and moved toward me.

"Caroline." He repeated, harsher this time and another round of giggles burst free. He knelt next to me and lifted me up by the biceps.

"Enough, woman." He snarled and I tried. I really did try, but the laugh still burst out when holding my breath became too hard. He growled and suddenly the air was ripped out of me as I was tossed across the room. He had me pinned within an instant and then his mouth covered mine. Okay, the laughing stopped.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is a kind of start-up chapter for the main plot and it does have some undertone of child abuse and a bit of discomfort with intimacy, so if that bothers you please tread carefully.**

 **I just wanted to remind you guys that Caroline is _very_ naive when it comes to sex. Sure she understands what it is and that people have it, and even that it is enjoyable to most, but she doesn't understand why because she's never had a good relationship with a man or intimacy. I'll go more into that later on.**

 **So, don't think that Caroline and Klaus are just gonna jump into bed and do it anytime soon. I'm not sure what I'll have them do, but unfortunately for you guys the tension is going to remain thick ;)**

 **Anyway, I love the feedback, so keep it coming! :)**

 **Disclaimer: NOT mine.**

 **Enjoy . . .**

* * *

His lips were softer than I had been anticipating as they settled over mine. My eyes remained wide open. Watching his shut ones. I had kissed boys before. Matt and I had been together for two years and there had been kissing involved. But it was always slimy and gross, so I never really pressed him for it. Klaus' mouth wasn't slimy or gross. It was a bit damp when his tongue trailed along my lips, but instead of discomfort. It sent a sensation of warmth along my entire body. From the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. Until I was nothing but a tingling pile of mush.

Slowly, my eyes fluttered shut and all I could do was lean into him as our mouths explored each other. It was good. Really good and I liked it. But soon the weight of his body became too much and my lungs burned for the air they didn't really need. I needed him to stop. Now.

My hands pushed against his chest as I ripped my mouth from his. He pressed his face into my cheek when I turned my head. The throb was back and the wetness pooled, but the twisting in my gut prevented me from allowing this to go any further.

"No." I gasped and immediately his body was gone. My own didn't follow him this time because my defenses were back and locked up tight. I met his gaze and stared. He was flushed, well, his mouth was. His chest was also heaving, as if I affected him just as he affected me.

"Go home, Caroline." He says, shocking me.

"What about your hours?" I blurted, not sure why I was upset that he wanted me to go. I wanted to go . . . right?

"Another time, luv. Good night." He turned his back to me and with a wave of his hand, I was transported home.

OOO

I sat numbly on my couch with a bottle of gin in my hand. My fingers wrapped around the bottle neck. I didn't drink. It smelled and it made men do bad things. Really bad things. Things that hurt people and destroyed lives. It was also really gross. As in, it stung when going down and was basically the equivalent of drinking battery acid. So, I didn't do it . . . often. Bonnie said that I was drunk when I called her and I don't remember that.

My point is, maybe if I don't remember what happened once. I can forget again. I could forget that I kissed Klaus. I could forget that I might, maybe, kind of want him. I could forget about that man from when I was ten. I could forget everything with the help of this bottle of liquid. Fuck, I was being dramatic. I didn't do dramatic and it pissed me the fuck off. With a swift jerk of my arm, the bottle flew from my hand and shattered against the wall.

I wasn't dependent on anything. Especially alcohol. That was for another person. Not me. I was so done wanting that damned devil. The devil. I just needed to stop. It would be easy, I mean, definitely easy. I won't want him and I can just live my life. He probably won't even have that many assignments. I would be safe. Or at least, that's what I was telling myself.

OOO

Over the course of the next month. Klaus had given me nearly twenty assignments. I'd finish one and he'd immediately send me into the next. I found myself subjected to a routine of hunting the damned across the entire universe, killing them, and then returning home for a couple hours of sleep, if I was lucky. Money was good, though, but it got to the point where I couldn't control my anger.

The last four times I'd been summoned by the arrogant prick I've scorched his suit to a crisp, destroyed one of his massive fire places, and pinned him to the wall using his own drapes. To say he was displeased would be the understatement of the century.

Yet, he was also amused, bewildered, and dare I say, impressed. I felt rather good those days even if I did want to bash my head in.

At the moment I was in the swamp lands of hell which basically meant, I was taking a bath in shit smelling slime that was a weird mucus color. When Klaus told me he needed me to retrieve a runner – which was a soul trying to escape hell – from the swamp lands, I thought he was joking. In my opinion, subjecting yourself to this hell pool was punishment enough, but whenever the boss man says to do something, I don't ask questions. I complain and bitch a lot, but I don't ask questions. Even I'm not that stupid.

I lift my arms up high as the liquid starts to get deeper and I'm forced to trudge through waist deep sludge. "I do not get paid enough for this!" I sing to myself. At least it was cold. I think that if the liquid smelled this bad and was hot, I would probably not stop vomiting.

A hand wrapped around my calf and I didn't even have time to groan before I was being yanked under. There was a struggle. There was sludge up my nose and in my mouth. There was also a moment of clarity. When I got out of this, I was going to break all of Klaus' elevator's.

OOO

Katherine blinked at me rapidly as I walked passed her while carrying the fool who tried to drown me in slime. "What the fuck?" I didn't bother acknowledging her as I stomped into the throne room. Klaus looked up and comically blinked as I dropped the man with a splat onto his pretty floor.

"I want a raise." I say immediately.

"What is this?" He asked, motioning toward the man.

"Your runner, Klaus. What does it look like?" I growl and Klaus rubs his jaw, examining the man cowering on his knees with his head on the ground.

"Caroline, my runner is a woman. And correct me if I'm wrong, but that thing right there is most definitely a man." Klaus says and I blinked.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't a runner?" I asked the man and he cast me a terrified glance.

"You stabbed me." His voice shook with bewilderment and fear. Klaus pinched his eyes and I frowned.

"Yeah, I know. I was there. You still could have said something." I mumble and Klaus laughs in astonishment.

"Bloody hell, luv, you smell horrible." Klaus covers his mouth and nose. I was tempted to smack him.

"You don't have to be so obvious about it." I grumble, crossing my arms. I glanced down at the man still cowering at my feet.

"Uh, you can go now." I snapped at the man and without bothering to even hesitate for Klaus' orders, he bolts. Klaus blinks at the door before looking at me.

"What did you do to the poor man, to make him fear the likes of you, instead of the devil himself?" Klaus questioned.

"She most likely got too close to the man." A feminine voice spoke up and my attention switched to the woman across the room. She was tall with short golden blonde hair. Beautiful blue eyes and a womanly body.

"Caroline, this, unfortunately, is my mother. Mother Earth to be exact." Klaus clipped, tossing the older woman a glare.

"Oh." That was all I could manage to say.

"Call me Esther." The woman smiled in a way that was anything but friendly. The air was cold in the room and thick. That wasn't a good combination.

"You address him by his given name, do you? Not, 'Lord' or 'Devil' or even 'Sir', but Klaus. My, my, such familiarity, my son." Esther said and I blinked.

"My mother calls him Klaus and I doubt they're familiar." I say and then hesitate to speak again. Katherine addresses him only as 'Lord'. Damon doesn't really say his name, Bonnie calls him, 'The devil', and anyone else that has ever come in contact with him has never used his given name. My realization came with a shock. Esther's lips quirk.

"So, this is the Caroline." Esther's voice tinged with ice.

"Mother." Klaus warned harshly.

"I'm merely curious, Niklaus, she is beautiful. And of legal age." Her smile was cruel, but I was confused.

"Leave my home, witch." Klaus flicked his wrist and she was gone.

"I have a bitchy mother, too." I nod in hopes of reassuring him and he glances at me.

"Come, let's get you showered."


	11. Chapter 10

Klaus led me through his home. He must have this place completely memorized, because that could be the only way to navigate the winding hallways and sharp turns every time he wanted to find his bedroom. I was sure we were lost by the time we appeared in front of large wooden doors. He pushed one open and moved aside to allow me to pass. I cast him a wary glance. He watched me from below his lashes.

I moved inside and jumped when the door shut. "I'm cashing in my hours." He said, softly. I figured he would.

"Fine, but you asked for my time. Not my body." I remind him and he shrugs.

"I also told you that time changes everything. I started the first rebellion, Caroline. I'm a patient man. I'm also a curious one." He walked toward a closet and I took my time taking in his room. Dark colors. Not surprising. Red, navy blue, and black. There was a desk, a dresser, and a bed. It was rather bare, but obvious that it was indeed used.

The bed was huge. Far larger than a man of even Klaus' size needed. I didn't want to think of how soft it looked or how easy it would be to move around in. In fact, those thoughts made me mad.

"Ever think that your anger is just a deflection from your other emotions?" Klaus asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"I don't feel emotions." I say and he hands me a black towel.

"Anger is an emotion. Humor is an emotion. Lust is an emotion." He challenged and I didn't respond. He motioned toward a door.

"Please shower and get that god awful scent off of you." He points toward the bathroom and I glared.

"You sent me to the swamp." I accuse and he nods.

"And I greatly regret it. Shower, go." He pushes me toward the bathroom and I glared harder, but relented.

The water was warm and refreshing. I kept glancing back at the door because I didn't really feel alone. I'd always kind of had this feeling. Even when I was little. But in the presence of Klaus, it was heightened and nearly palpable.

I showered quickly and dried off before wrapping myself in the fluffy towel. I froze right outside the door when a realization settled in. I didn't have any clothes. My lips parted and I blinked. Slowly turning on the balls of my feet, I faced the mirror. The towel was small. Barely brushing mid-thigh and my cleavage was apparent. I knew from experience that men could be pigs. Would Klaus do something? Would he force me? I shut my eyes, gripping a lock of soaked hair tight enough that it caused pain.

To top it off, I didn't have my knives. I'd lost them in the swamp when fighting that idiot. I was completely and utterly defenseless. I was powerful, but not even my magic could best the devil. I was bare and that – what I've come to realize – is exactly what he wants.

A knock yanked me from my thoughts and I covered my mouth to keep from crying out. "Caroline, I need your clothes. They're going to rot or come alive, or something." His voice hung in the air, as did the silence between us.

"Caroline?" He asked and I stared at the door. A soft thump resounded against it, as if he had dropped his forehead onto the wood.

"You're getting inside that beautiful head of yours again, luv. You're letting the insecurities take over. Remember what I told you, sweetheart? No second guessing, just go." He murmurs. As if I were a balloon and his words were some metaphorical needle, all thoughts of fear and worry deflated into nothing.

I pushed the door open and handed him my clothes. He took them and we locked eyes. He handed over something black and satin. Then, I shut the door.

After drying off and pacing naked for about two minutes, I lifted up the peice of clothing he gave me and blinked. It wasn't what I was expecting. It was one of his button-downs. I unbuttoned it and slipped it through my arms, before buttoning it most of the way up.

It fell just below my ass and the sleeves were ginormous on me, I kind of drowned in the material, but I liked wearing it. I liked the fact that it smelled like him. A mixture of citrus, pine, and deadly sin. The combination was intoxicating. Oh boy . . .

I turned and moved out of the bathroom. Only to freeze between the doorjamb. He had on a pair of jeans and nothing else. I blinked multiple times as heat filled my loins, followed by a moisture that wasn't from the previous shower. The man was a god. Probably the wrong word choice, but he was hot as hell and sexy as . . . well . . . sex.

"What exactly do we do for twenty four hours?" I asked, shifting my weight. He held a glass of amber liquid in his hand and shook it slightly, causing the ice to clink together. He was smirking as he stared down at the drink.

"There are a few things we could do." He says, leaning back and sliding down in the velvet bench in front of his bed. His legs spread invitingly.

"We could fuck." He held up one finger in option. My lips parted

"But, by the look of utmost fear in those pretty blues of yours, I'm going to go with that being more of a fantasy and less of an option." He nodded, tilting his glass against his lips while watching me.

"We could talk. Or we could sleep. I vote for talking. Be warned, sleep would happen in this bed, with you in my arms." He flashed me a wicked grin.

"Take your pick, beautiful." He said and I turned, moved toward a wooden chair and plopped down onto it. I crossed my legs and his eyes watched the movement of skin slowly gliding along skin. I liked him watching me, and I chose not to think too much about the why.

"Talk." I pick and he smiles.

"Why don't you feel emotions? You're not out killing everything that walks, but still. I'm the devil and even I feel some things sometimes, what happened to that pretty brain, hm? Why are the wires crossed?" Wow, we aren't beating around the bush here.

"So, what? You ask a question, I answer, and then I get a question and you answer?" I asked and he inquired me for a moment.

"Sure. If you don't answer honestly, then I get a second question and you lose your turn." He says.

"Fine." I return and he smirks, setting his glass down and crossing his arms. Patiently waiting for my answer.

"I don't know why I don't feel things the way others do. It's not like I just woke up one day and stopped giving a shit. I've always been this way. I can't remember a time when I wasn't." I shift uncomfortably, not used to sharing so much about myself. I was starting to regret my choice of talking.

"You're turn, luv." He reminds and I sigh.

"Have you ever fucked Katherine?" I ask and he blinked, surprised.

"Are you jealous, Caroline?" He asked.

"It's not your turn, devil." I remind this time.

"I've had many women in my bed, I'm a bit of a manwhore. Sex means nothing to me, but I can assure you that I have never had sexual intercourse with Katerina Petrova." He cocked an eyebrow in question, to see if that was subservient enough. I nodded in the assurance that it was.

"We're you jealous?" He asked and I waited a moment before answering. I didn't want to be caught in a lie that I wasn't even aware of. I suppose we were being honest. This was definitely punishment for taking the easy way out with that whole arranged marriage. Karma is a real bitch.

"Yes." I answered without embarrassment.

"But I don't know why. Why was your mother here?" I asked and he clenched his jaw.

"She enjoys making me miserable." He answers.

"That's deflection." I accuse.

"Nothing about it in our little rule book." He retorts immediately.

"Have you ever had sex, Caroline?" He asked and I went rigid.

"Yes." I blurt, before shooting out a question.

"Have you ever been in love?" I rush to get the words out of my mouth so he won't have the opportunity to ask anything else for a moment, allowing me to gather my wits.

"Love? No. I don't know what that is. How many men have you had sexual intercourse with?" He asked and I opened my mouth, but froze. That was a trick question. Sexual intercourse, doesn't necessarily mean sex. Not in the way I saw it.

"Depends on what you mean." I deflect, if he can do it, so can I.

"Why did you really kill Tyler? We both know you could have done something less messier and a bit more subtle, but you didn't. So, why?" I asked and Klaus stared at me.

"I find myself to be a bit . . . possessive of you, luv. I don't know why, so do not ask, but the thought of him being betrothed to you . . . angered me enough to warrant death." He admitted and I watched him.

"How many men have seen you naked?" He asked and I clenched my jaw.

"Two." I answer and he nodded.

"Do you regret falling from heaven?" I found myself asking.

"No." He answered swiftly and without emotion.

"Who are the men who have seen you naked?" He asked and I watched him for a while.

"Matt Donavon and . . ." I trailed off, my vocal cords not allowing me to form the words. Klaus waited and waited as I sat there with my mouth hanging open.

I whisper my answer, so low that I knew he didn't hear me.

"A little louder, sweetheart." He murmured and I said it again, but it was too quiet. Klaus leaned forward and I stared at him for a long time, before finally shutting my eyes and inhaling deeply. I exhaled a beat later and opened my eyes, giving him the answer he so desperately wanted.

"Bill Forbes."


	12. Chapter 11

_"Bill Forbes."_

The name created a bad taste in my mouth that wouldn't go away. My stomach twisted and clenched until I was sure I was going to throw up. Klaus didn't react like I had been expecting him to. I had expected confusion or perhaps a bit of anger, but he didn't so much as flinch.

"This man was related to you?" His voice was even and steady. We might as well have been discussing the damn weather.

"He was my father." I hissed out through gritted teeth, my fingers moving to grip the edge of my seat. My hold was hard enough to cause the wood to creek under my grip as circulation disappeared from my fingers.

"Oh? Where is he now?" Klaus asked and I met his gaze.

"I don't know." I answered, honestly. The only type of emotion Klaus portrayed was the clench of his jaw and the whitening of his fingertips which tightened on the glass in his hand.

"Is he alive?" Klaus asked and I nodded, slowly.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know and I don't care." I state.

"Liar." Klaus retorts and my eyes narrow into furious slits on him. The glass in his hand explodes, curtesy of my wrath. He didn't do it, but he didn't seem shocked by it either. Liquid droplets scattered along his chest, but he just dropped the broken shards, not breaking eye contact with me.

"You do care. It's why you hunt the damned. You think that all of their paths cross at one point or another, and you can't wait for the day when you cross paths with the one man who absolutely destroyed you. You want to find him, because you want to kill him."

I bit my bottom lip, shaking my head feverishly while my wet eyes searched the ground. "No." I croak out, the first tear falling.

"I never want to see him again!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not having time to take notice in the explosions to my right or left. Images of cold, dark brown eyes danced across my mind. There had been so much pain. So much fear and betrayal that I thought for sure I would suffocate. If not from his body weight on top of me, then the emotions his violation caused.

Gentle hands brought me back from that black abyss. I focused my attention through the hazy fog coating my mind. Our gazes locked and I realized he was wiping the tears from my face. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I fought against him, desperately wanting to deny my need for comfort. I didn't do that, but I was so tired. Tired of fighting and tired of denying. My body fell into his and I dropped my forehead onto his shoulder, surrendering.

"You have feelings, Caroline. You just don't want to acknowledge them because you know if you do, then there's a chance the pain could kill you. I'm telling you right now, sweetheart, that's impossible. You're too strong." He murmured against my ear and I blinked at his neck. He was wrong. It wasn't that I didn't know how to acknowledge my feelings, they just didn't exist. And if they did, they were buried far too deep.

"I'm dead inside, Klaus. It's like there's something in me, rotting its way from the inside. I can't kill it with my knives or destroy it with my magic, it's just there and it's killing me. I'm defenseless."

He didn't respond. I didn't want him to. Klaus pulled away and I pulled my knees to my chest, watching as he glided back, sitting on the ground at a fair distance from me.

"You trusted this Donavan kid enough to sleep with him. Why?" Klaus asked and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Because he was sweet and I knew he wouldn't hurt me when taking my virginity. I was wrong about that, though." I muttered, more to myself than him. When I looked back at him, he looked perplexed. Like he had a question but wasn't sure if he should ask it or not. I waited and he cleared his throat.

"But, uh, I thought you said your father . . ." He trailed off and I understood what he was asking.

"He didn't rape me like that." I whispered and Klaus blinked, then I got my reaction.

"He sodomized you." Klaus wasn't talking to me, anymore. He had that look in his eyes. You know, the one where humanity just seeped away and all that was left was a black shadow of ferocious anger.

"How old were you?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"Six and eight." I answer.

Klaus stood up and started to pace. I glanced to the side, before slowly standing. I watched him rake his fingers through his hair as his mouth moved and sounds emerged, but I couldn't make them out. I wasn't even sure if he was speaking a language known to man.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, "Sir, I have-." Katherine wasn't able to finish because Klaus moved, faster than I could have ever imagined. He grabbed her throat and without having a moment's hesitation, snapped her neck. When her body fell his leg extended, colliding with her torso and sending her soaring down the hall. Where she landed awkwardly. I stared at her before looking back at Klaus. His chest heaved and his eyes were no longer blue, but a startling gold that seemed to emanate liquid fire.

He squatted and lifted the clothes Katherine had brought. "Get dressed." He snapped and then left the room, the door rattling shut behind him. I cringed and then whistled low under my breath. Well, I guess I wasn't the only one with anger issues.

OOO

"You told him?" Elena asked as we walked through the mall. After Klaus had disappeared from the room, Damon had arrived a little later. Only to inform me that I was free to go. When I asked him why Klaus was giving up his hours, he smirked, and told me the deal I had made gives Klaus twenty four hours a month and that there was nothing in the agreement that stated those twenty four hours had to happen all at once. So . . . yeah. Looks like I didn't really get out of that hour bet with the upper hand.

I wasn't too upset about it though. I'm sure once my depression at telling Klaus wears off, I'll be pissed, but until then I really don't care. "Yeah." I sigh, answering Elena's question.

"Wow, you didn't even tell Matt. Why'd you tell him?" She asked and I shrugged, flipping through the clothes.

"I don't know. He just asked and I told him. We were playing a questions game or something." I huffed and spun away in a storm of my own self-anger. Elena followed, unaffected by my mini-tantrum.

"So he has twenty four hours a month to bend you to his will, and he can cash them in whenever he pleases. Either all at once or all some here and there?" She asked bewildered and I huffed.

"He said hours. Not days. You can't duplicate a day, so I guess I should have realized, but I didn't. Although, I'm nearly positive that he won't hurt me, so . . ." I trailed off, not having anything else to say. She didn't respond. I cast her a glance.

"What about you? Where's Romeo?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Did you know that Romeo was like eighteen or nineteen and Juliet was thirteen? I don't understand why people call it a love story when in reality it was probably akin to an illegal relationship, which also resulted in the death of six people." Elena finally took in breath after getting all of that out. I looked at her.

Now that you are done informing me of useless facts, where is knight Stefan?" I deadpan and she shrugs.

"We broke up." She grumbles and my eyebrows launch up.

"As in, you're not having sex anymore?" I asked and her gaze turned dry.

"No, we're not." She grumbles and I hum.

"Interesting." I say, softly. Her eyes narrow on me in suspicion.

"That's it? No squealing or dancing to the heavens? No party planning? Just a muffled 'interesting'?" She exclaims loudly. I glanced at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize one celebrated an obsession of the devil henchman." I hissed and gasped, storming after me as I stormed away her.

"I'm not sleeping with him." Elena growls and I turned on her, eyes wide and accusing.

"I never said you did. I said you were obsessed with him, but it seems you thought I meant sex. So, how was it?" I asked, smirking. She glared.

"Oh, bite me." She returned, stomping off. I laughed.

OOO

I leaned against the metal railing looking out to the ocean after dropping Elena off. I didn't know what to make of Klaus and his moods which always seemed to be constantly changing, then again, I don't really think I'm one to talk.

"You'll be his damnation."

I didn't need to turn around to recognize the voice or think about my response.

"He's already damned." I continued to watch the ocean roar and rage. I glanced back at her, she molded from the shadows as if she were a shadow herself.

"There are fates worse than hell." She answered and I scoffed.

"You are Mother Earth. How come you aren't all down to earth and kind?" I deadpan and she smirks.

"I am the creator of all things on this planet. There are others like me, responsible for the environment of other planets. I control this one and in turn, I control everything about it. I am God of Earth." She spoke with clear diction and I rolled my eyes.

"Arrogant, too." I commented, turning away.

"I didn't say I was the God, Caroline. All planets have their own God and then there is the God of all of us. I'm ruler of Earth and Klaus is ruler of Hell. My husband is ruler of your heaven." She shrugged.

"I don't have a heaven, my soul - what's left of it – belongs to your son. My devil. What could be worse than hell?" I demanded and she leaned close, to whisper in my ear.

"Love. It's our downfall. Because it's the only thing that can't die or change over time." She moved behind me and my jaw tightened.

"You'll damn the devil and you'll destroy hell itself. You will be responsible for burning the world to ash. Because the devil can't be the devil if he loves." She purred and I spun on on her, getting into her face.

"Is that a threat? Because if it's a threat, Esther, Mother Nature, God, whatever the fuck you want to call yourself, then you need to know something very important about me. I may be a bit naïve about emotions and my anger is akin to a tornado electric storm, but fear is something I'm an expert on. And guess what? I'm not afraid of you." I say, staring her dead in the eye to let her know just how deadly serious I was.

"You should be. Or at the very least, you should be afraid of Niklaus. He's the devil, darling. Don't make the mistake so many others have." She purred, stroking my cheek. It took every ounce of energy I had to not rip her hand off. She turned away and moved back toward the alley.

"What mistake would that be?" I called before she could disappear again and she hesitated before turning her head to look back at me.

"Believing you actually matter." Then she drifted away, like she was nothing more than air.

My lips parted and the waves of insecurities Klaus told me to always ignore, came like a tsunami, ripping apart any and all walls of trust I had built. They were gone, in the blink of an eye.


	13. Chapter 12

Esther was a bitch. I hated her. I also hated that she made sense and played perfectly into my insecurities. I moved through the wide winding halls of The Devil's domain, desperately trying to remember where his throne room was.

"We had a deal." His voice echoes down the hall and I came to a stop, momentarily thinking he was speaking to me. I noticed the large French doors at the end of the hall were slightly ajar and that he was most definitely not speaking to me. If the next voice was any consolation.

"The deal became void when Caroline became engaged. It then became non-existent when you took it upon yourself to interfere in my affairs."

I blinked at the familiarity surrounding the voice and came to a stop in front of the doors, after making sure I was hidden I glanced through the small opening and nearly gasped. My mother stood in front of Klaus, glaring at him as if he weren't the King of Hell. Oh, and she was mad. Real mad

"Nice try, Elizabeth, but unfortunately for you. Our deal was in no way tampered by me at any time. The unfortunate death of that wolf-demon was merely consolation of my brand new deal with your daughter." His grin was wicked and her face paled before burning a bright, angry red.

"You bastard." She spit out and Klaus didn't respond as he stared down at her. They were only separated by four stone steps, but based on their abilities they might as well have been miles apart.

"Now, darling. Don't be cross." He purred, moving down the steps and slipping past her.

"She's a child, Klaus." My mom returned, spinning to face him. He shrugged.

"It's not my fault you regret your decision. I did tell you, you would. And she's not a child, she'll be twenty in four months. Then our deal will be complete." He smiled devilishly, watching her from the fire place. The flame danced along his skin erotically.

"She'll never agree. She'll sooner kill you. Caroline isn't one for responsibilities. Besides, what's wrong with me?" She asked and his gaze turned dry as he looked from the flame to meet her gaze. He pointed at her threateningly.

"I'll ask you to watch your tongue, Elizabeth. You do not want to fuel my rage, it is still quite great when it comes to you." He snarled.

"I don't understand why you were so angry with me. I didn't rape her." My mother's voice caused me to flinch. So did the harsh sound her body colliding with the ground created, after Klaus backhanded her. I blinked. They knew each other. They knew each other real well.

Elizabeth pushed up on her forearms, tentatively staring up at him. He grabbed the back of her skull by her hair, hoisting her up with unimaginable strength before snarling in her face. "I don't care if you were as ignorant as a lamb. You hold blame in my eyes. You're lucky I don't know where your husband is, luv. Because if I did, I would tear his flesh from his bones and reattach it inside out while you watched." He murmurs with his face close to hers. I didn't like the closeness of their proximity. It bothered me in a way I didn't like.

There was also no anger in me. Sure, I was pissed because they were talking about me in a way I didn't understand, but I wasn't angry at the way he was treating her. I found myself pretty indifferent toward this entire situation. If you don't count the shock and minimal confusion.

"Our deal was simple, Elizabeth. Your life in exchange for your first born. You sliced our hands. You signed in blood. My patience was tested when you requested I do not approach her until she was eighteen. I abided by that request. Then when she was eighteen you already had her engaged and so I could not go near her again because of that other nasty clause in our deal. I have waited. I was patient. No more." He threw her to the side and she cried out when her body collided harshly with cold stone.

"But you did approach her." My mother choked out.

"You bound her to you as if she weren't already your possession. She's not a normal girl. She doesn't want children. She doesn't want power or title-." My mother broke off on a muffled sob.

"She doesn't even feel arousal." She finished, trying to push herself up.

"Does that sound like a queen to you?" Elizabeth finished on her feet, voice surprisingly strong. Klaus smirked and sat on his throne. He rubbed his mouth and jaw, still smiling.

"She does feel arousal, and why do you think she's so emotionally detached - don't answer that, I'm not stupid. Your husband broke her and you know how much I like broken things." He bit his bottom lip before straightening and scowling at her.

"Now leave my home or I will consider our deal void and finish in ripping you limb from limb. In all honesty, I wouldn't care either way." He waved his hand flippantly. She faded into nothing, leaving silence in her wake.

I stared at the empty room before pushing on the door. It opened with a squeak and Klaus looked up, sharply. We stared at each other for a few beats of tense silence. He pushed up from his throne just as I turned on my heel and ran.

I didn't get to the end of the hall before he appeared in front of me, catching my arms in grips of iron. I growled, baring my fangs at him before kicking out my legs. I hit him particularly hard in a certain area, causing him to fly backwards through the air. He flipped and soared, yet landed gracefully on his feet. He caught himself while sliding backward a few yards.

He straightened and glared at me. "I'm going to forgive you for that, luv, but don't try it-." My fist colliding with his face cut him off. He blinked a few times before raising a hand to touch the blood coating his bottom lip. He licked it away, staring down at me with dark eyes. The blue was gone and only black resided.

When I threw another punch he caught it with his fist, throwing me backward. I slammed across the floor with a pained cry, because damn, that hurt. I didn't want to play. I wanted answers. So, I turned to my last resort, forcing the energy from the center of myself.

"Caroline, just calm-." My magic cut him off this time. The drapes that aligned the wall came alive like serpents, bending to my will. They wrapped around his limbs in a cement like grip, hoisting him into the air and pinning him, spread eagle, nearly ten feet off the ground.

I panted, desperately fighting to catch my breath while pushing onto my feet. Klaus's blinked at his own drapes being used against him. "Neat trick, Caroline. Now put me down. I'm not going to ask again." He growled and I stared up at him.

"How could you? Why . . . me? My mother's firstborn. What if I were a boy – or it – or whatever." I shook my head, gripping the short strands of my hair, trying to wrap my brain around the overwhelming emotions. It was harder than I had ever thought possible.

"Caroline." He said softly and I snarled.

"Shut up." He needed to stop talking. I couldn't handle his voice right now.

"Your mother told me that you didn't give a shit about me and that I wasn't special, is that true?" I asked and he cursed harshly under his breath.

"No. She wants something that I plan on giving you. Now, let me down before I become angry." He says and I stared at him.

"I don't trust you." I whisper, wrapping my arms around my torso.

"Bullshit. You trust me. Fucking hell!" He screamed. Losing control while fighting against my bindings. He didn't budge at first and I was distracted by my thoughts until the ground started to shake. Another roar escaped him, like a ferocious beast. He fought against my magic and that wasn't good. Against my will, energy erupted from me contrasting catastrophically against his.

The walls tore apart at the seams. Rock and stone crumbled around us as the bindings around him loosened enough for him to fall through. It hurt to reign my source back in and it also hurt to feel it fighting against his.

His black boots landed deafly as his eyes met mine. My gasp was the last thing my mind was able to comprehend before I was soaring through the air. I landed hard. I felt like a bag of bones as I lay on the stone ground. Klaus slipped his hands underneath my body, pulling me into his arms. His eyes were horrified when they locked with mine. I coughed, metallic liquid pooling in my mouth before running out of the sides and down my chin.

"Bloody hell, luv. I told you to stop." He mumbled running his hands along my body. I wanted to make a comment about how perverted he was being, but then I felt it. A light warmth gliding along every inch of my body. I was wrapped in this cocoon of safety where there was no pain. Where there was no nothing. Not even me.


	14. Chapter 13

My body resembled a pile of jelly. Figuratively speaking, of course. I mean, I wasn't an actual pile of jelly. Okay, now that just sounded stupid. But I felt all . . . gooey. My eyelids physically hurt as I tried to open them and when I got my first glimpse of light, they clamped up tightly and I sobbed in pain, burying my face against soft sheets. The light around me darkened as I felt a hand on the back of my thigh.

"Caroline, wake up. You've been unconscious for ten days." He murmurs against my ear. A jolt of adrenaline has me pushing up on my forearms and rubbing feverishly at my eyes. With a pounding heart, I did my best to steady my vision. It blurred and wavered before finally settling on a pair of crystal blue eyes, which were showcasing extreme concern masked by anger.

"Ten days?" I croaked out in a hoarse and scratchy voice that I didn't even recognize. It embarrassed me and I felt the burn against my cheeks. A blood bag appeared immediately and I yanked it from his hand. Not focusing on manners or female decency, I sunk my teeth into the bag and forced nearly the entire thing down my throat. Of course, my mouth wasn't that big so blood poured down my jaw and neck. I stopped once it reached my breasts because that was a bit much, even for me.

With a grunt the bag flew across the room. I looked up at him and his gaze was on the droplets of crimson trailing slowly down my skin. "You know where the shower is." He murmurs, turning and walking toward his door.

"Devil." I say, my voice stronger and more normal. He stilled, jaw tightening before looking back at me.

"We need to talk. This isn't game or a negotiation. We're talking or you can just kill me now, because I will not work for a man I can't trust." The word choice of ' _man_ ' might have been a bit much, but still, it was true.

"Your hair is oilier than the Gulf of Mexico after the spill of 2010. You smell like a rat's ass and I'm pretty sure there is mold growing on you. Take a shower. We'll chat afterwards." He says and I scoff, before wincing.

"I do not smell like a rat's ass." I growl, stumbling off the bed. His husky chuckle reached my ears.

"Yes you do, but you're still beautiful." Then he was leaving and I was standing there on legs of jelly. Trying to understand what in the hell I saw in him. My head tilted to the side and I inquired his backside. Hmm. Oh yes, I've figured it out, it was most definitely his ass.

With a roll of my eyes, I stomped toward the bathroom. Determined to rid myself of the rat ass smell. Because, it was really bad.

OOO

This is insane. I wasn't wearing that. Not a chance in hell.

"Fuck you." I return as Klaus holds up the piece of fabric he was trying to pass off as a dress. My glare was harsh and my snarl was furious. He looked unimpressed.

"Caroline, I told you. We have a meeting." He reminds me.

"Oh, I remember. You couldn't wait to inform me of that after I got out of the shower, but you can't stall this anymore! I have questions!" I yelled at him and he glares, before flicking his hand.

"Then ask." He growls. I cross my arms over my towel covered breasts and huffed.

"Finally, a glimpse of chivalry." I hiss and his glare sent a wave of arousal through me AKA the heat pooling between my thighs. It felt great to be informed of this cruel control he had over my body. Have I mentioned I hated him? Well, I do. Or maybe I like him. Only a little, though. A miniscule tiny bit. Promise.

"Chivalry? I'm the devil, Caroline. I don't need chivalry." He hollered, it wasn't necessarily a yell. More along the lines of a shout from his diaphragm that said he was sincerely losing patience.

"What's this deal you made with my mother?" I snap. He sighs, heavily.

"Once upon a time, your mother actually possessed a conscience. In exchange for her soul, she wished for immortality." He shrugged as if it were nothing. I glanced to the side.

"So . . . what? She summoned you and offered her soul in exchange for immortality?" I grumbled.

"She also offered her body." He informed moving toward his closet. I blinked, feeling a wave of something. I didn't recognize it, but it was dirty. Like a cancer swirling inside of me, clawing its way from the pit of my stomach to the place in my chest where a heart should lie. I didn't like it. Nor did I like the morbid curiosity that followed.

He returned holding another piece of cloth. "Did you fuck her?" I ask, turning around. Trying to deny the sensations eating me alive.

" _No_!" He sounded appalled and I turned, blinking.

"Caroline, she was fifteen." He drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Would you let me finish the story?" He questioned and I blinked, again.

"I thought you did." I blurt and he ignores me.

"She offered me her soul and body in exchange for immortality at age fifteen. I declined. I honestly don't like them that young. The youngest I'll take is eighteen." He shrugged and I glanced to the side. Okay . . . at least he abided by the law?

"Good for you?" It came out as a question and he ignored it.

"Put this on." He demanded before disappearing back into the closet. I tiptoed toward the bed and glanced down at the pieces of fabric strewn about. I pulled on the panties and bra quickly. Both were lace and while the panties weren't exactly a thong, they were teeny and did, in no way, cover my ass. After that disaster, I pulled on the dress – more like a tight black seaweed wrap. Except not seaweed and much shorter.

It was tight from my breasts to an inch above mid-thigh. I wasn't quite sure it was legal to wear in public. Although, I guess if you're with the devil you can do whatever the hell you'd like. He came back with a pair of leather boots. Long and heeled.

"Klaus." I snarl and he ignores that.

"Sit." He points to the bed and I do. Unable to resist him. My guards were crumbling and so was my ability to deny him. Hopefully that didn't last long.

"Thank you." I whisper and he glances up at me while pulling my right leg into a boot.

"For what?" he asked, sliding the leather up to an inch above my knee before zipping it with a sort of mesmerizing sound.

"Healing me. You didn't have to and I just . . ." I rolled my eyes, but I honestly did feel grateful. It would have hurt like a bitch if I had to heal on my own.

"Thank you." I finished with a shrug.

"It wasn't a problem." He grumbled, moving onto the other boot.

"So, how did this deal with my mother arise? I don't want a game. I don't want a mystery. I want a straight forward answer, that's it. Can't you just fucking give me that?!" I burst, throwing my hands in the air as he finished. He sat back on his haunches and stared at me.

"She was twenty, alright?" He frowned and pushed up, turning around.

"She had a shitty childhood. It resembled yours, oddly." He turned back to meet my gaze. My jaw tightened as another stab of pain hit me, at the reminder of just what my past consisted of. Calling it a childhood was an insult.

"Older men liked her enough not to care about asking. She was a prostitute by the age of twelve and she'd had enough by fifteen. She summoned me for help, but I informed her that I didn't take soldiers or lovers that young. So, she offered me another deal. If I kept her safe until she was of whatever age I deemed appropriate. She'd do whatever I asked of her. Anything, the limits were endless. I took pity on her. She was a child, Caroline, she had no idea of the things I could request." He murmured, gripping my jaw with both hands and forcing my surprisingly wet eyes to meet his.

"I told her I wanted her first born. She became horrified. Like I said, she possessed a conscience . . . once." He admitted, moving away from me.

"We parted ways and I didn't hear from her for another five years. When I found her trying to steal from me. Immortality elixir. Ooh . . ." He whistled, shaking his head.

"I was so angry, Caroline." His eyes glowed that blackness that sent shivers of fear down my spine. Nothing else in this existence could scare me but those eyes. They were pure evil. The callousness disappeared, leaving behind crystal pools of blue. They held the ability to make me feel things, good things, which nothing else could. It was a strange contrast.

"My anger overwhelmed me and I beat her nearly to death. With her last breath she told me I could have her first born if I just found it in myself to save her." His voice was mocking and I didn't appreciate it.

"You're cruel." I say and he smirks.

"I know." Klaus turned on the heels of his feet before meeting my gaze, not embarrassed, but not entirely proud either.

"I accepted. Children were trainable. If it were a boy, I would immediately get him. I would raise him as my son. Honestly, I hadn't expected it to be a girl. The night you were born, I didn't see you. I came to Elizabeth, but she . . . declined I get you. She told me that because you weren't a boy, there was no reason for me to take you. We had said nothing in our agreement about a girl." A curl of twisted amusement formed on his lips.

"She was good for a whore." He spat and I flinched. This was obviously something that infuriated him.

"So, we added to our deal. I would get you on your eighteenth birthday if you weren't married or engaged to be married. I think people easily underestimate your mother. I know I did. I won't ever again, but . . ." He shrugged with a dismissive roll of his eyes.

"I didn't watch over you, if I had, your father wouldn't have laid a finger on you. To be rather blunt, Caroline, I completely forgot about you. It wasn't until your eighteenth birthday when I found you in a park after a date with that stupid wolf-prick that I'd even paid you a thought. I will admit that I couldn't stop thinking about you after that. I practically stalked you, learned everything I could. Ruthless, emotionless, talented bitch." He smirked, but I didn't return it.

"You killed Tyler because he got in the way of your deal. Not because you found him annoying or whatever. It wasn't even his fault. Why not just kill my mother and take me for yourself? It's not like you couldn't have." I say and he shrugs.

"I didn't take you, Caroline, because you intrigued me. I had no interest of raising a little girl. You just appeared magically and then you were just _there_. I couldn't get rid of you for the life of me and I wasn't even sure I wanted to." He snapped and I pushed up from the bed, surprisingly finding myself nearly eye level with him, thanks to the extra height.

"You didn't want to get rid of me, yet I was nothing but a pawn." I snapped back at him and he nodded, moving closer.

"Yeah, you were a pawn, Caroline. A pawn I didn't give a damn about." He growled and I smacked him, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around, pulling me flush against his front before pinning my wrist behind my back. I grunted, shifting in his hold. His lips teasingly brushed against my skin, sending shivers down my entire length. Tightening my nipples and thickening my throat.

"That would be the third time you've hit me, Caroline." He purred against my ear.

"I'm starting to think it turns you on." With that, I pushed away from him.

"Go to hell." I grumbled and he laughed.

"I live in hell, luv." He reminds and I ignored him.

"It doesn't turn me on!" I shout suddenly.

"You don't turn me on, you don't have any effect on me whatsoever. I don't care about you and you don't care about me, so I suppose we're even." I stormed toward his door, but he appears in front of me, causing me to come immediately to a halt.

"Don't, you ever tell me how I feel, Caroline." He growled, moving toward me until I was stumbling back on the heels of these stupid boots.

"Why not, huh? You're the devil, you're not supposed to feel anything." I hiss in his face as I regained my footing the best I could. He glared at me as we stood toe to toe in the middle of his room, in what very much resembled a lover's quarrel. Fuck.

"You're arrogant. You're selfish. You're abusive. I hate you." I bit out and he continues to move forward while I continued to back up.

"Keep it coming, luv." He goaded.

"Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you!" I screamed, shoving on his chest. He grabbed my wrists and we fell backward. I expected to land on the hard floor, but my back collided with soft satin. My wrists were pinned above me in a vice grip while his body molded over mine. I was trapped and I didn't care.

His tongue snaked out, tracing the outline of my lips while wetting his own. I swallowed, hard enough to emit sound. When he pressed his hips into mine, they instinctually pushed up to flush with his. A quivering sensation gripped my vaginal muscles with a brief wave of intense pleasure. I whimpered, turning my face away from him as a rocking movement heightened my senses.

I blinked rapidly at the wall, hating the fact that my own hips mimicked his movements. The moans that fell from my lips as his mouth explored my neck were embarrassing. I wanted him. The realization struck me like a million tiny needles against every inch of skin.

"Klaus." I turn my head, but his mouth envelopes mine. Cutting off any and all arguments. His hands released my wrists and slid up, lacing his fingers with my own. Our mouths moved feverishly and I was honestly ready to just shred the clothes, damn my inexperience. But the door bursting open served as a marvelously distracting cock-block.


	15. Chapter 14

"You son of a bitch!"

My best friend's scream hit my ears as she storms past a flustered Damon. Klaus buries his face in my neck as I watch Elena stop five feet away, hands on her hips and a worried frown on her pretty face. Bonnie comes to stand hesitantly behind her. Surprise filled me along with more heat, but that was mainly thanks to the fact that Klaus continued to keep his groin pressed hard against mine.

My skin cells felt as if they've been lit on fire and the gentle throb of my clit had turned into a jackhammer of need. All of this destroyed my dignity because I was experiencing it in front of my _best friends_. Or _friend_. I wasn't quite sure what Bonnie and I were as of the moment.

I pushed against Klaus' shoulders and he pushed up, turning away from me and the door before walking toward the opposite wall. His hands gripped his head as he continued to face away from us. I shut my thighs, pushing up on my hands. The blonde strands covered my face as I ducked my head from embarrassment.

"We thought he killed you." Bonnie murmured.

"That's the rumor!" Elena screamed, more at Damon than anyone else. Klaus finally turned staring at the blue eyed Salvatore, hell we all were staring at Damon. Wondering why in the hell Elena was so pissed at him.

"You've been missing for ten days and everyone is talking about the destruction of the castle. What's going on?" Elena asked and our gazes switched from Damon to her. Bonnie looked dumbfounded.

"Elena, we just walked in on them having sex with clothes on. Take a guess as to what's been going on." Bonnie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms tightly across her chest while Elena blinked. I looked up at Klaus, frowning.

"Didn't you tell everyone it was just an accident?" I questioned.

"You mean when he left your bedside?" Damon snorted.

"Which happened to be never." He finished with a roll of his eyes and I frowned deeper.

"You let the community of hell think that I had attacked you because you were watching me . . . be unconscious?" This was confusing me. Klaus stares with wide eyes at me before glancing to the side.

"No." He said, slowly.

"I was not _watching_ you be unconscious. I was _waiting_ for you to wake up." He nodded with exaggerative hand gestures. He looked like an idiot, but I was so fucking touched.

"Thanks, devil." I mumbled, looking back over at my friends. I stood up and their eyes dropped to my attire.

"I know. I resemble a stripper." I shrug.

"Badass?" Bonnie suggested.

"How are you going to hide a weapon?" Damon inquired while examining my outfit. I ignored him.

"What the hell are you doing, Caroline?" Elena asked and she wasn't referring to the outfit. Her gaze was locked with mine and it was a bit judgmental. The room fell into a thick silence as we stared each other down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, it came out more of a warning. Warning her to watch her next words. Unfortunately, she didn't heed it.

"Have you completely and utterly lost your psychopathic mind?! He's the devil!" She yelled, moving toward me.

"And you're fucking him." Her laugh was bitter and stunned.

"No, I'm not. I've been _unconscious_ for ten fucking days, Elena. Oh, and now that we're on the subject of taboo love interests. Maybe you want to admit something to the room instead of calling out my bullshit decisions." I snap, noticing Stefan lingering by the doorway. Her spine went rigid and her eyes narrowed. Bonnie inhaled sharply and lowered her gaze.

I was removing the boots as Elena moved toward me and we were eye level as both of my feet hit the floor. I glared and moved closer until we were toe to toe. "What's that supposed to mean, Forbes?" She asked.

"Do you need a hint, Gilbert?" I returned, shoving her shoulders. She caught herself and her eyes glowed blue.

"I'm not fighting you." She growled and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Why not, scared?" I goaded and she cocked her head to the side before shaking it.

"Yes." She answered in contrast to her non-verbal answer.

"Not because I'm scared of getting my ass kicked, but because I know that if I fight you, you'll use it as leverage for when you push me away. You'll claim I pushed you away first. Just like you did with Bonnie. You say everyone leaves, Caroline. Your fuck for nothing of a father did, but c'mon, you're pretty good at pushing us away." She shrugged. I was horribly confused, extraordinarily dumbfounded, and even more embarrassed. Holy shit, this was his fault. For sucking the numbness away like a leech and leaving behind . . . _emotions_.

I didn't want this. I didn't want to argue with Elena. I didn't want to feel embarrassed or dumbfounded or confused or surprised or aroused. I was done with these feelings. I was done with this bullshit humanity. I was a demon for Christ's sake. I was a tracker. People feared my very name. I was done. Completely.

Suddenly I felt it, I felt it all go away. My eyes shut as if in clarity and when they opened I saw their emptiness reflected in Elena's. She blinked, taking a step back as if I'd physically struck her. Slowly I glanced over at Klaus.

"If you need someone dead. You know where to find me." I move around her and walk out of the room. Violence slid slowly through my blood stream as a lust for blood blossomed in my chest. Oh baby, I was back.

* * *

Klaus stared at Elena while she stared at the door Caroline had just disappeared through. "Do you know how long it took me to get that look out of her eyes?" Klaus snarled and he was in front of her in a second before pinning her to the wall by her neck.

"I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" He roared, but was thrown backwards by Damon and Stefan. It took him less than the blink of an eye to have both of them falling to the ground unconscious with broken necks. Bonnie stumbled away from him, but did her best to toss energy waves as if to ward him off. He countered them with a simple flick of his wrist.

"Majesty." Elena choked out as he pinned her again.

"I assure you that Caroline _never_ felt emotions." She gasped, her hands rising to grip the forearm of the hand squeezing her throat.

"She's indifferent to everything! It's just who she is!" Bonnie cried, trying to get him to release her friend.

With a growl he threw Elena to the side, both she and Bonnie slammed to the ground. "You two are the most selfish, ignorant bitches I've ever met." He snarled, turning to face them while they both pushed up.

"She is not indifferent. She is _broken_. Don't you understand that?" He asked, squatting in front of them.

"Maybe you don't understand what rape can do to a person, let alone a child. In my opinion it is the worst thing that can happen to someone. And she experienced it at an age as young as _six_. Her mother is a cunt. She has never felt the emotion love and your personality is determined at age seven. Unfortunately, she was too busy being sexually abused by the one person who was supposed to protect her, to really gain a personality. Of course she's fucked up. That doesn't mean she doesn't feel emotions. She doesn't want to feel them, there is a difference. You attacked her and you expected a response that wasn't forty mile high walls? Don't be stupid. It's tacky." He pushed up to his full height before walking around them.

"Get the fuck out of my room." He said, slamming the door of his bathroom behind him. It rattled against the hinges. The mirror was shattered as Klaus' fist collided with the surface. He'd worked _so_ hard to try and get her to trust him. Then his mother comes along and fucks that up. Then Elizabeth can't stay the hell out of his home and now this. He was going to make Caroline Forbes feel her humanity again, because if he didn't, it may just kill him.

* * *

His screams amused me. Honestly. I found myself laughing as he begged for his life. Little, did he know, he was never going to get the chance to see the sun again. Or maybe he did know it, either way, I was done watching his blubbering insanity.

With a simple flick of my wrist and slice of my blade, his head was forever removed from his shoulders. With a sigh I tossed that into the dumpster behind me before skipping over his body. I skipped the rest of the way down the alley.

Once I got back to the devil's domain, I was still skipping. There was just something beautiful about fire and brimstone highlighted with the chorus of horrified screams from the damned.

I grinned at Klaus as I entered his throne room.

"Your killer is dead, devil." I sang and he watched me curiously.

"Why so happy, Caroline?" He asked.

"Not happy, curious." I answer with a sigh and a giggle that sounded psychotic to my own ears. His facial features didn't change. I bat my eye lashes seductively, before taking the first step up toward his large throne. My body hummed and I froze, blinking rapidly against the shield fighting against my rise of the stairs.

I noticed Damon looking horrified, while Klaus didn't so much as flinch from his slouched position. With a deep breath, I pushed against the invisible force and moved up the steps. Once I reached the leveled platform the force vanished and I straddled him. Again, he didn't react.

"What? I did your stupid little mission. I killed him. He's dead. Now, don't I get a reward?" I purred against his mouth and he stared at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sitting up straighter. I gripped his neck, keeping myself steady.

"I thought this is what you wanted." I breathe, brushing my mouth against his. Then, he moved swiftly, easily maneuvering my body from around him and onto his thrown. He walked down the stairs with no effort at all.

"I don't want you like that." he motioned toward me and my jaw locked. Well then, I'll just try a different route.

"On my knees, perhaps?" I purred, leaning forward and giving him a deep view of cleavage. He smirked and looked away, shaking his head.

"Caroline, you're curious about sex. I get it, you're attracted to me. But I don't just want your body, and I sure as hell am not going to help you push away any sense of emotion by keeping it just physical. So, you want me, give me a reason besides the fact that your pussy is wet." He walked out of the throne room. Leaving me in a state of bewildered anger.

"I broke another elevator, asshole!" I screamed after him. Damon whistled low under his breath, turning back to finish his paperwork. I slumped in defeat against The Devil's throne.


	16. Chapter 15

I was back in the black seaweed wrap and boots that should technically be illegal. Klaus had arrived at my apartment at three in the morning, only to inform me that we still had an obligation to . . . something or someone. Honestly I was too asleep to really comprehend what he was saying, but I suppose I should have because what I was currently staring at infuriated me.

It took us two minutes to travel through a portal – which Klaus had created on my bedroom floor – and arrive at a castle, where the meeting was being held. The scene we had walked in on was the cause of my fury. Men, women, and children were lined up on a stage. Mouths either gagged or taped shut. Their hands either bound in front of them or behind with plastic ties. I immediately turned to leave, but Klaus gripped my waist stopping me.

"What's wrong, luv? I thought executions were your thing." He murmured against my ear and slammed my fist into his ribs. He winced.

"I will not watch innocents be slaughtered." I say, desperate to keep the emotions swarming within me at bay. Klaus cocked his head to the side.

"Feeling secondhand guilt, Caroline? It's a bitch, feeling the emotions that are supposed to be felt by others, huh?" He questioned and I could have killed him, right then and there. I could have ripped him limb from limb.

"Fuck you." I growled and he shook his head.

"We aren't here for the festivities. We're here to participate in a meeting to stop these executions. Now, tell me what you know of them." He says, keeping me flush against him with his arm wrapped securely around my waist. I let him guide me through the dark room filled with demons, ghosts, and ghouls laughing and having a fantastic time while innocent humans wait for their slaughter. Tears soaked the faces of the women and children as the men fought against their fear.

"They take place every year in hopes of calming the casualties. I believe they were your idea." My anger glowed within my gaze.

"You liked the execution last month." He commented, smiling frozenly at a few who raise their drinks to him.

"That was different." I hissed immediately.

"How so?" He returned just as quickly.

"Those people were the damned. Scum of the earth. These people have jobs and lives and they are children." I bit out, close to his face as he leads me backwards.

"Which is why we're here to put an end to it. I figured you should get used to hell's politics if you're ever going to make a good queen." He hadn't looked at me when he said that. I watched him continue to lead me through this sickening madness. My emotions were giving me whiplash and I still blamed him. I enjoyed watching evil people die, even if those people were human. I enjoyed killing them. I even enjoyed torturing them. Innocents were not something I harmed. There was no point. They had done no wrong so there was no reason for them to suffer.

These executions were more or less a compromise permitted by Klaus to get the demons off his back. I had been about four when they had been agreed to. So it was a pretty new tradition.

"What are you talking about, 'when I become queen'? I'm not your wife." I say and he didn't respond. I dug my heels into the ground.

"If you think I am marrying you or becoming your backwards Persephone you are sincerely mistaken. My mother was right, I would sooner kill you." I growled and he ignored me again. This was insane. I was not marrying him! God, what kind of husband would he make anyway? He'd never even taken me on a date. Not that I thought dates were anything other than inconvenient, but _still_. I wasn't going to marry the Devil without actually liking him and the fact that he could awaken my sexuality did not constitute any likeness.

My butt hit a stone chair by the time my internal rant had completed and I took notice of the demons seated around me. There were about a dozen or so, all participating in soft conversation with those they had arrived with. Some were dressed nicely and some only had the decency to wear a pair of pants. One was even naked and he had absolutely no shame. Not that he should, he was extraordinarily fit and attractive. My eyes widen as I noticed his erection. He was also hung, so . . . yeah.

My eyes landed on someone that gave me pause. Matt Donavan sat next to an elder demon, dressed in a nicely prim suit, and looking very sophisticated. I blinked. Was this the same guy who took me out on our first date without a shirt? I looked toward Klaus, but he hadn't taken any interest in Matt. He was talking with Damon, who looked agitated.

Realization dawned on me and I nearly laughed. Klaus would in no way have any sort of clue as to what Matt looked like. Oh great. I cringed because he hadn't seemed to really like Matt when I'd first informed him of his existence. I suddenly felt awkward. Really awkward, especially when Matt did a double take in my direction.

I promptly ignored him and looked toward Klaus. "Devil." I say and he slowly looks toward me. I gave him an infuriated look and he didn't as much as blink. Then he snapped his fingers and the doors slammed shut so hard it literally sucked all sound from the room. Amusement filled me and I leaned back, resting my forearms on the arms of my chair.

"Meeting called to order." Klaus spoke in a king-like manner. You know, powerful and dignified. It was a cute. I rolled my eyes back toward the naked man. A succubus. He winked at me and I winked back, because they were insanely fun to flirt with. His none existent modesty was not lost on anyone and the man that sat next to him looked insanely uncomfortable. This fact obviously amused the succubus.

"Why are we here, my king?" A man at the opposite head of the table questioned.

"Oh right, I'm calling off these executions." Klaus spoke flippantly and distractedly while he wrote something down. Surprise filled everyone and Matt leaned forward, squinting. Oh, I just dared him to say something.

Apparently Matt had become a mind reader because he opened his mouth. "Devil, these executions were put in place to control the demon population. It might be a rash decision to eradicate them. For fear of retaliation. Violent retaliation." Matt's point got hesitant grumbles of agreement from everyone around the table and Klaus looked up, blinking.

"I'm sorry. You are?" Klaus asked. I immediately spoke up, cutting off Matt.

"I think they should be put an end to. If anyone has any _violent retaliation_ then I suppose they'll just have to deal with the end of my blade." I say, leaning forward, staring Matt down. He leaned back and watched me.

"You can't kill an entire race." He returned.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I can try." My eyes glowed their rare silver and Matt's jaw locked.

"There is no reason to end these executions. They are used to control the majority of demons who thrive off of soul extraction. My lord, the number of innocents was your idea and it keeps them happy. Why rock the boat?" Matt questions, completely ignoring me. This caused my rage to explode and the lights around us exploded along with it. Klaus didn't even flinch nor did he look surprised. If anything, he looked bored.

"First of all." I growl and Matt looks toward me, stunned.

"There are children out there!" I screamed, launching from my chair. The succubus grabs my forearm before I can do anything rash and pushes me back on my ass.

"Please, Caroline, just sit down." He says. I blink at him. Did I know him? Realization dawned and I nearly laughed. I did cover my mouth.

"Jeremy?" I giggle, shaking my head.

"Oh my god! Pervert, put some clothes on!" I yell and he laughs, falling back down, no embarrassment whatsoever.

"You winked at me." He reminded and I waved my hands, flustered.

"I didn't recognize you." I grumble, leaning back and going back to glaring at Matt.

"Your king has spoken and if you have a problem with ending these executions then I'll have no problem cutting your throat out." I smile sweetly. He frowned.

"I don't answer to you, Caroline." He responds and I fisted my hands. Jeremy cleared his throat, frowning uncomfortably.

"Maybe not, but you answer to me and I am ending these executions whether you like it or not. So, go erase their memories and send them back to their life." Klaus ordered.

"All due respect, sir these executions were a compromise for the demons who were wreaking havoc on earth. They only control themselves because they know they'll be getting this every year." Another man spoke up and Klaus looked at him.

I slowly and inconspicuously remove my boots. No one noticed as I unsheathed my daggers and waited patiently. I would literally cut the throats out of all these motherfuckers. Well, maybe not Jeremy. He was like a little brother to me, but everyone else. Oh yeah, I would kill them without batting an eye.

"You all don't seem to understand, I'M NOT ASKING!" Klaus roared so loudly the walls seemed to shake. My grip tightened on my blades while I scanned the room. Just praying for someone to make a wrong move.

"I'm telling you that these executions are done. End of story. Period. I don't even like them. They're boring and lazy. So, I'm ending them." He spoke clearly.

"They're also wrong." I point out on a snarl and Klaus waves his hand toward me.

"And they're wrong." He smiles, nodding. I blinked at him, hell, everyone blinked at him. Had he lost his mind? I suppose it was inevitable, but I'd hoped he would last a little longer than this. Then again I'd only known him for a little over a month and he'd been the devil for . . . well . . . ever.

Matt looked at me before back at Klaus, surprised. "So the rumors are true? You're fucking him?" He asked me and Klaus' smile drops. My eyes harden and my knuckles lose color with the force of my grip. Matt shuddered and shrugged.

"To each his own, man." Matt muttered. Klaus squinted.

"What is that supposed to me, exactly?" He asked and I shared a glance with Jeremy.

"Nothing. We'll go cancel these executions." Matt assured and stood up with a few of his cronies. Just as they got to the door, the locks slid shut with a deafeningly click. I swallowed and Klaus leaned back. The group faced him as the people still sitting at the table looked toward their laps, bowing their head. Almost in prayer. Jeremy blinked out for a second, but arrived back wearing pants. He had a gun and a knife. I closed my eyes.

"I asked you a question." Klaus said, voice shockingly clear. I sent a little prayer. Dear god, this was about to get bloody.

"It was nothing, your majesty. I assure you." Matt spoke strongly and Jeremy shifted, anxious.

"No, it wasn't _nothing_. Don't make me force it out of you, demon." He still didn't know who Matt was. Dear heaven and hell. I shut my eyes tighter before opening them, hoping to catch Klaus' stare. I couldn't. He wouldn't meet my gaze. Shit.

Matt opened his mouth, but Klaus moved. I moved just as fast, getting in front of Matt just as Klaus did. Klaus and I were toe to toe while my back was pressed up against Matt's front. I gripped Klaus' forearms while he stared Matt down. They weren't the same height. Matt was shorter a good few inches and Klaus had definite width on him. The outcome of a fight between them would surely mean death for Matt and I didn't know how I felt about that.

"I didn't mean any disrespect." Matt said.

"Maybe not, but you obviously disrespected me. Move, Caroline." His eyes glowed their brilliant gold.

"No. You can't kill him. He didn't do anything." I point out and he glared, warningly.

"Move." He repeated.

"No. Just get over it. Let's go put an end to these stupid executions and forget what some dumbass said. His opinion is invalid. He means nothing. It doesn't matter what he meant because _he means nothing_." I assure, pushing Klaus back.

"Go. Now." Klaus snarled and they all moved quickly. Jeremy hesitated, but he left too. It took approximately fifteen seconds to hear the roar of the furious crowd outside. Someone tried to calm them down and the relieved sobs of the humans reached my ears, as did their memory erasing.

"This is bullshit!" A random demon screamed as he banged on the door. More banging occurred and Klaus chuckled darkly, before slipping past me.

"Exactly what do they think they are going to accomplish?" He snarled to himself, ripping the door open and throwing a high level energy wave at the deranged crowd. They flew back with such force, some of them were killed on impact alone. I moved to stand next to him, my blades drawn.

"Listen!" He screamed and they silenced.

"This. Is. _My_. World." He bit out, then scoffed.

"Not that you could forget that. You will not retaliate, because if you do. I will personally deliver a fate far worse than any death. You have my word on that." His voice shook with barely contained fury while flames burst out along his hands. The embers crackling and bursting free.

"If you have a problem. Please, do step forward." He offered, eyes so gold you couldn't locate his pupil. No one moved, but it was obvious that they were angry. Just too scared to say anything.

"Leave."

With that one word mostly everyone was gone. Except Jeremy. I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Jer." I wave and he glances toward Klaus before shimmering away into nothing. Klaus released a huff.

"Bastards. Hell is for the damned and those people surely weren't damned. They'll get over it." He shrugged and I stared at him.

"Ready to go home?" He asked and my jaw hit the floor.

"Are you serious right now?" I demanded.

"Yeah. I'm starving." He moved toward the exit and I blinked before stumbling off after him.

"You just broke a deal. You need to call, like, a meeting or something. Create a different accord." I spoke quickly and he rolled his eyes.

"Caroline, this wasn't a law or even a tradition. This was an outcome of a drunk me really annoyed with everyone. God, they wouldn't shut up." He muttered to himself while pressing the elevator button.

"They'll get over it. It wasn't a right it was more of a pleasure." He rolled his neck and I stared at him.

"Are you meaning to tell me that hundreds of innocent people died because you got drunk and impatient?" I snarled through gritted teeth. He glanced down at me, frowning.

"Caroline, you seem – okay." He pressed his palms together and faced me.

"You are a demon. You have absolutely no moral compass toward the human race. Okay? They aren't your kind and they sure as fuck aren't mine. Am I proud that children were involved? No. Am I proud that the majority were innocent? No. Will I lose sleep over it? No. I am the devil." He growled, fisting his hands.

"Sometimes I think you forget that. Humans are selfish creatures. They're animals pretending to be something they're not. I will not apologize for helping my kind survive. It's not personal. It's just business." He turns away from me, entering the elevator. I move in next to him.

"Maybe for you." I murmur and the doors ding shut.


	17. Chapter 16

Everything happens for a reason. I firmly believe that. If I believed in anything, it was that. Sometimes the reason is so inexplicably small that our minds can't fully comprehend the meaning behind the occurrence, and by the time the reason decides to mosey its ass along, we've already forgotten the occurrence which causes the reason. Life is an unexplainable, predictable occurrence and I was smack dab in the middle of some bullshit reason.

Esther AKA Mother Nature was standing in my apartment. I had gone out to buy doughnuts because I was having an unexplainable urge for fattening sugar. I couldn't have been gone for more than ten minutes. What was it about my apartment that gave these people the idea, they had the right to enter without my permission? I was pretty sure I hadn't hung a sign inviting all ye entryway, so what the fuckity fuck?

I really wasn't that like-able. So, why did I have so many uninvited intruders? Perhaps, it was because I was so unlikeable. Because the beautiful woman in front of me did not look as though she had come for a happy visit. There would be no wine coolers tonight, ladies.

I swung my door open farther as I stepped out of the threshold and into my home. It shut with a gentle click and I shoved the remaining piece of a powered doughnut into my mouth, before dropping the bag onto the counter. I turned and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Her toe tapping against my hardwood floors became obvious in the midst of my faux display of ignorance to her presence. Unfortunately for her, she'd just have to learn I wasn't like everyone else. I wasn't going to kiss her ass. Although that information could have been easily retrieved. All she'd have to do was ask her son.

Crystal blue eyes cut into my brain sharply. I was left stupefied by their electric appearance. God, the son of a bitch wasn't even here and he still had control over these damned emotions I possessed. I hated him.

"Did you need something, God?" My voice was mocking and I took a sip from my water. She scowled at me.

"Your demeanor is petulant and your behavior is insulting. You're going to destroy the kingdom I've worked my entire life to build." She spat out. See? I told you this wasn't going to be a friendly visit.

"Last I checked, Klaus was the one who disobeyed his father. Fell from Heaven and created what we now know today as hell. The history books never said anything about his mommy holding his hand along the way." I spat back at her and her eyes glowed in fury.

"Go ahead, Esther. Attack me. I dare you. You may be older than Christ, but I sure has hell can put a dent in that pretty face of yours." My voice was clear and I was being honest. Why did everyone underestimate me just because of my age? Could they not sense the primal power radiating within me? I was more of a God than she'd ever be . . . okay, that was a bit arrogant, but she tucked me off!

"I'll give you this, you sure do possess a large pair of balls. If nothing else." Her bored exterior surprised me. Great, she had the bipolar shit her devil son possessed. Well, wasn't that just _peachy_?

I sighed, exhausted. I didn't want to fight with her. I didn't even want to participate in a staring contest. I wanted to remove my jeans, jacket, and bra. Curl into my cool bed, and sleep blissfully. My impatience to achieve my goal is what caused me to ask my next question.

"What do you want?" I grumble, finishing half of the water bottle.

"It's simple. I want your word. If my son ever asks for marriage, you will decline." Her voice held authority and finalization, as if we'd already come to the agreement. My tiredness made my walls a bit weak and instead of dodging her question or deflecting the entire subject, I met her gaze and spoke honestly.

"I will not now nor will I ever promise you or anyone that." I bit out through gritted teeth, my patience with this woman having already deflated in the three times I've laid eyes on her.

"Your son and I, contrary to apparent popular belief, are not in any kind of relationship that would constitute a marriage. If he were to ask, I don't know what I would say, but I sure as fuck wouldn't put myself in the position to answer to you. You are nothing, Esther. Not to me. Not to him. Surely not to us. If you think you have some level of control, think again. You're powerless here. Now. Leave. My. Home." I snarl and she blinks at me.

"My God . . . you're in love with him." She was shocked. I didn't care and I didn't appreciate her reading of my emotions that not even I understood.

"Get this through your head." I snapped, moving at break-neck speed so that I stood toe to toe with her.

"I do not follow you and I will never make a deal with you. Not when it comes to your son or my life. You'd have to kill me. And Esther, you may succeed in that, but you can bet your ass I would not go easily. So, get the fuck out of my home and stay the fuck away from me and Klaus, before I decide I'd rather see your head on a stick rather than attached to your neck." The last syllable had barely made it out of my mouth before she was walking around me.

She opened my door and turned to face me completely. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you would make an extraordinary queen. But know this, Caroline. As you would sooner die than leave my son. I would sooner die than see you on the throne of hell. Tell me, which is more likely the possibility. My death? Or yours?" She growled but she didn't wait for my answer. She disappeared so fast it was as though she'd never even been in my home to begin with.

After shutting my door, I rubbed my eyes and realized that my foggy brain was too tired to even begin to digest all of that shit. With a sigh, I moved toward my room leaving a trail of clothes in my wake. When I curled into the comforter, my brain shut off the instant my head hit the pillow.

OOO

"Why were you so angry about that demon's comments from the meeting?" I asked Klaus, out of the blue, almost a week after the whole Esther incident. He looked up from his desk and paperwork to meet my gaze.

"He insulted you." Klaus spoke, as if it were obvious. I frowned.

"Klaus, that demon was Matt Donavan and all he meant was that I wasn't the typical woman a man usually lusted after." I spoke slowly, as if talking to a child. Klaus inquired me for a moment, as if something amused him.

"I'm very aware of who that demon was, Caroline. I'm not that stupid. And just because he's incapable of pleasuring a woman the way she deserves, does not make you a woman men don't lust after. He insulted you. I didn't like it. I lost my temper. End of story. Here, it's a new assignment." He handed me a Manila envelope and I rolled my eyes, taking it from him.

"Are you ever going to . . . touch me . . . again?" I question, not looking at him as I opened the envelope. His answer was immediate.

"Are you going to give me an emotion besides the heat between your legs?" His voice was monotone. As if we weren't discussing my libido and our mutual attraction. I ignored him and pulled a piece of paper out. It had one name, an address, and a picture. He was sending me after a woman. A very beautiful woman.

This picture was obviously dated because it was in black and white, and the woman was dressed in a way that was surely not modern. From the high neck collar to the large hairstyle. Her eyes, while the color was undetectable, were obviously her most striking feature. They popped off the page as if they were alive.

"Old flame?" I asked and received a snort.

"Bloody hell no, luv. My sister Rebekah." He answered and I looked.

"You want her dead?" This I could not believe. He was a cruel, insensitive bastard, but I didn't believe him capable of hurting a member of his family.

"No. I don't even want her to know that I've sent you. Apologies, luv, but this assignment is more about an object I want you to retrieve. No killing. Unless someone gets in your way." He shrugs.

"The necklace around her neck. It was my mother's talisman. I need it for purposes that you do not need to be aware of. Just get it, in one piece, and bring it back." The tightness in his voice let me know that this was just as important of a mission as a kill assignment. I nodded once.

"Time limit?" I grumbled.

"Just get it done." He responded and I shrugged, standing. Just as I went to leave, I hesitated. Something keeping my feet planted to the ground. With a deep inhale and exhale I faced him. He looked up and we locked eyes.

"Two things. Number one: Your mother wants me dead because she thinks your going to propose matrimony. Number two: I don't understand what's happening to my body. And it's excruciatingly embarrassing. I had an orgasm for the first time in my life and it took me four hours to admit that it was actually an orgasm. I was . . . under the impression that no pleasure was gained in sex. Not for the woman, anyway. And you've changed that because I came to orgasm with the memory of you pinning me to your bed. You've awakened my sexuality and I am holding you responsible. So, you can sit in your chair all high and mighty, but when I get back, we're going to talk. Not just a five minute chat session built on deflection and half-truths. But an actual conversation." I spoke close to his face.

"Understand?" I smile sweetly and he nods, swallowing audibly. I pushed from my leaning on his desk and exited his office. Leaving the door opened and silence in my wake.


	18. Chapter 17

If anything could be said about Rebekah Mikaelson, it was that she had some major class. Her home was a beautifully furnished Paris apartment, atop some fabulous hotel that I could not pronounce the name of. Even so, the French language just reminds me of food. You know, French fries, French toast, French bread . . . and . . . others.

If I had to imagine her without actually meeting her, I would say that she was either a spoiled brat or an elegant woman frozen in her prime. She was more than likely the opposite of me, seeing as I would not be caught dead wearing some of her hats. They were hideous, but I'm sure she rocked the hell out of them.

She was loaded and beautiful, add immortality to the mix and we have ourselves one lucky bitch. She was also neat, it took me an hour and a half to find any kind of jewelry. Even then, the talisman was nowhere to be found. I finally decided just to rip the place apart.

Jewelry, which most likely cost more than Buckingham Palace, was strewn about without elegance. I really hope nothing broke.

Still, no talisman. There were no safes either. Well, this was a bust. I sincerely hope this room actually belonged to Rebekah Mikaelson because if not, I just ruined someone's night. Oh well. I stood up and brushed my hands off on my thighs, stretching out the stiffness. Maybe I could ask Klaus for his hel –

"Who the hell are you?"

The click of the gun at the back of my head was not comforting. I lifted my hands in the infinite display of surrender. I really hope I didn't get shot again because that fucking hurt.

"Klaus sent me." I said and was met with a few beats of silence.

"To kill?" She questioned.

"No, no, to obtain something." I reassure her, hopefully.

"Obtain what?" She asked.

"Esther's talisman." I respond. Frankly, I would have brought her straight to Klaus if she'd asked.

"Do you know what it looks like?" She questioned and amusement flared in my chest. Deflection was not her strong suit and she sure as hell did not possess the level of blasé that Klaus did.

"No. He said I'd know it when I saw it." I lied straight through my teeth. My voice was smooth and clear. Hell, I almost believed it. The shift in the air let me know that she did believe it.

"Turn around." Her accent was lighter than Klaus' and it wasn't exactly British. Sure she didn't sound French or American, but her accent was light, smooth, and silky. I turned slower than I would have if this had been a kill mission. Klaus didn't want her dead and I wasn't about to disobey him, especially since this was his sister.

She was beautiful. I was right. She possessed long golden hair and deep blue eyes that did pop, but not only that, they glowed. I think I had a mini girl crush on her. She inquired me curiously.

"You're her. The demon that's enraptured my brother. The underground is bustling about you." She circled me slowly, as if I were a dog she was rating for a show.

"Well, isn't that inconvenient. The object of surprise is usually my forte." I go for a joke, but my forced laughter dies awkwardly at her vacant stare. Oh, okay. She wanted to do emotionless bitch? Fine. Who does she think invented the personality? My walls came up tight, brick after brick after concrete slab.

My hollow expression and swift demeanor change caused her to grip the gun tighter. I narrowed my gaze and stepped forward. "You know who I am so you know what I mean to him. I've heard about you, Rebekah. You've been on the run before, last time it lasted centuries. You won't do it again. You won't risk it. You won't shoot me." I murmured, coming to stand directly in front of her. Pressing my own torso against the barrel of her gun. It was a dare and she didn't call my bluff.

To be honest, I had no idea as to how Klaus would react to my death. I didn't know if he'd even care. I suppose a part of me understood that he'd be upset, but would he actually kill his own sister for it? I didn't think so. Lucky for me, she didn't possess the same mindset. I removed the gun from her grasp and tossed it onto the bed, not without taking in the fact that Esther's talisman was around her slender neck.

"Why does he want it?" She asked, careful not to react on instinct and touch the subject of her question. I shrugged.

"I really don't know." And I didn't. She frowned deeply.

"So he sent you here to retrieve the talisman and leave me be?" She cocked her head to the side as if she had no brain capacity to comprehend this situation.

"Pretty much. I wasn't even supposed to let you know I had been here." I admit and she nods, pursing her lips.

"You can enter hell?" She asks casually and I frown but nod.

"Tell you what. You bring me to Klaus and I'll give him the talisman personally." She purred. Honestly, she didn't really have to butter me up or whatever. I snapped my fingers, easily morphing our particles through the realms until we morphed back to our original forms in the Devil's foyer. She gasped, blinking rapidly while fighting to catch her breath. I stared blankly at her.

"Are you a cunt?" I found myself asking. She did a double take in my direction.

"Pardon?" She sputtered.

"Your mother is a cunt. Are you?" I chirp, skipping down the hallway.

"My mother?!" She shrieks and I look toward her.

"Yeah, the woman who popped you out at birth." I blink. She did know Esther, right?

"I know who you're talking about. Are you always so crude?" She grumbled, crossing her arms. I shrugged in answer. We entered the throne room and Klaus turned with a smile on his face, his eyes didn't raise until after he said my name. The smile faded and anger settled in when he laid eyes on us. I opened my mouth to explain but Rebekah had already moved at lightning speed. Her body slammed into Klaus and a dagger shoved into his chest. My jaw slackened while my eyes burned. The shock was so palpable I could taste it. It was bitter and furious.

"Fuck you, Nik." She growled and I moved. Throwing her across the room. She collided roughly with the wall as I turned to remove the blade from his chest. He coughed and turned, gripping his bleeding yet healing wound. He held himself up with his hands while leaning on the table.

"What was the point of that? You know it can't kill me." He bit out at her and she shrugged, pushing herself up.

"I was hoping it would hurt. Did it?" She asked hopefully, and he shrugged. Standing up at his full height and straightening his suit.

"She's protective of you." Rebekah commented and Klaus shrugged again, not responding.

"The talisman, now." He demanded and she shrugged, rubbing it delicately before straightening the chain with her right thumb and pointer finger.

"I'm not so sure." She murmured and then Klaus was gone. I frowned and glanced around the room. He appeared behind her, swiftly ripping the chain from around her neck and then disappearing again, only to appear next to me. He held up the talisman in inquisition.

"Bastard." She hissed.

"Born and bred." He responded quietly while handling the charm with care. I didn't see the big whoop about it. I mean, it was pretty, sure, but it wasn't something I'd ever see myself wearing. The only thing that made my curiosity spike was the pure power radiating from it.

"It's beautiful." I compliment and he holds it out to me nonchalantly.

"It's yours." He drops it into the palm of my hand and Rebekah's jaw slackens in disbelief.

"What?" She demanded and Klaus shrugged walking toward her. His large hand came up to grip the back of her neck and my own tingled in awareness. I was jealous and that was just ridiculous.

"That is the only thing with the power capable of killing our mother and I don't know about you Rebekah, but I'd like to see the bitch in the ground." He growled, his grip tightening on her slender throat.

"Unfortunately, I don't trust you. You're known for your disappearing acts and I need that object in a place where I can easily get to it. The fact that it's in the hands of someone I trust immensely, is of pure luck." He tapped his fingers on her jaw before moving away. His gaze moves down to inquire the hole in his crisp white shirt, which now sported a crimson spot of blood. He grunted.

"Well that's just great. Not like I liked that shirt." He spoke sarcastically.

"You trust me?" I blurted the question, it was as if the words were physically torn from me. He met my gaze as he removed his jacket and tossed it in the fire. His shirt followed and soon his chest was revealed. Smooth creases and valleys of muscle were exposed to my eyes as he tossed the remaining cloth in the fire. The flames echoed off of him like shadows and they highlighted the golden tint to his flesh.

I looked away, still not use to this reaction I had toward his body. Would it ever go away? Would I ever not want him?

"Fine. Whatever, but if you're going to kill our mother I want one thing in return." Rebekah said coming to stand next to me. We shared a stare before she settled her hands on slim hips.

"What's that?" Klaus asked warily.

"To help." She shrugged, rolling her eyes as if it were obvious. I looked to Klaus for his answer, but his devilish smirk said it all. She was in. She was going to help us kill Esther.

OOO

"I thought you'd come." He murmured with a glass of Brandy to his lips. I leaned against the closed bedroom door and stared at his back. His gaze was on the flames in front of him.

"You have too many fireplaces." I whispered because apparently there was a mood and any sound above a whisper or murmur would break it. I don't think either of us wanted it broken.

He cast me a sly glance over his shoulder, "Hell." He responded as if it were obvious and it was.

"I guess that's the biggest irony. We're surrounded by fire yet it's so cold." I shrug and he snorted, with a swift, unexpected flick of his wrist the crystal went flying. Alcohol soaked into his carpet as glass shattered. I jumped, my spine straightening to attention.

"No. The biggest irony, Caroline, is the fact that you only want me when you have no emotions and I won't take you without them." He snapped and I frowned.

"I want you with emotions." I say, wrapping an arm around my torso. He watched me with his head cocked gently to the side.

"Is that so." He murmured, more to himself than me.

"I pleasured myself to you." I blurted, waving my hands about.

"Then I cried." I laughed covering my mouth.

"You drive me crazy." I growled and he shrugged.

"Mutual, luv." His body moved slowly toward me, but I was too busy ranting about how much of an asshole he was to notice, until his hands came to rest on either side of my head.

"What do you want me to say?" He cut me off and the silence in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"I don't know." I swallow.

"Something . . . human." My tongue was clamped tightly between my teeth after that comment. It was such a stupid request. He wasn't human. I wasn't human. I shouldn't want that from him, but I did.

"In my endless years I've only felt love once and that was three years ago when I first saw you in that park. Do you remember that night? I do. You came running, I was already there because Elizabeth had promised to meet me to discuss our deal. She didn't show so I was just fuming. Then, you appeared out of nowhere. At first, I thought you were your mother but then I saw your tears. You were so upset. I couldn't even begin to fathom what could make someone so beautiful cry. After a minute you started talking about how you didn't need anyone. We both knew you were lying to yourself, but I saw your strength. It captured my heart and it hasn't let go since." He moved closer, resting his nose next to mine.

I did remember that night. It was the night I had walked in on Bonnie and Matt. Tyler had pissed me off about something, most likely why I hadn't set a wedding date, and I had just wanted someone to love me. When I saw them together it all shattered. I had just turned sixteen and I thought Matt was my way out of the engagement. He wasn't. He broke my heart and Bonnie helped him. It sucked so bad. I hadn't known that horrible night would lead to him. If I did maybe I wouldn't have been so angry at them.

"Was that 'human' enough for you, Caroline?" He whispered against my ear and I swallowed around the lump in my throat before nodding feverishly.

"Yes." I whispered, nodding with tears in my eyes. It was clear now, I was completely in love with him. With the devil. Of all the damned people, it had to be him.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

 **Jeez, guys, I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update. To be completely honest I just haven't had much motivation, but the reviews telling me to not give up had me re-reading and inspiration hit, so here's this new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Okay, I don't really know what triggers lie in this chapter, but I know there has to be some. Caroline has a pretty graphic panic attack and there will be graphic torture scenes for a little bit. It's all part of the plot line, so please, please bear with me.**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think. I absolutely love all of you who have taken the time to read and review this story, you have no idea how much it means to me. Lots of love, guys :)**

 **Anyway, enjoy . . .**

* * *

When I first got Elena's text saying that she wanted to meet up, I thought it was pretty peculiar. The first thing that struck out to me was the fact that she used a smiley face in her text. I was one-hundred and ten percent positive that we still weren't speaking to each other. About two weeks ago she had broken into Klaus's bedroom and we'd gotten into a big fight. I hadn't even called to tell her that I had figured out my feelings for Klaus. Then again, I hadn't told anyone about that.

Once the feeling dawned on me as I was being pinned to his bedroom door, I had hauled ass and hadn't spoken to him since. That was a week ago. My life was slowly spiraling out of the control and I had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

The second thing that had piqued my suspicion was _where_ Elena had wanted to meet. An abandoned car garage. My senses were on high alert as I moved up the cement stairway. On the top level I pushed through a metal door that led out to the roof. It was empty, or so I thought. My scanning eyes landed on a body lying in the middle of the top level. As I moved closer, I realized it was Elena. My feet were no longer cooperating with my mind, merely acting on their own accord as I rushed to her side.

"Elena!" I blurted, true fear slicing through me at thought that she could be hurt or worse. I didn't want to think about the second option.

After shaking her for a good minute, her eyes snapped open with a gasp. Someone had killed her. I was suspecting this was the result of a broken neck. She shoved me back with a snarl, baring sharp fangs at me. We both moved away from one another. Once we stood facing each other, I noticed clear betrayal in her brown gaze. What did I do to betray her?

"What the fuck, Caroline?" She bit out and I frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about? You texted me to come and meet you here." I reminded her and her brows dipped in confusion.

"No. You texted me. I get up here and then you snap my neck." She snapped, obviously infuriated. Okay, now I was confused. What the hell was she talking about? I just got here. Besides, I wouldn't snap her neck. Even if I was still pissed.

"Elena, I will show you the text. I didn't-." My voice was cut off by a strangled sound bursting from me. I whimpered at the sensation of pain expanding throughout my chest. My lips parted and I glanced down to see a wooden stake sticking out of my chest.

"Caroline?" Elena whispered just as a stake flew into her chest. She dropped to her knees and bent over, face contorting in unimaginable pain. I watched my best friend through blurry eyes as she gripped her blood soaking stomach. A man appeared in a blur and delivered a powerful kick to her face. She flew through the air, spinning like a helicopter blade before landing awkwardly nearly one-hundred feet away.

My vision tilted and my knees collided harshly with cold cement. I collapsed onto my side, strength draining from my being in result of the poison slowly licking its way through my blood stream. With severe effort I blinked and tilted my head back, desperate for a glimpse of my attacker. Blurred legs moved toward me, encased in a pair of light blue jeans. His black hiking boots were oddly familiar and I didn't realize why until he was squatting in front of me. A sick smile curving his lips. Cold and detached brown eyes met mine.

"Hello, Caroline." His smile widened and I had no strength left for anger or confusion. With my last burst of breath, I said something I'd never thought I'd ever have to say again.

"Daddy?"

Vaguely, I felt him lift me into his arms. Subconsciously, I tried to fight him, but I knew that none of my limbs worked. The poison was too strong and my resolve too weak. My head lolled backwards and my body slumped in submission. The last thing I saw before my mind shut down was Esther. She stood by the door holding it open for my father with a victorious smile curved upon her lips.

OOO

"Just find out where it is!"

The roared demand followed by the slam of a metal door was what woke me from my seemingly endless slumber. My eyes snapped open and my body straightened to attention. Instantly, my head collided harshly with a metal ceiling. I whimpered and tried to squirm away, but my body was bent uncomfortably in the human sized cage. I gripped the bars in front of me and clenched my teeth while trying to pry them open. Hence to say, my strength was gone and it didn't work.

I released them with a defeated sob as my head fell forward. The pain of metal biting into my skin didn't even register through the ache of my bones. I blinked rapidly and tried to catch a glimpse of where I was. It was a large room, I suppose. The walls were windowless and made entirely of cement, the floor a matching copy. My cage didn't sit in the middle, a chair with chains on the arms and legs did.

Once the ringing in my ears dulled, I was able to pick up a sound. A sound that was far too familiar to be comforting. A soft whistle. A jaunty tune of Billy Joel's _Only the Good Die Young_. I took in shallow breaths, not wanting to believe what my eyes clearly told me. My father turned his torso slightly in my direction. Humor filled dead eyes inquired me for a moment before he turned back to his task.

"Dad." I rasped out, my grip tight and deadly on the metal bars. He didn't respond. He ignoring me was not a comforting sign. The bastard in front of me had always paid me far too much attention. I can't remember a time when I had ever been ignored by him. Sure, I had done my fair share of ignoring. Having to face your rapist day in and day out wasn't a comforting occurrence. When he turned back around and his eyes met mine again, I had no control over what happened next.

My head turned to the side and wretched up whatever food had been inside me. My heaving was accompanied by sobs and tears which slipped down my cheeks, without my permission. Klaus had once said that I had wanted to track him down. That I had wanted to kill him, and I did. I had just clung to the assurance – the security – that this would never actually happen. It was happening and I couldn't handle it.

I bent over my vomit, the vile smell intoxicating my senses and making me want to repeat the action. I dry heaved, but nothing came up. Then I coughed against the burning acid stinging my throat. When a hand touched my back in a soothing gesture, a scream ripped from my throat. I didn't bother trying to hide my fear. I was no longer an untouchable, emotionless demon. I was a little girl terrified of the one man supposed to protect her the most.

"Don't." I cried. Sniffling pathetically. He reached for me again and another scream ripped from me as I kicked out desperately.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed so loud that the words meshed together and the effort of the yell turned my throat raw, like a fresh wound. He sat back on his haunches, watching me impatiently. As if I were an inconvenience to him. More sobs burst free and along with them, came the self-hatred. I hated displaying my weakness in front of him. Positively loathed it, but I had no control. Panic had seized me and it wasn't going to let go.

Once I had finished, I was pressed into the farthest corner of the cage. My entire body trembling in its terror. I had curled into a fetal position, staring at the man who had completely destroyed me. And who now looked at me as if I were the most disgusting thing on the face of this earth. He was the disgusting one. Not me. Tears slipped down my cheeks and I sobbed brokenly against the floor of my cell.

"Go away." I spoke shakenly through gritted teeth. When he said nothing, I screamed the words at him. My body shaking in restraint. I hadn't realized that the cage itself had started to shake until the bolts burst free from the floor and flew at him. He dodged them barely, but my magical attack had gotten him farther away from me. That was good. The farther the better.

He clicked his tongue, disappointed. I chewed my bottom lip until I tasted blood and then I chewed more, not caring about the biting pain that met me as I mutilated my own flesh.

"Caroline. You're completely overreacting." He muttered, bored. I ignored him and tried to focus on the pain. I needed the pain to stay alert, because if the numbness took over, I would succumb into myself. I would let him do whatever he wanted to, because I wouldn't have the energy to fight him. I needed to remain coherent, long enough for Klaus to realize that I was gone. He was my hope and I would cling to that, if it meant I would get through this.

My father opened my cage and grabbed me by the calves, yanking me out. I fought, kicking and screeching like a banshee. I snapped my fangs at him, relishing in shredding skin from his neck. He snarled loudly and shoved my face into the concrete repeatedly until my lip busted open even more. My nose felt bruised and the sensation of blood leaking from it made me wonder if it was broken. During our wrestling he got me to the chair and chained me within. Whenever I tried to move, the metal would scrape against my skin and the pain was paralyzing. They were spelled, just like the bullets.

The pain cleared my brain for a few brief moments. Someone powerful had to have spelled these. A powerful, old witch. I shifted my weight and scowled. Then I remembered Esther standing on top of that roof. I shut my eyes tightly before opening them to look at my father. "You're working with Esther?" I croaked out, my voice still raw. He shrugged.

"She pays well." He spoke as if we were discussing the time or the date. I watched him.

"So, it's money now, huh?" I asked and a sick smile that had me dry heaving again curled his ugly lips.

"Not quiet, darling." He murmured, letting his gaze drift down my body. Everywhere he looked my skin crawled. As if bugs had been released to run their tiny legs all over my body. The sensation had me gagging again and I was seriously doubting my resolve. Who the fuck was I kidding? I had no resolve. Not when it came to him.

"I heard about Tyler's death. Shame." He commented casually, moving back over to the table he had been working at earlier.

"I disagree." I spat at him, spitting blood out of my mouth. It was futile, because more instantly filled my mouth.

"Esther wants her talisman back. Apparently Rebekah stole it from her a very long time ago. She sends her regards, by the way." He smiled and I frowned, not sure what the fuck that meant. He must have read the confusion on my face because he turned to face me completely, while loading a gun.

"You didn't hear? After you brought Rebekah out of hiding, Esther killed her. Something about betrayal." He shrugged, obviously not caring. A sense of remorse filled me, though. That had been Klaus's sister. It had been an ally we had desperately needed in our quest to get rid of this bitch. Rebekah's death will obviously hit close to home with Klaus and I felt more compassion for him in this moment than I have ever felt for anyone in my entire life. Even myself.

"Rumor has it that Klaus gave you the talisman. So Esther brought me in to retrieve it for her. Not surprisingly she wants this whole ordeal sorted out as quickly as possible. She figured I was her best option and by your earlier display, I'd have to agree." His voice was monotone and emotionless as he moved carefully toward me.

"What are you gonna to do, Dad? Torture me? Rape me? Because I believe we both know those two tactics will never work on me." My voice was surprisingly strong considering the position I was in.

"Perhaps." He nodded to himself.

"But no one is invincible, Caroline. I will wear you down, sooner or later. And I'll have fun doing it." He bent down so that we were nearly nose to nose. I turned my head away from him, disgusted that he was so close. He grabbed my chin roughly and forced my head back to him while digging his fingers into my mouth. I choked on their sour taste. He squeezed harder and the pain caused me to fall silent, my throat too clogged to make a sound.

We were nose to nose and at eye level. He waited, torturing me with his silence and his close proximity. "I'm going to enjoy this, sweetheart. Try to get comfortable. We're going to be here for a very long time." he released me and my head whipped back with the force of his slap. I felt the sting long after his hand had disappeared. When I finally looked back up at him. He was standing fifteen feet away from me with a gun held high. He pulled the trigger as he blew me a kiss.

My scream radiated as the poison filled my skull. It would take a lot to kill me, but it wouldn't take much to cause me pain. Especially if he had a witch on his side. A sense of helplessness filled me, with the realization that I was completely at the mercy of a man who had stripped away my humanity, before it had even begun.


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Here's another update for you guys :)**

 **More torture, so tread carefully.**

 **Don't forget to drop off your thoughts at the end and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Happy Reading . . .**

* * *

Hours stretched on like days. While days stretched on like years. I was disconnected from everything. Especially a measly thing such as time. In and out of consciousness had become a constant for me. One moment I would be sitting in the chair holding back bile at the sight of my father, and the next I would be lying in my vomit infested cage, covered in fresh blood. My own blood.

Every inch of my body ached. My muscles were coiled and locked up tight from being cramped in either a fetal position or a sitting one. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to cry or pass out. So, I stuck to whatever my body wanted to do at a certain time. Which usually consisted of vomiting and passing out. Right now, I sat in the chair with my head bowed in its heaviness. My hair was oily and matted to my neck as a result of the sweat soaking my filth crusted body.

I heard the creaking of the door and my head lolled to the side in an effort to see who had interrupted. Esther moved quietly into the room, giving me a disgusted glance before turning to pierce daggers into my father.

"Where is my talisman, William?" She clipped. Ooh, the bitch was angry. _So_ scary. I internally rolled my eyes because the very thought of doing it physically made me want to throw up again.

"I'm working on it. She won't talk." Bill replied emotionlessly. Esther tapped her chin, glancing between the two of us. Then she moved toward me, getting close enough to bring a rush of blood to my eyes and a jolt of energy at the smell of her fresh blood. My fangs protruded without my permission and I snapped them with futile effort. She watched me with disgust. Completely unimpressed by my weakness.

"Still confident in yourself now, Caroline?" She mocked and I ignored that, deciding instead to give her a wobbly smile.

"I still have your talisman!" I sang throatily before immediately bursting into a coughing fit.

"In her condition, she should be dead. What are you doing to keep her alive?" Esther asked in a monotone voice. My father looked up, confused.

"Nothing." He says and something sparked in her gaze as she looked at him.

"Nothing?" She asked, incredulous.

"She's been tortured to the literal brink of death, yet her heart still beats strong. She is a mere demon!" Esther's voice was near hysterical. Awe, the poor bitch was getting antsy. I'll try to muster up some sympathy when I rip her throat out with my teeth. Or not. Depends on my mood. However, I can assure everyone that once I get out of here my mood will be 'merciless bitch'. So, yeah.

"What do you want me to say, Esther? She hasn't died and I haven't taken any precautions to prevent such an occurrence. You've hired me to come in here and find out where your talisman is, if you don't like the way I do things you should have thought of that before you brought me here. Now, please leave so I can get back to the task at hand." He informs her. My eyes went wide as I glanced between the two of them. He dismissed her as if she weren't levels above him on the power scale.

Was he really that arrogant? Or just that stupid? Perhaps both. It was most likely both. She glanced between the two of us, smugly. "Like father, like daughter." She comments and I snapped my teeth, trudging up some energy to snarl at her. The comparison was not appreciated. She smacked me and I spit blood in her face. Satisfaction filled me when she had to close her eyes and wipe it away.

"He's going to kill you." I didn't have to specify who for her to know what I was talking about. She smirked.

"Sweetheart, you are still under the misconception that he gives a damn about you. He doesn't. In fact, he couldn't care less. There has been no action to find you in the eight days you've been missing. You are just as replaceable as anyone. So, get comfortable." She scowled at me before walking off. I didn't believe her, but there was no denying the miniscule part of me that still wondered if she were actually being truthful. There had been no attempt at saving me in the entire time I've been here, which has been apparently eight days.

I shut my eyes and shook my head. No, Klaus loved me. I knew that for a fact. Even if both of us enjoyed the denial we were living in. He wasn't willing to give me up so easily. Not a chance. My father moved toward me and removed the chains from my wrists, not hesitating a moment to give me any kind of leverage, he twisted my arms in an awkward positon that had me gritting my teeth to keep from crying out. He then locked them behind me so that when he ripped the back of my shirt open, my bare back was on completely display. He ran a finger down the column of my spine and I whined as my cheek pressed uncomfortably against my knees.

"Stop." I begged. I hated it when he touched me. I _loathed_ it. It made me feel gross and dirty, like no time had passed at all. He hadn't raped me, orally or with any penetration. This shocked me, to say the least. I supposed that he either preferred me before puberty because he was just a sick bastard, or he was waiting to use that tactic. And to be completely honest, I didn't know how much I could take of that before I broke completely.

I couldn't see him. I had absolutely no idea what he was doing behind me and I didn't want to know. I kept my eyes downcast and then my paralyzed impatience was quenched when I felt the first stinging slap of the whip. My mouth opened on a silent scream as I felt the skin cells on my back split open from the force of the blow. Warm, sticky liquid pooled on my back, only to be joined by more as the belt collided with my body again. This one was harder. He slid the material of the whip, which had to be some sort of leather, through my freshly opened wound. It stung so bad that a scream came from deep within me, salvia dripped from my opened mouth, and tears leaked without my control.

At the sound of his laughter, I knew he had found something he enjoyed. And this brought another realization, I was in for a very, very long night.

OOO

 _Klaus P.o.V_ –

I stared at Damon with absolutely no emotion as he, Katherine, Elena, and Stefan stood at the bottom of my throne. Their answer no different than it had been over a week ago. No sign. They had no idea where Caroline was. _My_ little blonde psychopath had disappeared off the face of the earth. As if she had never even existed.

I was barely able to contain the level of my fury. My blood soaked floors and walls attested to that. The bodies of my guards and trackers who had suffered the brunt of my impatience and anger masked worry littered my front hall. My forearms and hands were covered with dried blood and my suit fared no better. I had created the massacre of the century within mere hours.

Elena had come to me four days ago with the news that Caroline had been kidnapped. At first, I didn't believe her. Thinking that my kitten was still reeling from our last conversation, but a nagging worry had filled me. So I had tried to summon her, but Caroline hadn't come. Her irritated beautiful gaze hadn't burned into mine like usual after my summoning. Her perfect voice hadn't been shouting insults my way. I'd give anything to hear that right now, even if she was just spouting about how much she hated me. At least she would be safe.

I stood up and moved toward Elena, Damon didn't move to stand in front of her. We had already formed a pact that no harm would come to the brunette demon. I had no idea why he was so obsessed with her, but I didn't care. She meant something to Caroline and she meant something to my friend, I wouldn't harm her.

"Who attacked you on the top of that car garage?" I demanded. My voice was so gravelly in its anger that I had a hard time recognizing it. Her thick swallow did nothing to squelch my thirst for blood or vengeance.

"I don't know. I got a text from her number asking me to meet her there. I arrived and the next thing you know, someone is snapping my neck. When I woke up, she was there and no one else was so I just figured she'd done it in some power play." Elena shrugged, but her fidgeting hands and red rimmed eyes let me know that she was anything but dismissive of this situation.

"Then a stake had been lodged in her chest and then in mine. Her silver blood protected her for longer against the poison. A man kicked me and I landed awkwardly, facing away from them so I couldn't see. I heard something, but it can't be true. It was just my imagination. Insanity from the poison." She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself instead of me.

"Tell me." I hiss through clenched teeth. Tears filled her eyes and what little patience I had left was wearing thin. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to kill every single living thing in front of me that wasn't _her_. I needed Caroline back, because if I didn't get her back very bad things would happen. Armageddon was among some of the things that I would unleash if I didn't find her. Soon.

"Caroline said something that sounded like . . ." She trailed off, chewing on her bottom lip. My hands dropped to my hips and I glared at her.

"Spit it out." I growled.

"She said, 'daddy'. I must be wrong. Bill is dead, right?" She asked and I immediately shoved her to the side, storming out of my throne room. If William Forbes was in any way responsible for the disappearance of his daughter, I was going to kill him. I already knew that I was going to kill him, but I had been waiting for Caroline to approach me with the subject. If I found him anywhere near her, I would not wait a millisecond to rip him limb from limb. The very thought of him within breathing distance of her set my blood aflame.

I realized that if someone had put a non-tracking spell on Caroline then there had to be a witch involved. Considering the fact that no natural witch had the power to best me, I was willing to bet my entire life and accomplishments that this witch was my mother. She would die too. Even if I had to take all of hell down with her. My mother was cunning and manipulative, but she wasn't very smart. She would only think to put a spell on Caroline because she underestimated me. That would always be her downfall.

I could track Bill down, but I would need something personal of his to do so. Which led me to my next destination. Elizabeth Forbes.

I arrived at her estate within the blink of an eye and didn't bother stopping myself from barreling through her door. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw me. I moved toward her and ignored her pleas, my hand wrapped around her throat and I slammed her into the wall.

"Caroline is missing. Your fuck for nothing of an ex-husband is involved. I need something of his." I hiss through gritted teeth in her face. She stared at me with wide eyes, shaking her head back and forth.

"B – Bill is d – dead." She sputtered and I snorted.

"No, but he will be. I can assure you of that, luv." My tone was ice cold and not even the fires of hell could melt it.

"Something personal of his. I know you have something. Give it to me, or I will rip your home apart after I shred your skin from your bones." I bare ancient fangs at her, not bothering to hide my true nature. She dropped to her knees in front of me and pointed shakily at the doors to my right. I moved toward them and ripped them off their hinges. A mahogany desk sat in the middle and it reeked of male demon. The scent was faint but unmistakable. I grabbed a pipe and rubbed it between my palms while whispering the ancient words underneath my breath.

An out of body sensation pierced through me as images seeped into my mind, washing me with a wave of clarity. Instantly, I knew where he was and what I saw made my blood boil white hot. When my eyes opened, Elizabeth was gone and her presence was miles and miles away. That was good for her, because my rage could not be contained. I was deaf to my own demonic roars as the walls of this damned house shook, ripping at seams and bursting to flame. Succumbing to my own wrath, I let myself burn this place to ash. The very home where Caroline and her childhood had been destroyed.

This earth was singed and cursed for all eternity. Nothing would ever grow or prosper on this land again. It was singed with sin and desecrated with death. It would constantly represent the mark of the one thing feared by all. Me. The devil.


	21. Chapter 20

_Back to Caroline_ :

Have you ever gotten a papercut? They're a real bitch, because for such a tiny injury they sure do hurt. In fact, they hurt so much that until they heal you're constantly making sure that the split skin doesn't come in contact with anything. Like, for example, air.

Now, imagine a papercut but expand and open it wider, then add about nine more. That's my back at the moment.

He'd used a poison marinated whip to create the wounds. So my skin wouldn't stitch back together for some time, and even when it did I wasn't one-hundred percent certain that the ghost of pain would ever leave. Numbness filled me, like a cancer eating its way at my sanity. The numbness was leeched away when the pain returned. He released my wrists and I fell forward on a silent cry. My throat was too raw to form words and my mouth to dry to emit sound. I was disabled by the one thing keeping me sane.

I needed the pain, but I also needed blood. So badly that my thoughts overlapped and meshed together until the heavenly sweet, metallic liquid was the only thing I could focus on. My father left me there, bent completely over with my chest flush against my knees and drool spilling from my mouth. Apart from my helplessness, a slow fire burned. I was angry. No, I was a level beyond angry, beyond fury. Hatred no longer existed because the blackness swirling inside my soul was a vile thing I had never felt. I needed blood. Even if it was just a drop, _something_ to give me an ounce of strength.

There was no more waiting for Klaus. I couldn't do that anymore, because to be completely honest, I had no idea if he even realized I was gone yet. He more than likely assumed that I was still ignoring him, he knew I was a stubborn bitch when it came to my emotions. With this mindset, my mind cleared and I opened my crusty eyes. Bill moved around, situating torture devices of all sorts. Okay, what the hell was he doing?

"Eh . . ." The sound came from me desperately and he glanced over, frowning. I looked up toward the water. Water wouldn't grant me energy, but it would release the dryness in my mouth. He seemed contemplative before shrugging and walking over. He wasn't gentle about it, he basically threw the water in my face, but I licked my cracked lips and was granted a bit of moisture on my tongue.

"Why?" I choked out, not allowing myself to move an inch. The torturous reminder of my destroyed back a constant in the back of my mind, just behind these burning questions.

"I . . . I never did anything to you." I coughed, trying to inhale past the mucus clogging my sinuses.

"I mean, you raped me. Repeatedly. You beat me. You _hated_ me before you even knew me, before I was even capable of being known. Now you act as though I had been the abuser and you the victim, when in fact we both now it had been the complete opposite. So, why?" My voice was throaty and light, as if it needed to be cleared from a night of deep sleep. Except my screaming, vomiting, and crying had merely destroyed my vocal cords and I doubt they'd be working for a while.

"You betrayed me before you were even born, Caroline." He informed me, not bothering to look back. I scowled, feeling my face contort in confusion.

"How?" It was a broken whimper. The sound didn't even come from me. It came from the child within and here I thought she was dead.

He threw a knife against the wall and pointed a crazed finger in my direction. "You are the result of all my failures. My failure to be a good husband. To be a father." He spat out, pacing feverishly and running hands through his hair like a maniac. I was still so confused.

"I am not the result of anything but your cruelty." I gargled, choking on air. He looked down at me, hatred clearly burning in his eyes.

"Caroline, your mother has green eyes and I have brown. Where did your blue come from?" He asked and I blinked.

"That makes no sense." I coughed, blinking past the haziness.

"You could just have a blue recessive gene." I say, wondering why in the hell we were going in with genetics. Especially about something as stupid as eye color. His gaze turned condescending as if I were the child I felt like.

"No one in my family has blue eyes. No one in your mother's family has blue eyes. So, try again." He urged.

"Freak of nature, what are you even getting at here?" I snap, wincing when my flesh rubs together, like nails against a chalk board, except this was imbedded into my flesh.

"Caroline, you have fair skin. You are small in nature. We have no likeness." He says.

"I am a girl. I resemble my mother, sorry I don't have penis." I snap and he rolled his eyes.

"It's not about your gender, Caroline." He says and I scowled.

"Then what?" I grumble.

"Oh, c'mon, you still don't get it?!" He roared and I did my damnedest not to flinch. He squatted next to me so he could speak into my ear.

"You are not my child." He stroked my jaw and I wanted to say I was shocked, but I couldn't, because I wasn't comprehending what he was saying. He was insane. Simple. Through and through.

"Yes, I am." I say and he shook his head.

"No, you're not. Your mother and I could not produce a child with the power magnitude you possess. It's impossible. She has blue blood and I have red, the best we could have gotten would have been blue. Silver is unheard of. Impossible, and your eyes glowed the color from the get go." He fisted my hair and I shut my eyes tightly, tears slipping from them.

"You are not mine. You are the result of my whorish wife. And my incapability to produce children. I found out when you were four, turns out that I had a rare disease that was manifested at the age of ten. And since I wasn't nine when you were conceived . . ." He trailed off obviously, before standing and moving toward his table of tricks. The numbness was back and it came with a ringing sound radiating in my ears.

"Who is my father?" I ask and he shrugged.

"At first, I thought it was the devil. Your mother always had some sort of fascination with him, but then I found out that Elizabeth had been running from him since she was fifteen and blah, blah, blah. I'm sure you know the story." He shrugged, obviously not caring.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Some upper class demon with a lot of power. Your mother is a whore, honey, who is desperate for immortality. She would have fucked slime, if it meant she would be granted an endless life." He shrugged and ran the tip of some blade down my arm. Of all things, relief filled me. At least it wasn't Klaus. Jesus Christ, I was going to throw up again.

"So, you raped and beat me because Elizabeth couldn't keep her legs shut? You blamed me for something I had absolutely no control over?" I demanded. He squatted again and shrugged.

"Yes and no. I knew it wasn't your fault, but I couldn't exactly go after the demon who used my wife. He would've killed me right off the bat. I was left with the one thing I knew demons cherished most, their child. You. I ruined you, Caroline." He chuckled softly.

"That's about the best revenge a person can give to another. Destroying their child." He kissed my temple and stroked my hair. I shut my eyes tightly and he stood up before moving around my back.

"Don't." I try, but he ignores me.

"You want to destroy me, Bill? Well, you can't exactly destroy me if I'm dead. I need blood or one of your little games is going to result in my death." I say and he scowled before moving to grab my wrist. He sliced it open and dropped it on my knee near my mouth.

"There." He shrugs and I frowned.

"I need actual blood. I can't just recycle blood. It won't work." I grunted. He grunted in return as he started to pace. He sighed before moving over toward a metal container. He pulled out a blood bag and moved back toward me. He opened the blood bag and poured a tiny bit into my mouth. I shut my mouth as euphoria filled me. The blood slipped easily down my throat and along with it, came my energy. I kept my body completely still, not giving away my newfound strength.

I could do a lot of things. Painful things, but I was just too tired to do any of that. A part of me found this entire situation to be old. I was sick of letting him control my life, a man who wasn't even my father. He was an angry, bitter man who was completely and utterly insane. So, with a contented sigh I sent my energy toward him. It was invisible to all eyes except my own.

I watched it travel like twin snakes through the air, silently wrapping around his body. All I did was watch as he was encased in a brilliant silver glow. It shimmered like glitter all over him and covered him entirely until he was nothing more than a large ball of glowing power. With a smile, I watched as he melted. The power seeped over him, like tiny particles falling away. It was silent, but so satisfying.

His body lost its shape and when the power was done eating away at him. The only thing left of Bill, the only reminder of the man who caused so much heartache, pain, and misery over the years, was a pile of ash. My energy was drained again, but I had enough strength to squeeze my hands through their metal bindings and rip away the ones around my ankles.

I didn't dare straighten my body, still fully aware of the gaping flesh of my back. Instead I fell forward and crawled toward the metal container which I now knew was filled with blood bags. When I was done, I was covered in blood that was finally not my own. The blood bags were gone and I could finally stand up straight.

Okay, time to get the fuck out of here. I nodded to myself and stumbled toward the exit, working on auto-pilot in my haste to get out. Just to get out. I ripped through the door, stumbling over the metal door. I grunted and pulled my ripped shirt farther up my shoulders. A loud slam caused me to flinch, but I shook it off as I moved down the hall. I was still dizzy and achy, but I really wanted to leave.

A loud, demonic roar filled my ears and caused me to stumble to a stop. I looked up. Just in time to see Klaus, Esther, and two other men moving quickly down the hell. Well, actually, they all seemed to be following Klaus. Esther hung from his bicep as he continued to move while trying to shake her off.

"I don't know where she is, darling. Please, you are too worked up." Esther tried to reason desperately. She was rather convincing. Klaus slammed her into the wall and bared his fangs, hissing dangerously in her face.

"Brother." A tall, dark haired man said calmly while glancing at me.

"What?" Klaus clipped.

"Is this woman you are looking for blonde?" He asked, sounding both bored and elated.

"Yes, so?" Klaus snapped.

"Does she normally go around half-dressed? Because if so, I adore her already." The younger, dark-haired version of Klaus grinned at me. Klaus dropped his mother and was in front of me in a flash.

"What happened?" He asked, going to grip my jaw. I took a step back and gave him a wary look.

"Are you my dad?" I croaked out and he glanced to the side.

"Are you drunk?" He asked and I glared.

"No, fucking hell, Caroline, I am not your father." He says, looking completely confused. With those words firmly set in mind, I smile and then promptly pass out.


	22. Chapter 21

"Elena wants to see her, she's not being patient about it either."

I felt gentle fingers trace along the line of my jaw and lips before responding to the familiar voice. "I don't care, Damon. If she comes within ten feet of this room, I will snap her neck. Leave. Now." Klaus's voice responded and I turned my face into his palm. Desperately seeking the gentleness. For as long as I can remember, any kind of affection always served to make me uncomfortable. At the moment, however, I craved it, as if it were the only thing capable of keeping me breathing.

A whimper fell from my lips and I felt no embarrassment or anger, just curiosity. "Open your eyes, luv." His lips ghosted along my own. I didn't obey because I was still me, duh. Instead, I stretched like a cat underneath him, and then I realized I was underneath him. This realization caused me to open my eyes. They locked with a pair of perfect sapphire jewels. Holy hell. How long has it been since I've seen them?

It must have been a while, because without a clear thought I gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down. The kiss wasn't sweet or tender, than again I hadn't been aiming for either of those things. When his mouth met mine, I instantly opened my own and pushed my tongue inside his. His deep sigh intoxicated my senses, with that perfect combination of mint and sin. As our tongues fought for dominance, I wrapped my legs around his torso with expert speed.

His hard cock pressed into my wettening center, while strong hands gripped the backs of my thighs as he switched our positions. He moved his hands up my sides, in an entirely too sensual manner considering what he did next. Just as I deepened our kiss, Klaus yanked my head back using the short strands of my hair.

Through our mutual panting and grinding, I must have seen and heard wrong, because I could have sworn he was shaking his head.

"We can't, Caroline." Klaus breathes out harshly. His heaving chest and bruised lips saying something entirely different than his words.

"Who's cock-blocking now?!" I exclaim and he dropped his head into the crook of my neck with a half-chuckle, half-groan.

His arms wrapped me up tight before he slipped off the bed, leaving me in a laying position while he paced back and forth. "I haven't seen you in forever, come here." I whined, reaching for him.

"Do you even remember what happened, kitten? You've been unconscious for three days. You were tortured and brutalized. You were missing for ten days." He informs me with surprising control, considering the fact that he was vibrating with unmasked rage.

"I remember, now come here and kiss me." I reached for him again, but he grabbed my wrists and kept them locked above my head.

"Remember when you asked me for something human, Caroline? Then you hightailed your ass out of my room? Well, I'm gonna need you to show some emotion, otherwise I'm going to go take part in the hunt for my mother." He warns and I just stared for a few beats of heavy silence.

"What do you want me to say, exactly?" I snapped and he scowled in fustration.

"Anything." He growled, fisting his hands. My jaw locked and I tilted my head back, nearly in prayer.

"I saw my father again. However, after days and endless hours of torture, it turns out he really isn't my father. No, that honor belongs to some upper demon who fucked my whorish mother. So basically my entire life has been a lie. Nothing makes sense. And the only thing I can wrap my throbbing head around, is that I'm in love with you!" I basically yelled all of that at him.

"There, are you happy now? Goddamn you, Devil." I grumble, stumbling off the bed. I tried to stomp away, except my stupid legs got tangled in the sheets, resulting in my graceless decent to the floor. Not one of my best moments and so far my most embarrassing one. It didn't help that he was laughing as he helped me up. I shoved petulantly on his chest, but he just chuckles.

"Caroline, you love me? Good, because I love you. Tell me what you want – no sex. Luv, you're still weak and I won't have our first time being some sort of defense mechanism. Tell me what I shall do to my mother." He purred against my ear.

"I thought she was missing. What is this hunt?" I asked.

"She ran after you passed out, with the help of my martyr idiot brother Finn. Elijah and Kol are still tracking her. She won't be able to hide long. There aren't enough realms or enough time to keep herself from me. She knows that, it will make her reckless. Now, what shall I do when I find her?" He had been trailing kisses down my neck and along my jaw as he spoke. Hence to say I was a bit too distracted to respond.

"I need to find my birth father." I say instead of what I really wanted. Klaus's grunts and pulls back.

"Why would Elizabeth lie? Perhaps Bill lied, luv. He was mad! Crazy. Weird, too. How do we know he wasn't just saying that to get to you psychologically?" He murmured, running his fingers through my hair.

"He wasn't. He didn't lie, I was there. He wasn't my father. Now, I need to go home and find my mom." I explain. I needed answers to all of these confusing questions swirling around my brain. When I looked back at him for a response, he glanced to the side while pursing his lips.

"By home, you mean your apartment?" He smiles widely, a bit too wide.

"No, I mean to the house my mother lives in." I give him a confused look and he rubs a hand over his face.

"I might have accidentally burned it to the ground and cursed the earth." He informs me in a higher voice than usual. My eyes narrowed, confused.

"I'm sorry, what?" I misheard him. I had to have misheard him. He repeats his earlier words and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Why in the fuck would you do that?" I asked, rather calmly.

"I was mad, sweetheart." He drawled.

"I'd just seen you getting beat and whipped, I lost it. You're lucky I'm not losing it right now." He frowned and I pinched my eyes.

"Was my mother killed in this little power fit?" I grumble and he shook his head.

"No, she ran after I attacked her." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes at this blasé attitude of his.

"Can we agree that you overreacted?" I sigh, taking a seat on the bed. Within a flash, his knees straddled my hips and he was pinning me to the bed by my wrists. I gasped as the breath was knocked from my lungs at his ferocity. When I met his gaze there was a startling amount of anger there. The kind that sent shivers of fear down your spine. If I was anyone else, I might have pissed my pants.

Alas, I wasn't anyone else. And it would take a hell of a lot more than him in an alpha male mood to scare me away. So, I glared back at him.

"I did not overreact. You are mine. No one is allowed to touch, let alone take and hurt what is mine. You're lucky I didn't tear Elena to shreds. With her bullshit 'I was unconscious' excuse. She waited four days to tell me you were even missing and then she waited another four before telling me the complete story of events. Don't tell me I overreacted in this situation, Caroline. If anything I under-reacted." He growls and I huff against his face.

"You burned my house to the ground and I'm willing to bet blood was spilled. I understand that you were worried, if the situation was reversed I would have acted the same way. But it would have been an overreaction, because that's what people who love each other do. They overreact." I drawl and he blinks.

I groaned. "Just fucking great. Lost thirteen days and gained a motherfucking conscience! Just fucking great." Another string of curses left my lips before he covered them with his thumb.

"Or maybe you're just comfortable with yourself. Bill is gone and you're free." He smiles crookedly and I shrugged, reaching up to touch his face.

"Let's not give him credit for anything. This is us." I murmur and he nods, understanding. Our mouths connected and our tongues locked passionately. I had absolutely no idea what was going to happen from here, but I knew one thing for certain. No one was going to separate us again. Ever.


	23. Chapter 22

" _Caroline . . ."_

 _The voice was gentle, nearly sing-song. A drawl designed to lull me from sleep. I could feel my entire body shift in an uncomfortable hold. As if something beyond my comprehension was working to keep me bound. My arms stretched out, searching for Klaus. I couldn't find him. He wasn't there, he was gone. Without another moment of hesitation, my eyes snapped open. Endless darkness surrounded me._

 _I sat under a spot-light, of sorts. However, nothing else could be seen behind, ahead, or on either side of me. It was as though I were trapped in oblivion. When I felt the ground underneath me, I realized that I was no longer in Klaus's bed. I was no longer in a bed, period._

 _With a shaky breath, I stood on trembling legs. It was surprisingly cold. Like a draft washing over me in an icy embrace. I tried to rub the cold from my arms, but nothing worked. In fact, the harder I rubbed, the colder I seemed to become. I could see my breath, I could see my hand and the shirt Klaus had dressed me in, but if I looked up or around there was only darkness. A black hole of emptiness._

" _Caroline . . ." The voice sung its hypnotising tune again, and I found myself growing afraid. Fear was becoming an all-new sensation for me. I'd only felt it a handful of times in my life, and the one responsible for that feeling was dead. Right?_

" _Caroline." The voice was closer now. It was as though they were speaking into my ear. I could clearly make out who it was. Unlike my earlier assumption of the voice belonging to a female, I realized it was most definitely male. My jaw loosened and my lips parted. I was frozen in place as large hands slowly made their way up my sides._

" _You - you're dead." I whisper, my mouth barely able to form the words. His chuckle filled my ears and invisible lips pressed hard against my cheek, leaving behind an icky wet substance that had me cringing._

" _I . . . I killed you." I swallowed and nodded to myself. This was a dream. I was dreaming. That was the only rational explanation for my surroundings and the invisible man currently feeling me up from behind. I shoved away from him before his hands could slide between my legs._

 _He faded with a cursing laugh and I took note of the spotlight following me wherever I moved. I spun around and paused instantly, digging my bare toes into the space below me. He stood there, under his own spotlight. About fifteen or so feet from me. A smile curved his lips, much like the one he gave me in that vile room where he held me for ten days. Treating me like an animal, brutalizing me for his own pleasure._

 _All I could do was stare. He was dead. I incinerated him. I turned him into ash, into nothing. I made him what he was, nothing. So what the fuck was happening? I stumbled back and tripped over air, landing harshly on my hands. A stinging pain shot up my arms and I ignored it._

" _You thought you could kill me, Caroline?" He chuckled to himself, moving toward me with dark intent. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking. His thoughts were voiced by the way his eyes trailed up my bare legs and braless chest._

" _You're not that good, darling." He purred and then dropped to his knees and hands. Like a dog. I backed up, desperate to get away from the monster in front of me. The monster tilted his head back and released a roar that was truly monstrous. I found myself pausing in my attempt to get away from him. Bill was more or less a roaming demon. Which meant that he didn't have the ability to shape-shift like some of the others. So the events currently unfolding in front of me were shocking, to say the least._

 _His back arched and his shirt split in the back, revealing a sharp backbone. His skin bubbled and muscle erupted along his limbs. I watched, not breathing, as the monster became an animal._

 _Black fur sprouted across every single inch of exposed skin. Jeans were ripped as the bones cracked and formed into the hind legs of a wolf. Within mere seconds, a large horse-like dog stood in front of me. With eyes as dark as coal and fur so black it was nearly blue. With a snarl, his teeth were bared and they snapped with vicious intent._

 _Drool spilt from the corners of its growling jaw. I couldn't move. Not over fear or any other type of emotion. I wanted to run, run so fast and far that not even I could find myself again. I physically couldn't move, though. It was as if someone had engraved me into whatever surface I sat upon. I shut my eyes tightly, praying to whatever was listening to just let this be over._

 _Rotten, hot breath fanned across my face in result of an animalistic snort. I still wouldn't allow myself to breathe. Breathing would let it in. The fear, the stone-cold shock. I wasn't ready for that. Then again, I wasn't ready for what happened next either._

 _Bracing myself on invisible binds, I opened my eyes. The wolf was different, it no longer had coal-like eyes. They were brown, a chocolate color. My stomach dropped. Slowly, the fur faded and the muscle shrunk. Bone was visible again and snapping painfully back into place. I winced for its victim, because that looked like it hurt like hell._

 _A man knelt in front of me, his head bowed and the only thing visible was the black hair on top of his skull, a very similar color to the fur of the wolf. A breath of air escaped me, but clogged in my throat when he lifted his head. I choked on a sob as I stared into the familiar pools of brown._

" _Caroline?" He whispered, as if he were shocked to see me. Um, I was pretty sure it was the other way around, buddy._

" _Tyler?" I breathed back, in my own shock._

" _Why did you do it? Why did you kill me?" He asked. An emotion filled me. One that I had become accustomed to in my time with Klaus. A dirty, blackness gripped my stomach. I suddenly had the urge to throw up. I never thought I was capable of the emotion guilt, not toward a man I once compared to a pair of chains._

" _I didn't." I sob brokenly. I wanted to wake up. I didn't like this. This hurt. I worked too hard to push the pain away, there wasn't a chance in all of hell I would let it back in. Yet there it was. Clear as day, staring me in the face._

" _Yes you did." He choked out. He coughed and metallic liquid exploded on my face. Blood exploded from his mouth, covering his naked body and my own flesh. It was a horrific display, I watched as Tyler's skin slowly lost its color. It gained a grainy type of texture before peeling away with a non-existent wind, he was decaying in front of me._

 _His entire body shook and the greyish blue skin continued to peel away, revealing a rotted, unrecognizable man. A ghost of a man._

" _Tyler, I . . ." I reached out for him, not sure why exactly. He slapped my hand away with a bony limb._

" _Go to hell, bitch." His voice was no longer rustic or deep, but high-pitched and possessed._

" _Die. Die. DIE!" His voice had started off as a soft chant before exploding in an inhuman roar. It radiated around this endless abyss, cutting deep into me. My own vocal cords reacted with primal intent. I screamed so loud that I was no longer capable of hearing myself. Until I was no longer capable of hearing or even seeing Tyler. Until I was no longer capable of anything_

* * *

"Klaus!" I shot up with a scream. Klaus was in front of me in an instant, rubbing hands down my sweating temples. The sobs fell from my lips and I pushed Klaus away on instinct, stumbling from his bed and narrowly missing the sheets. I slammed into his wall, and big, hot tears slipping down my cheeks; soaking my face. I cried so loud that the air I desperately tried to take in felt so fresh it stung.

When he tried to touch me again, I screamed and his hands instantly shot up. He took a step back, hands still raised in a gesture of surrender high above his head. The door opened and I heard more yelling, Klaus screaming at his guards to get the fuck out. They listened immediately and then it was just me, rocking back and fourth in a corner.

I cried and cried, the remorse I didn't feel when I originally heard about Tyler's death currently infested my body. Guilt and self-loathing clenched my insides in a grip that wasn't even close to easing up. I sobbed so hard that it was silent, but it still shook me to my core. Klaus knelt a good four feet in front of me, waiting patiently during my break-down.

I wiped my snot clogged nose and tear soaked cheeks. "You killed him." I accused on a broken cry. He watched me, all traces of the soft Klaus from earlier gone. The devil was staring at me. He'd closed himself off, just as I had done. We were a great pair, weren't we? Back full fucking circle.

"I've killed a lot, luv. You're going to have to be more specific." He said, still watching me with invasive eyes.

"Tyler." I bit out, wiping angrily at my cheeks.

"The man you hated? Yes. I killed him." He nodded and I snarled at him.

"He was an inconvenience. I didn't hate him." I bit out defensively. Sapphire eyes turned condescending and my anger spiked. I clung to the anger, to the rage, because at least if I was angry I wasn't breaking.

"You hated him." Klaus snarled.

"You could barely be in the same room with him. You wanted him dead, nearly killed him yourself on several occasions." He snapped and an angry sob burst from me. I watched as his eyes softened minutely. His shoulders slumped and he edged closer. I edged back.

"Don't do that, Caroline." He murmured, frowning at me.

"I've done a lot of things. Bad, horrible things. Unforgivable things. I've done them for myself, for my family, and for you. I will not apologize for them because I protect those I love. I will continue to do all of the horrible, evil things to the people who pose a threat to you. Who pose a threat to us, because I am that selfish. But know this, Caroline, they are _my_ burden to bare. Not yours. Never yours. They're my sins. Do you understand?" He demanded, eyes glowing a soft gold.

I nodded, my lips quivering and my eyes soaking even more. I launched myself at him and he pulled me into his embrace. "I'm sorry." I cried against his neck. He kissed my temple as he stroked my hair.

"Don't be. I love you." He whispered and I pressed myself harder into him, feeling the clenching guilt ease up a bit. He was right, though. I didn't kill Tyler. I never asked for him to be killed, that guilt was not mine to bare. However, that dream was something I didn't understand. I wasn't going to bring it up to Klaus because he had too much to deal with.

Esther was still out there and she still posed an extremely dangerous threat, but in the back of my mind, warning bells were ringing vibrantly. This wasn't over. Not with my father or my mother. It wasn't even close to being over. In fact, I was willing to bet my life that this was just the beginning.


	24. Chapter 23

Three days have passed since my nightmare, and the search for Esther continues to weigh heavily on everyone's mind. Klaus hasn't left my side since he found me in that underground cellar, which is more than likely the reason he invited himself to coffee with me, Bonnie, and Elena.

When we entered the mundane shop, Klaus nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the bell above the door. He stared at it for a moment, as if he wanted to break it. Then he changed his mind and looked at me. I stared at him and he cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Have you never been in a coffee shop?" I asked him slowly. He shrugged and placed his hands on his hips.

"Caroline, I'm the devil. I have far better things to do than linger in places that smell like cake." He informs me.

"Then why don't you go do them?" I suggest with a sarcastic flash of teeth before moving toward a back booth. Klaus slid in next to me, completely aligning the side of his body with my own. I pretended to ignore him and used the menu as a prop. Even though I could see the tiny words on the laminated piece of cardboard, my entire attention was focused mainly on the large hand gripping my left thigh. I pressed my teeth into my bottom lip and flipped through the pages.

A dull throb between my legs constantly reminding me just who I sat next to. Finally unable to take the tension, I turned my head to face him. Big mistake. Our noses brushed and a devilish smirk formed on his lips. His hand inched higher, the pads of his fingers gently caressing the sensitive inner flesh.

"This booth normally sits five." My voice was breathy and I hated him for his influence on my body, about as much as I loved him for it. He hummed in response, obviously not giving a single, solitary fuck.

His fingers continued to lazily trace circles and I tried to ignore the tightening sensation gripping my breasts. His hand inched higher and I had to hold my breath, because he was right there. If he moved any higher he would definitely come in contact with my damp panties and then there would be no denying his effect on my body.

To onlookers we must have looked like a pretty normal couple, sitting close in the back. I was still staring at the menu, so at least we weren't being completely obvious. Jesus H. Christ this man would be the death of me. Where was Elena and Bonnie when you actually needed them?

My body suddenly jerked and a breath escaped me as Klaus put pressure on the seam of my panties. "I thought you said no sex." I hissed quietly, while trying to get the clenching sensation in my center to just give it a rest. Nothing was working. I couldn't even think coherently.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Caroline. We're not having sex." He says, putting pressure on my pussy lips. He traced them as if committing their shape to memory, or it was a tactic to get me to come out of my skin. In which case it was working. I whimpered, dropping my head onto one hand and pinching my eyes.

I was throbbing and uncontrollably arching my hips against his hand for more, this was insane. What the hell was he doing? We were in public. We were meeting my friends for God's sake. Slowly, his fingers pushed the fabric deeper between my lips and he groaned under his breath, bowing his head to conceal his own pleasure in the situation.

"Dammit, Caroline." He growled. Like this was my fucking fault! I pressed my forehead against his temple in an attempt to conceal our conversation better.

"I can't help it." I inform him through gritted teeth, the anger in my eyes thinly covering the lust and need he must see there.

"Perhaps, if you removed your hand and pretended to be a gentleman, we could continue to wait patiently." I suggested breathly and he pushed harder, causing me to clench my thighs at the sudden pleasure. It was overwhelming to say the least. I trapped his wrist between my legs, but that didn't stop his fingers from stroking the highly sensitized flesh.

"I don't want to be patient, luv. I want to play with you until you come." He informed me with a cheery smile as a waitress stopped in front of our table. Her smile was a bit too bright and the bubbly personality didn't need to be so bubbly. Oh dear God, arousal was making me more of a bitch. Or was this sexual frustration? I didn't even know anymore.

"Hiya, my name is Wendy and I'll be your server for today!" Her teeth were so white, it was kind of hard to look directly at her without being blinded. Honestly, it didn't matter. The only thing I could focus on were the nails gentle scratching against the damp fabric of my underwear. Every time I felt the slight scrape through my panties, I had to dig my own nails into the booth and clench my teeth to keep my hips from rocking into his hand.

"I hate you." I mumbled, thankfully _Wendy_ didn't seem to notice. Klaus's smile brightened as he pretended to listen to her list off the specials. This was a goddamn coffee shop, how could there be so many specials?

Klaus's finger traveled farther up than normal and he brushed an area that had me gasping, loudly. Klaus froze and Wendy looked at me. My brain worked overtime for an excuse.

"Could I get a latte, please?" I kept my voice normal and she wrote it down.

"Of course." She sang.

"Can I get ya'll anything else?" She chirped happily.

"Our party isn't full yet. So perhaps come back when they arrive." Klaus suggested politely and smoothly, might I add. How dare he act as if he weren't fingering me under the table?!

Wait . . . no, no that was good. Yeah, he shouldn't make it obvious. Goddammit, what the hell was happening to me? He was making me stupid. I hated him. My glare informed him of my thoughts as Wendy skipped away.

He winked in response to my glare and then he found my clit again. Without mercy and with expert finesse, he slipped his finger underneath the little nub of pleasure and stroked it. Slowly. A shudder rolled through my entire body and one hand rose to grip his forearm.

"Klaus, not here. Elena and-." My voice broke off on a quiet moan as he stroked me again. He pressed his lips against my ear and spoke quietly.

"I realized something earlier, we've known each other for about two months and I've never seen you come. This knowledge displeases me greatly." He admits, gently kissing the skin below my ear. Another full body shudder rolled through me as he continued with his ministrations below. Stroke after leisure stroke he carefully eased my orgasm to the surface.

My thighs quivered and my nails broke the skin on his arm. I leaned forward, pressing my forehead against the table. It was at just the right position and angle to send me over the edge. My breath fogged the glass table underneath me as tremors of unforgiving pleasure rocketed throughout my entire core. I couldn't move, I couldn't make a sound for several the several minutes that seemed to blur together. My internal walls clenched and quivered, desperately seeking relief and finding it.

I turned my head, watching Klaus watch me. His eyes scanned every single centimeter of my face as he memorized my expression. He pulled away and squeezed my thigh lovingly. Only him.

I shook my head and turned my forehead back against the glass. My core no longer throbbed insistently, but my arousal was at an all-time high. I felt like jelly and my brain was clogged with pleasure, everything seemed to just fade away as I relished in the aftermath of my orgasm.

When the noises of my surroundings came back, I sat up and ran my shaking hands through my hair. Klaus brought me closer against his side. My head dropped against his shoulder and when I looked up, I saw Bonnie and Elena entering the coffee shop. Well, better late than never. I lazily rolled my eyes and sat up, turning to press a kiss to Klaus's lips. His hand rose to grip my jaw in order to keep my mouth in place.

When he was done tasting me, he kissed my cheek and stood up. He dropped enough bills on the table to pay for the order of everyone in the shop before looking at me. "Get home safe, please." He says, giving me a look and I shrugged.

"Kay." I sighed, sounding dreamy to my own ears. It caused me to wince and it raised the eyebrows of my girls. I ignored them and Klaus smirked walking away. I watched his back until he faded away into nothing. When he was completely gone I looked at Elena and Bonnie.

"So, I'm kinda dating the devil . . ." I trail off and glance over to see Wendy bringing me my latte. I looked back at them, a small smirk playing around my lips.

"What's new with you guys?" I asked, casually. They smiled and gave Wendy their order before answering.

"Well this one is dating my brother." Elena informed me, casting Bonnie an amused glance. My eyebrows rose and I looked toward her. She looked as though she were blushing and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"The beautiful succubus and a witch? I'll be goddamned, are you sleeping with him? How does that even work? Oh my God, are you practicing abstinence?" I asked and she burst into laughter. Elena watched me with wide eyes and a mouth opened in shock.

"Caroline, he's a male succubus. He doesn't get his life force from sex, not entirely. Anyway, the legends are wrong and he can work around it. Now, enough about me. I want to know what the Devil is like in bed. Is he as hung as everyone says he is?" Bonnie asked and I frowned a little at that.

"I don't know. Maybe. We haven't had sex yet." I admit and Elena chokes on her coffee while Bonnie looks up from pouring her creamer.

"You haven't? Then what the hell have you been doing the past three days? Catching up on _Gilmore Girls_?" Elena asked and I gave her a dry look.

"No, Klaus has been helping out with the hunt for Esther and I have been recuperating. You know, from the ten days of intense torture inflicted on me by my biggest fear." My voice was far more bitter than it needed to be. Elena wasn't talking about that, at all. We fell silent and Bonnie stirred her coffee, seemingly distracted.

"I'm sorry, Caroline." She says and I nod.

"I know, forget it. We haven't had sex because he doesn't want it to be about defense mechanisms. I don't know, though. That may change." I shrugged and a flash of blonde outside the window caught my attention. I looked up to see a woman walking away from the coffee shop, her body and hair far too familiar for comfort. Without another word or glance, I stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

I watched the woman turn down the opposite street and my body reacted. I broke off into a sprint, moving down the sidewalk and around the corner. I caught a flash of honey gold strands whipping in the wind as she turned down an alley. I wasn't thinking as I jogged toward the entrance. I wasn't even thinking when I walked through the vermin infested walkway.

It was empty and I cursed, infuriated that she got away. Then again, I didn't technically know who it was. Did Esther have long hair? With defeat weighing on my mind, I turned around. Only to freeze at the sight before me.

She leaned against the entrance to alley, watching me with near amusement. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind and her hands rested in the pockets of her leather jacket. Her full lips were split into a wide grin as her exotic blue eyes bore into my own.

"Hello, Caroline." She pushed from the brick and moved toward me. Shock and wonder filled me as I watched her come to a stop directly in front of me. Then, I laughed.

"Damn you, Rebekah. I thought you were your mother. Actually, I thought you were dead." I shook my head and she brought me into a hug. I was a bit uncomfortable with it, but I didn't push her away. I was glad to see her. I was glad she wasn't actually dead. Should have known that bitch had lied to me.

"Dear God, darling, don't insult me. I am neither my mother nor dead. Now, what is this about you and my brother? Can I expect any nieces and nephews in the near future?" Her eyebrow cocked and I groaned.

"No. You can't. In fact, don't even mention children to him. He might get it inside his twisted brain that he actually wants some." I grumble, wrapping my arms around my torso as we walk out of the alley. She shrugs both of her shoulders.

"To be honest, I don't see how that would be such a bad thing. Heirs could solidify his rule." She explained and I shrugged, not caring.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened? Or do I get to guess?" I asked, turning on my heel to face her. She watched me curiously before looking away and back down the street. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts and to look back at me.

"It's a long story." She admitted.

"I've got time."


	25. Chapter 24

"Do you want a beer?"

I asked the question as I opened the fridge in my apartment, only to see that there was only an empty bottle of water inside. I cocked my head and glanced to the side before straightening. I faced Rebekah and she cocked an eyebrow before jumping onto my counter.

"Never mind." I sigh and fall back onto my brown leather couch, extremely happy that it was still sitting in my apartment.

"I think I was robbed." I suggest as I stared at the bare walls of my apartment. Rebekah glances around indifferently, before shrugging.

"Most likely." She nodded and I turned my head to see that there were portions of my floor missing. She sat down next to me and I blinked at my bare apartment.

"I've literally been gone like twenty days." I say, frowning. God, was this really a bad neighborhood? With another glance around I decided that yes, yes it was. I pulled my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

"So, what happened?" I asked and she shrugged.

"After you and Klaus disappeared to God knows where, to do only the devil knows what. I decided to go out and explore my lost home." She sighs and I glanced to the side. Yes, that sounded normal, because who didn't want to go and explore hell? I pressed my lips together and nodded slowly.

"Listen, my mother and I have never really had a good relationship. I didn't agree with my father and she took that as a personal threat. When Klaus fell we all followed him, but I was the first. Elijah was yanked down by Kol, and Finn wanted to stop us, not knowing that he was damning himself in the process. It's why he's so determined to see our destruction." She sat back with a shake of her head, as if she were trying to free herself of unwanted thoughts.

I watched her carefully, realizing that she was actually giving me background information on everything. "Elijah didn't want to fall?" I asked and Rebekah looked at me, shaking her head.

"No. Not at all. I mean, he's used to it now and I don't think he'd go back even if he had a choice. He's very . . . responsible. Cordial and . . . honorable. Yes, Elijah is so very honorable. He and Kol have a bit of a rift because of what happened, but Kol was really young and stupid." She rubbed her hands together and I nodded slowly. However, I didn't really understand.

"Why did you fall?" I asked and Rebekah was quiet for a moment before rubbing her eyes.

"I think humans are fascinating. Part of the reason why I fell was because I love Klaus. He was my big brother and I needed to make sure he was going to be okay. The main reason is that I find humans to be fascinating and I wanted to be one. Wanting to be human for an angel is akin to treason. No, it is treason. I would have been killed either way, so . . ." She trailed off on a shrug and I was still swimming in my shock.

Being human? I've never thought about it, mainly because I didn't care about anything let alone my species. Humans get sick and they get old. They're weak and emotional, and I can't think of anything more miserable than being a human being. However, to each their own. I merely nodded and she continued.

"Anyway, before it all happened. I stole the talisman. You know, the necklace. I felt an undercurrent the night before Klaus's eruption, Lucifer's fall from heaven as humans call it. Like something bad was going to happen and I needed insurance. If my mother's talisman is destroyed, she will be banished. Her magic will lessen and she will no longer be capable of walking the earth. So, I stole it. Then we fell and I was suddenly on the run from everyone who wanted revenge. My mother and even my brothers. Klaus protected me for as long as he could, but he was still building hell." She shrugged and ran her hands over her face.

"My mother hates me. She wants me dead, but I'm immortal and invincible. I can't be killed. When I was exploring hell, I entered the second circle. Which is lust. Which means I really shouldn't be surprised that my whore of a mother was there." She scoffed, shaking her head.

"She demanded I tell her where the talisman was. I didn't. She tortured me with fire and gave me to an upper demon, as a gift to be his toy. He did bad things to me, Caroline. I just wanted him to stop." She shut her eyes tightly and I felt my throat tighten. She cleared her own throat and inhaled before exhaling deeply. Once she calmed, she straightened her shoulders and continued.

"I told her that Klaus gave you the talisman and I didn't know where it was. That's why you were kidnapped. It's my fault and I'm so, so sorry." She said, tears in her eyes. I stared at her, shocked. She was practically crying. I slipped closer, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Rebekah." I murmured softly and moved to touch her, but pulled my hand back at the last second. I didn't do emotional bonding. I was having a hard enough time listening to her try to control her sniffling. My body was clenched tightly as I waited patiently for her to control herself. I tried to pull my thoughts together. I didn't know what to tell her, though. So, I went with my gut instinct.

"Bekah, listen. My father would have returned no matter what your mother did. He would have tortured me, attacked me, and anything else that could have been done to hurt me. He hated me. You had nothing to do with it. You were being brutalized and I wish you would have told them sooner, to be honest." I shift and her eyes softened when they settled on me.

"Klaus found me a few days after you were kidnapped. Then we found out that you could possibly be tortured by your dad and I hated myself." She whispered.

"Don't, Rebekah. I don't blame you at all." I assure her and she hugged me. I was uncomfortable again, but I liked Rebekah. We leaned away from each other and the emotion that had vacated the room dissipated into nothing.

"You and my brother, huh?" She asked, breaking the silence while glancing around my bare apartment. I was glancing at all of the empty walls too when I answered.

"Yep." I nodded and she hummed.

"How's it going?" She looked at me, amusement filling her eyes.

I groaned and dropped forward, resting my head on my knees. Her laughter echoed in my ears.

* * *

 _They say that suffocation is the most painful way to die, and at the moment I was inclined to agree. Water filled my lungs as my arms thrashed. I was so close to the surface that I could practically feel the air above the crest of the waves. My legs gave out and an invisible force brought me back down. My lungs burned and my chest seized as my body was denied oxygen._

 _I was dying, over and over again. However, my death was the relief I desperately needed and it never lasted long. I continued to drown. After what seemed like centuries, as I was dragged down in the water again another feeling enveloped me. It was no longer suffocation, but a sense of falling._

 _I was pretty sure a scream was ripped from me, but I couldn't hear. Everything was drowned out by the sensation of my body colliding so hard with a flat surface that I couldn't breathe or feel anything other than the pain. The pain numbed me completely. Then, there was nothing. No pain and no water. I was dry and dressed, and felt as though I had just woken up from sleeping on a cloud._

 _Well, at least I knew my dreams were capable of giving me whiplash. I turned around and growled._

 _"Esther?" I snarled, my fists clenching. She appeared in front of me, a small smile playing on her lips._

 _"Caroline, darling, you look horrible." Her smile remained cheery. I ignored it._

 _"How the fuck are you controlling my dreams?" I snapped and she shrugged._

 _"It's a rather simple manipulation charm, but it pays off extraordinarily well. Although I'll admit, your mind is extremely hard to penetrate. Usually I can determine where I take someone, but I can't seem to get past these dark oblivions." She motioned around to the room we currently stood in. It was the same as my last nightmare with Bill and Tyler._

 _"And, unfortunately, I can't read your mind or inflict any actual damage." She informed me through gritted teeth and I smirked._

 _"Two words. Silver. Blood." I smiled sickeningly sweet._

 _Annoyance flashes in her eyes and I enjoyed playing with her far too much to let it go. "I don't even think you have silver blood. What? Still stuck with that pesky orange? I gave her a mocking pout and she moved toward me so fast that I barely caught it, until she was standing two inches in front of me. Her body seemed to have been forcefully stopped by some unknown power. Even I felt it. I frowned, slightly._

 _"Is that my mind stopping you?" A small smile curves my lips, it was nearly cruel._

 _"Well, your son always says I have a beautiful mind."_

* * *

I sat up with a gasp, cold sweat drenched my body and my chest heaved with the force of my pants. Klaus pushed up on his forearms, blinking lazily from sleep. His hair fell over his eyes in an extremely adorable way. I found myself smiling, even through my heavy breathing.

"Another nightmare?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. I nodded and he grunted angrily, before wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into his side.

"I'm gonna fucking kill her." He sighed sleepily, burying his face in my neck. I smiled and trailed the tips of my fingers along his chest, before curling into his heat.

"Good." I whisper into the darkness. Already knowing that there was no way I was going to fall back asleep. So I stayed awake and listened to Klaus's soft breathing. It was entirely too comfortable and I felt entirely too lucky for comfort.


	26. Chapter 25

Klaus did not exaggerate his annihilation of my childhood home. There was absolutely nothing left of the once beautiful Victorian mansion. It was as though any sort of matter that had once existed just evaporated into thin air, leaving behind a massive circular patch of dead earth.

I crossed my arms and glared at the incinerated ground from behind my black aviators. I wasn't necessarily mad that my home was gone, nor was I mad that Klaus took it upon himself to destroy it. What pissed me off more than anything, was the fact that I had absolutely no idea where my mother could be.

With an annoyed _huff_ , I spun on the heel of my thigh high black leather boots, and stomped back over to my silver Camry. Throwing the door open, I bent over and snatched my phone out of my purse. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Darling, what can I do for you?" She asked in a near purr. I glanced to the side.

"Your brother destroyed any evidence of my mother in a fit of rage." I informed her and was met with a beat of silence, before a husky chuckle. A part of me wondered if she realized she was on the phone with me or a sex operator. Perhaps I woke her up. I shrugged it off and leaned against my car, chewing on my thumb nail.

"Did he kill her, too?" Rebekah asked, sounding more alert to the fact that we were not lesbian lovers.

"No. Where are you? You sound like you're trying to seduce me." I grumble, still glaring at the obliterated ground in front of me. It was truly an inconvenience.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I've been searching for my mother. Spending time in hell's center of sin and lust doesn't exactly make one platonic." She explained, sounding relatively normal.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't go back there, at least not until Klaus dealt with that upper demon bastard." I growl, using this subject to let loose some of my pent up anger. It would be better if I didn't go back to Klaus in a fit of my own rage. Although, I didn't think any amount of bitching would calm the fire simmering inside me.

"No, you ordered that I not go back. Listen, I'm fine. I'm protected, there is no reason for you to worry about me." She went for reassuring and I hung up, gripping my phone tightly with both hand while pressing my knuckles against my mouth. That phone call was utterly useless and I was still pissed. In fact, our little sisterly comfortability probably made me even more ticked off in my own insecurities.

Rebekah and I have gotten closer over last couple of weeks. Klaus and I have grown farther apart, he was dealing with the uprisings in result of his mother's blatant show of disrespect, and it kept him away for days on end. I can't even remember the last time he touched me, actually that's not true. I'm pretty sure the last time he touched me was in that coffee shop, nearly a month ago. Great, so I was angry, annoyed, _and_ sexually frustrated. That was just wonderful. Oh, I pitied the next being to get in my fucking way.

OOO

Katherine tried to prevent me from entering Klaus's throne room. So I snapped her neck and threw her down the hall with little finesse. We really had to stop abusing that poor bitchy woman. Using both hands, I pushed the twin doors opened and came to an abrupt halt as a wave of something . . . celestial hit me.

I couldn't even begin to describe the force. My feet hadn't so much as left the ground before every single bone in my body went to dust. Then I flew through the air. My limbs flailed freely because there was no structure to keep them steady. There was also no pain. I felt nothing, not even the air ghosting over my shattered body. There was nothing when I collided with the solid ground over a hundred feet from the doors.

I lay there, my thoughts a jumbled mess.

Then it stopped. The air around me froze and time went right along with it. Slowly my limbs lifted, no one was near me. No one was touching me. My head fell back on its own accord and I spun around, nearly ten feet off the ground. A man stood in the threshold of the entrance where I had been seconds ago.

I didn't recognize him. I didn't see Klaus or even Katherine. Come to think of it, I couldn't see anything apart from the cold eyes currently boring into my own. When I went to speak, blood came out instead, leaking into my nose and eyes. I was blinded by sticky liquid that burned. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I was going to die.

Thumbs brushed away the blood, and I stared into a pair of green eyes that startlingly resembled my own. He was gentle, surprisingly so.

"It's just an illusion, Caroline. Your power level is strong enough to fight it. So, fight it." He urged and a croaked whimper escaped me. I had no idea who this was and I had no idea what he was talking about. I couldn't move. I was numb from the pain . . . right?

"It's your subconscious, fight it." He growled, digging fingertips into my cheeks.

"The blood, the numbness, it's not real." His voice was strange, so I focused on it. The sound was deep and powerful, holding a level of maturity most don't reach in their lifetime. It was almost soothing, like a lost memory. It enveloped me with the feeling of home.

Time swirled and so did the man in front of me. I shut my eyes tightly to block out the sensation of adrenaline. It resembled the feeling you get from a roller coaster. I was at the top and now I was crashing down. When the speed of light stopped twirling me within its vortex, I gasped and rocked on my heels.

I opened my eyes to see an empty throne room and Katherine's unconscious body. I spun around, shaking with an emotion I can admit I've never felt. Terror. I was horrified. In shock. I covered my mouth with a shaky hand and wrapped an arm around my torso, falling to my knees and bending over. My forehead collided with solid ground, but that pain was okay. I'd take anything in comparison to that numbing oblivion I was just subjected to.

OOO

Klaus found me in that position over an hour later. He slid to his knees next to me and brought me against his chest.

"Caroline?" He murmured against my hair, while using his strength to pull me onto my feet. I sobbed, my throat raw from the screaming I've been doing. He turned me around and wiped tear damp hair from my face.

"Goddammit, Caroline, what happened? Was it Esther?" He demanded, gripping my biceps hard. I squirmed out of his grip and wrapped my arms around myself, staring up at him with tear soaked eyes. Embarrassment and anger washed through me as I stared up at him.

"Esther?" I whispered, my eyes searching his. He was staring at me like I was crazy, now. My glare hardened and my wards came up tight. I tightened my arms around my torso and bared slow fangs at him, a hiss of warning escaping me. He took a step back, steadying himself for a fight.

"Is that all you fucking care about? Finding your goddamned mother?" My voice rose, but he continued to watch me.

"Just give it a rest already. You've been slaughtering your kind for weeks. Slipping deeper and deeper into this darkness. Have you ever thought maybe that's what she wants, devil? For you to resort to your old paranoia? Demons are fighting demons and my past is drudging itself up from the grave!" My voice rose until I was screaming at him. There was no change in his stoic demeanor, apart from a slight tick in his jaw.

"May I speak now, Caroline?" He ground out through gritted teeth. I'm surprised I didn't slap him. If he wanted to take the smartass route, then fine. I threw my arms out.

"Oh! By all means, devil! Speak your piece!" I yelled and he didn't blink at my outburst.

"You are still being tortured in these dreams of yours and I still have not had my revenge for your kidnapping. And to be completely honest, luv, I don't give a flying fuck what my mother _wants_. I only know what I want; which is to kill her. Chop her head off or shed her skin from her body. I haven't decided yet." He bit out, storming past me. I grunted and spun on my heel, following him. He cast Katherine's body a glance and gave me a look of frustrated confusion. I flicked him off in response and his face darkened, if that were possible.

He tried to slam his bedroom door in my face, but I pushed it open, because I wasn't done fighting. "So. Fucking. Mature. Devil." I bit out and he laughed, it wasn't amused. More like a bark of astonishment.

"Don't talk to me about maturity, Caroline. Now get the fuck out before I say something we both end up regretting!" He roared and I scoffed.

"Don't talk to me like I'm one of your subordinates! I've never followed you and I never intend to!" I yelled, not really sure why in the hell we were so angry at each other. Although, I was sure that it was my fault we were arguing like this.

"Then leave!" He yelled back, arm extended toward the door. I froze. He froze. The air fucking froze. He wasn't talking about leaving his room or his castle. He was telling me to leave _him_. Well, fine then. I ignored the wave of nausea at the thought.

I turned away from him and got to the door, just as it slammed shut and I was pushed against it. I pressed my hands flat against the cool mahogany wood. His breath was hot against my ear as his hands rubbed up and down my biceps. "Been a long month, luv." He whispered, pressing harder against me. Strong arms encircled me in their embrace. He pressed a kiss to the crook of my neck and I blinked lazily at the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He admitted, tightening his grip around me.

"Don't. I'm mad at you." I mumbled and he grunts, spinning me around and pushing me into the door. With a swift upward jerk of his arms, I was swinging my legs around his waist and his hands were sliding into my hair. I gripped his shoulders tightly as he turned us around.

"I'm pissed about my house. I have no traces of my mother." I informed him, anxiously glancing at the bed he was walking us to. He didn't respond.

"There was this guy and he did this mental manipulation, I thought I was going to die, Klaus." I press as he pressed me into the softness of his bed. Well, the Devil knew how to sleep. Klaus hovered over me, before pushing up onto his knees. I started to babble as he removed his jacket and shirt.

"Rebekah went back to the second circle of hell, she sounds lusty and insane." I cleared my throat and he slid off the bed, I gasped when his fingers gripped the hem of my leggings and slowly pulled them down. Blinking rapidly up at the ceiling and trying to control my rapid heartbeat, I realized there was a fluttering between my legs. It was more or less a jackhammer of need and if he hadn't silenced the air between us, I might not have even realized it was there until my panties were soaked through. Which they were.

"Someone should _really_ go make sure Katherine is alright. I may have damaged something in her neck, I was really pissed . . ." The sound of his belt drew my entire attention and caused my voice to fall away. He pushed his pants down, leaving himself completely naked.

Now, I knew Klaus was gorgeous, but gorgeous didn't exactly justify the magnificence of his naked body. In fact, it was rather insulting to the hard ridges and valleys of muscle. I sat up, removing my shirt before I could think better of it. He lifted me up and I whimpered against his mouth as he tore my bra from my body. He kissed me passionately, wantonly. When he pulled back, he searched my eyes.

"Yes or no?" He asked, surprising the hell out of me. I nodded, swallowing around my thick throat.

"Yes."


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

 **This is basically just smut, nothing else. I decided to separate the chapters for those who don't necessarily like reading lemons. You don't have to read it to continue with the story, but if you want to, be my guest ;)**

 **Anyway, on with the show . . .**

* * *

 ** _Klaus P.o.V -_**

I pressed my lips firmly against Caroline's, infuriated with myself. I'd nearly let her go, almost let her walk out of those doors and my life. I would have lost my damn mind if she'd done it. And I knew she was too stubborn to _not_ do it. I'll admit that I've been neglectful this past month, but I _needed_ to find my mother. I needed to make sure that the beautiful psychopath in my arms was safe, and that my sister was safe too. Even thinking about what Aamon had done to Rebekah set my blood white hot with rage, but I pushed those thoughts away while kissing my way down Caroline's body.

She truly was exceptionally gorgeous with smooth curves and soft skin. When my teeth bit gently into her hip bone, she moaned and it went straight to my cock. I had ached for this woman since seeing her in that dress on the night of her engagement party. Red truly was her color.

When I realized that she was trying to control her whimpers, I growled in frustration. She couldn't be fucking self-conscious with that, not when I wanted to make her _scream_. I pushed farther down until my face was hovering over the tiny triangular junction between her legs. She wore a pair of purple lace panties. They were hot as hell, and I made a mental reminder to buy her another pair as I ripped them away with my teeth.

I looked up and had to keep myself from laughing at her unamused face. "Was that really necessary?" Caroline demanded. I tucked the ruined panties safely away in my drawer before returning to my hovering.

"Yes or no?" I asked and she opened her mouth, most likely with a smartass retort on her sharp tongue, but she stopped and her face got soft. Vulnerable. I was glad I couldn't read minds, because I didn't want to even think about the shit she was probably shifting through in that beautiful head of hers, just to answer my question.

She fell flat on her back and nodded. "Yes." She breathed and I was grinning, although I ducked my head so she didn't see. I didn't need her any more on edge than she already was. With a gentleness I didn't think I was capable of, I licked the outline of her pussy. Choosing not to drive deep right now. Her gasp of surprise fed my ego and I was nearly high on the drug of her as she spread her legs farther apart for me. Trusting me.

I gently dipped my tongue in, starting slow with my tasting. She was squirming as I continued to lap up sweet juices. The warmth of my tongue caused her to outright moan and I went deeper, wanting to hear that sound again. Her head tossed back and forth as I continued, when she fisted the sheets I knew I'd found something she liked. Gripping her thighs, I brought her closer and pushed my tongue deep inside her entrance. She gasped on a cry, hips bucking shamelessly for more. I gave it to her. Mainly because she tasted really fucking good, it was sweet and salty, a mixture I can't remember ever tasting before. My head was fuzzy and hazy, as if I were intoxicated from the taste of her alone.

Her quivering thighs tightened on either side of my head and her hands fisted in my hair, pulling me closer for more. I groaned my agreement and found her clit. When her squirming became more insistent and she no longer had any reservations about the sounds she made, I knew she was close.

I pushed two fingers into her and sucked her clit, her cry grew louder and louder until I pulled away, leaving her hanging. Her eyes snapped open, revealing glowing orbs of angry silver. Fangs were bared at me.

"Why did you do that, you son of a bi-." I kiss her, wrapping her legs around my waist and hoisting her up from the bed. She squeezed my neck tightly and I positioned myself at her entrance.

"Yes or no?" I panted against her mouth even as she tried to push herself down.

"Yes, bastard." She ground out and I chuckled under my breath before dropping her to the bed, only to thrust completely inside when my own body fell with gravity. Those green eyes shut tightly and her toes curled as I lay still. For a moment neither of us did anything. I was trying not to come like a pubescent schoolboy, but otherwise, we were both relatively quiet. She was tight. So tight that if I didn't already know, I would have assumed her to be a virgin.

I pulled back, keeping our hips fused together and searched for pain on her pretty face. There was none, so I rocked back and forth, grinding myself inside her pussy. Caroline's face contorted into a mixture of pleasure and desperation. Hips bucked into mine and I released whatever shred of control I had left, using all my might to thrust into her.

In. Out. In. Out. _In_. Out. Goddamn, it was like fucking heaven. The only heaven I'd be granted access to ever again and I _relished_ it.

She was there again and I didn't let up on her clit, using the little bundle of nerves to send her over the edge of euphoria. She screamed and I grinned, thrusting slower, but harder. She pushed and pulled at me, not sure if she wanted me to stop or keep going. I kept going. It felt so good, so euphoric, and soon I was right there with her, falling into an oblivion of pleasure.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Caroline P.o.V -**_

" _Do you think you can save him?"_

 _Esther's voice jerked me awake. Annoyance filled me when realization set in. Here I was, in another goddamn nightmare. Slowly, I stood and tried to ignore the ache in my bones. A quick glance down let me know that I was completely naked. That was just wonderful. When I looked toward her she was staring off into the distance, as if she could see something other than endless darkness._

" _Your mind is vast, child . . . will you answer me? Do you think you can save him?" She looked at me, obviously not as affected by my nudity as I was. My response was a shrug. She wasn't trying to kill me or scare me into a catatonic state. If she wanted to talk, I could talk._

" _I thought I could. When my husband had all but banished him, I thought I could save him. I was wrong, because you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. It destroyed me, made me into this single being. I hate humans. They are bound by bone and flesh, animals pretending to be something holy. It's disgusting." She swallowed thickly. I wondered if she realized her views were very close to the way Klaus saw it. I also wondered if she knew that her feelings were the exact opposite of Rebekah's. Speaking of . . ._

" _You had your own daughter raped and tortured, why?" I demanded and she wet her lips._

" _War calls for casualties. If I must sacrifice one child to save the rest, then so be it. She isn't some puny human, Caroline. She is more or less a god. She'll live." Esther's brush-off nature toward the subject made my stomach churn with the urge to vomit. It was disgusting, watching her speak of her daughter as if she were nothing more than a piece of meat or a pawn._

" _They're pawns." I whispered in realization. Her eyes locked with mine and horror filled me._

" _They're not children to you, they're pieces in your game. You don't care what happens to Rebekah or Klaus, Elijah, Kol, or even Finn. Finn, the one who stands by your insane viewpoints. You could care less. You want them dead, gone. Am I right?" I asked and her silence was answer enough._

" _Esther, you can't kill your children. You can't use them and then discard them like they aren't keeping this world going. Evil is the balance to good. You can't have one without the other, it won't work." I press and she growls, moving toward me. Like before, she couldn't get close enough to cause any physical harm._

" _Evil is the reason this world is decaying!" She yelled and I nodded._

" _You're right, but good is the reason it continues to thrive!" I press. She was crazy. Fucking batshit crazy._

" _If you get rid of one the other will take over! You can't have all good. You'll destroy the balance. You'll ruin realms! Trillions will die!" I yell, she was moving away from me now and I shook my head._

" _You don't understand. Evil must be eradicated. If that means my children must go, then so be it." She said again, and my jaw hit the floor. This wasn't about my self-preservation or keeping Klaus alive. The universe was built on energy. The good and the bad. They meshed. You couldn't take one away. It would rip apart the space time continuum. Did she not know this? Or did she just not care?_

" _A clean slate. For a new, superior race to thrive." Okay, this woman needed to be committed. Like, yesterday._

" _Esther, I know you want good to win and I know that you want the universe to revolve around purity, but it can't." I was pleading. This was bigger than just wanting me dead._

" _You're going to kill hundreds upon thousands of innocents!" I yell at her, but she wasn't listening. She didn't care. She had a plan and in her mind, only her plan could work._

" _Clean slates don't work! You'll never accomplish it. You'll rip the universe to shreds!" I was screaming, but my voice drowned itself out. Until there was no Esther, no talk of crazy, and no me._

* * *

I jerked awake and looked over to see Klaus laying on his stomach right beside me. He looked peaceful, angelic. Even though he was anything but. I winced as my thighs brushed and then my face got hot. Okay, I had sex. I nodded slowly and slid off the bed, only to crumble to my knees. Holy shit. Did this happen all the time? My limbs were like Jell-O.

"Caroline?" His voice questioned and I grunted, pushing myself up on shaky limbs. I felt like a toddler trying to stand for the first time.

"You killed me." I inform him and he smirked.

"Good. Ready for round two?" He asked and I looked at him, because he _must_ be joking. However, the glint in his eye let me know that he was far from joking. I laughed slightly and shook my head.

"You're insane, devil." I mumble, rubbing my hands over my face. Although, an orgasm didn't sound too horrible at the moment. In fact, remembering last night's events was nearly enough to make me forget my last dream. Nearly. I groaned and fell face forward onto the bed. Klaus pulled me up and I straddled his abdomen.

"Wrong place, luv." He informed me and tried to push me down lower toward his erection. I rolled my eyes, but didn't move. He gave up and fell flat.

"Do you hurt?" He asked and I whimpered against his sternum, before nodding.

"Yeah, but it's okay. It's a good kinda hurt." I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. When I looked down at Klaus, I noticed that he was watching me with a look of near awe. My eyebrow rose and he grunted.

"You sure? I'll make it _real_ quick." He promised with a wink that sent warmth throughout my entire body. I bent down and pressed my mouth to his, allowing him to take what he wanted that way. His tongue tangled with mine and he pushed me down farther until I was resting on top of him. He wasn't inside me, but _oh my God_ , how did that thing ever fit inside of _me_?

I ground myself down on him and he groaned, squeezing my jaw. "We need to talk." I whined, trying to keep my mind focused.

"Then talk. Otherwise you're going to find out just how evil I can be." Crystal blue eyes swirled gold and I smirked, stroking his jaw.

"Awe, devil, I'm quivering." I mock and he nods.

"I know, you do that a lot when I fuck you." He smacked my ass and I squeaked, rolling off of him. He chuckled and I smacked his chest.

"Mean bastard." I snap and he smirked, proud of himself. His hands locked behind his head while the sheets rested around his thighs. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You have no shame." Although, I wasn't one to talk. Considering the fact that I was just as naked as him. He shrugged, not caring.

"I had another dream." I inform him and he sat up, losing all playfulness. Annoyance pierced me as I dropped my head onto my knees and looked away from him. Great, now he was going to obsess over this shit and we'd probably go back to fighting. He pulled me onto his thighs and stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said and I glanced at him.

"I'm not gonna freak. I'm not going to call the search party, just tell me what happened." He said, wrapping his arms around me in a cocoon of warmth. I recited everything Esther had insinuated and everything she had outright told me. By the time I was finished, Klaus was shaking with rage.

"She wants to what?" He bellowed and I lunged away from him. I wasn't surprised and to be completely honest, I think I would have been more upset if he wasn't this pissed. I lay on my stomach while watching him pace.

"She wants to _what_?" He repeated, this time in a low hiss. He was stunned and I don't think the devil ever got stunned.

"If she kills me or destroys my essence, all evil in the world will become non-existent and while that may seem like a great thing, it's not. Evil and good must exist together so that peace will be created. You can't have peace without needing to be peaceful about something." He was rambling to himself, but I let him vent. I agreed with every word.

"She's insane. She's whacko. This has Michael written all fucking over it." He kicked a chair and it flew against the wall, shattering into a bunch of little pieces.

"Michael?" I asked and he glanced at me.

"My fuck for nothing of a father." He explained and I nodded, still waiting for him to continue.

"Michael is the god-like creature that humans worship. However, he's not the holy, all-forgiving being they make him out to be. He hates humans, to be honest. However, he likes that they worship him. I didn't like that, right? So I left because I didn't care if they worshiped me until they're knees bled, but he did. He hates them, but he gets off on their loyalty to his 'cause'." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Why would he want them dead, then?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Beats me. Probably wants another race he can enslave." Klaus was quiet for a moment before low laughter rumbled from deep within his chest. It wasn't amused or even angry. It was more along the lines of psychotic realization. It made me wary.

"He wants demons." Klaus growled, fisting his hands so hard that flames erupted in their place. I swallowed and climbed off the bed, watching him from a distance.

"He wants demons to worship him. Demons have power that humans couldn't comprehend and if they worshiped him, much like humans do, then Michael would be unstoppable. They would do his bidding, the loyal angels that would stick around would be more than protected. He would be a force of goddamn nature and it would be completely unnatural. The other realms wouldn't agree to this. Not because they like me much, but because they don't want him to be that powerful. They don't want anyone to be that powerful. It's too dangerous. Too risky." Klaus pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his black leather jacket.

Then he paused and met my eyes, I smiled. "It's okay. I'll see you soon." I shrug and he moves toward him. His hands grasp my jaw and he kisses me, pushing me into the wall. Once he pulls back, our eyes lock.

"I want you on earth, okay? Just go stay with Rebekah in Paris or in your apartment. Just, don't be here. Not until this shit is figured out, alright?" He asked and I run my tongue along my bottom lip, staring at the collar of his jacket.

"I have something that I want to take care of first - I won't be long." I quickly reassure at his hesitant look.

"I promise. I just need to have some questions answered. I'll be out of here in a few hours." I promised and he kissed me deeply again before pulling away.

"Klaus." I stopped him once he got to the door. He turned his head and met my gaze.

"What demon has the power to control one mentally? Kinda like my dreams, but they can do it when one is awake?" I asked and he blinked, frowning slightly.

"Higher demon. My henchmen." He answered, then cocked his head in question.

"Why?" He asked, turning from the door to face me completely.

"Just curious. Can you give me a name?" I ask and my wards were up, he noticed them and he knew he'd get nothing out of me. His jaw locked.

"I don't know, Caroline. I really don't want you going around them. They aren't good. If you upset them, they'll likely torture you or worse, kill you." He says, placing his hands on his hips. I bit my bottom lip and smiled.

"Please?" I pout and he chuckles, shaking his head.

"You'll be the death of me, woman. Mentality? I don't know. The strongest henchmen under me is Abaddon." He shrugs.

"The destroyer?" I whisper and he nods.

"Crazy fucking dude. Listen, I know I can't control you, but will you at least promise me that you'll be fucking careful?" He grumbled and I nodded, bouncing over to him.

"I promise." I murmur against his lips.

"Get to earth." He adds, opening his door.

"I love you." I say and his eyes snapped up, a crooked smile forms on his lips.

"I love you, too."


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been a really long time since I've updated and I want to apologize for that and thank everyone who has stuck with this story. It means so much to me!**

 **This is a relatively short chapter, but it was fun to write so I hope you enjoy :)**

 **On with the show . . .**

* * *

There are many interpretations surrounding the demon Abaddon. These interpretations describe Abaddon as being female while others claim the demon to be a subject of God. Humans create stories to explain the unexplainable, and sometimes these stories are not always correct.

In this reality, Abaddon is a male demon. A handpicked entity chosen by the devil himself, to be more or less a force of destruction. He is known as The Destroyer, and is responsible for all the catastrophes that plague the Earth. His home resides in the darkest pits of hell where only the bad of the bad go. No light and no hope resides in the domain of Abaddon.

So, why in the hell am I going there? Because there's a good chance that he is my father. It would be just my luck, right? Sharing blood with a being known for their intense cruelty. Actually, it would make total sense.

I shouldn't be here. I should be in Paris with Rebekah or out trying to find my mother. The last thing I needed to be doing was searching for my father. Especially if he happened to be the reincarnation of all evil. It was insanity. I guess it was a good thing I was insane. Because of my demonic blood I was granted the ability to see in the dark. The place I currently stood in held no light. Not a flicker or even swirl of color that comes from closing your eyes. It was pure blackness. This place was the oblivion of hell.

I arrived in his 'throne' room, of sorts. Which basically consisted of desiccated bones and other ungodly substances. There was no sound. Not even the cries of horror that emanated from those damned to these circumstances. I wondered if Bill had been sent here, or if his level of cruelty wasn't deep enough for this place.

"I knew you'd come." The voice was the same as it had been yesterday. Deep and soulful. Which was amusing considering the fact that it belonged to a soulless being.

"Your curiosity matches that of your mother, Caroline." Cold breath fanned across my neck and I flinched away, only to collide with his solid body. Large hands grasped my hips and pushed me back. My ability to see through shadows didn't seem to work with him, because I couldn't see the man currently pushing me farther into the deepest pit of hell.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Curiosity kills." His voice was a seductive purr, but his intent was the farthest thing from seduction. The hands still locked around my hips slid to my waist and he encircled it, gaining an even stronger hold on me than before. This was not good. This was horrible and I was an idiot for coming here.

"Actually, yes!" My laugh was awkward and my voice shaky.

"In fact, I was just telling myself that same thing five seconds ago. So, I'll be going now." I try to squirm from his grip, but he doesn't budge. I slump in momentary defeat, annoyed by Klaus of all things. No wonder the devil picked him to be his right hand. They were both stubborn as hell and more arrogant than Aphrodite. One hand released my waist, but that didn't give me any more leverage for escape. If anything, it only tightened the hold on my left side, which caused pain.

Surprisingly gentle, fingertips stroked down my face only to come under my chin and lift my eyes to meet his. Which was useless because I couldn't see! My gaze searched darkness and his thumb pressed painfully into my jaw, drawing a whimper from me.

"I've heard about you, you know. Some say your cruelty is enough to match the devil, while others hold onto the idea that your apathy is nothing more than a front. A front to hide a broken little girl." His breath fans my face as he talks. My breathing had started to accelerate during his little confession.

"Do you wish to know what I think, Caroline?" He questioned.

"No." And I didn't. I wanted to leave and never return. I wanted to forget about this and smack myself, for thinking that I could trust any man who had a relationship with my mother. Hadn't I learned anything? Apparently not.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway." He informs me and I don't refrain from rolling my eyes.

"I think both observations are correct." His observation pissed me off.

"I don't think it really matters what you think, because you don't know me from Adam." I find the strength to push away from him, or maybe he lets me. I don't know. I don't care.

We circle each other and while he gets a full show of the emotional turmoil skirting across my features, I get nothing. I see nothing. And it's irritating, to say the least.

"That is correct, I admit." He murmurs and I growled, low in my throat.

"I have one question." Time to get on with the show.

"You already know the answer." His response froze me in my place. I shook off the initial shock and continued skirting around his presence. Using the energy waves that emanate off of him as a tool to guide myself away.

"You don't even know the question." I snap and his chuckle warmed my insides in a way that served to piss me off even more than I already was.

"Then enlighten me, dear." Abbadon needed to stop purring. It was getting ridiculous.

"My mother. Elizabeth Forbes. Did you know her?" I asked and this time, his chuckle didn't warm a thing. If anything it frosted the air particles.

"So, deflection it is, eh? Know is a very strong word. I've slept with her." He admits and I nearly stumbled over my own two feet. I caught myself on a cold wall before pushing myself upright.

"Alright then. You gave her immortality then?" I ask and there was silence. So much silence that I started to wonder if he'd just left. Just before I could try to find my way out of this ditch he spoke.

"Your mother is no more immortal than any human." He murmurs and I swallowed, frowning.

"What are you talking about? You turned her into a demon. All demons are immortal." Was he senile?

"Caroline, your human mother came to me after the devil turned her away. She asked me for immortality, offered anything and everything she had for it. I took her body, but I had no intention of ever giving her immortality. She was turned into a demon by William Forbes. A lower class demon with no sort of standing in the devil's court." You could practically taste the noncommittal shrug he had to have performed, at the end of that little piece of information.

"We continued the affair well into her marriage. She was a feisty thing and I was a bored demon, you can't blame me." His voice never raised an octave over normal conversation. As if we were discussing the time or weather.

"So, what? Bill was my father?" I asked and he sighed.

"No. When your mother fell pregnant, she needed to keep it a secret. Because adultery is a crime amongst demons. Nothing would have happened to me, but she would have been rightfully killed. I offered to kill the child, she refused. So, in exchange for your life and my discretion, I took her immortality. A demonic dose of immortality gives me strength and a demon of my age needs strength." His explanation was not one I was expecting.

"She gave you the one thing she's always wanted, in exchange for my life?" I didn't believe it. How could I believe it? She hated me. Well, maybe it did make sense. She regretted her decision and resented me because of it. Right. So I was the definition of a mistake. Wonderful.

"The devil is coming under attack." I inform him.

"I'm aware." Of course he was.

"Does he have your loyalty?" I question and there was a beat of silence.

"Always."

"You hesitated." I murmur.

"Yes, but that wasn't because of him. You two have become quite the team. I suspect that if I give him my loyalty it will also be given to you. That's why so many are questioning his reign, Caroline. You. Add his psychotic parents into the mix and you have a real problem. Michael is recruiting demons. I've already told him where to shove it, but most demons don't know you. Why would they extend their loyalty to you?" His question was rhetorical, but I felt the need to answer.

"Not me. Him." I snap.

"You're one in the same. At least, that's how Klaus sees it." Abaddon was driving me out of my mind. First he tells me Bill turned my mother and then he tells me he offered to abort me. My mother obviously had my back before I was born, but that didn't change the years of cruelty she subjected me to. I was confused and drained. I just wanted to get the fuck out of here.

"I'm your daughter." It wasn't a question.

"You're my daughter." That also wasn't a question.

"I'm sure Klaus will be pleased to hear of your allegiance." Without another word, I turned around and made my way back toward the exit of this horrific place. This was why I never got my expectations up. This was why I kept my emotions buried, because no matter how many times I told myself 'I don't care', I always ended up right where I started. A disappointed mess.


End file.
